Rise of the Leviathan
by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable
Summary: A brand new adventure awaits for Fairy Tail with the arrival of new characters, including the mysterious Dragon Prince and Fairy Tail's Leviathan. Requiem makes their move on the Balam Alliance. Watch as their presence in Fiore brings major changes to the story. Pairings: ErzaxOC, UltearxOC, MinervaxOC, HisuixOC, KaguraxOC, MeredyxOC, JennyxOC, MiraxOC, and LucyxOC.
1. Forgotten Past

**Hello everyone, so let's get this down first, this is a complete rewrite of my "Chronicles of Leviathan". To be honest, I loved that story and had fun writing it but I realized that I had to disown it and adopt a new one. If you guys want, I'll even give you a list of reasons as to why this needed to be rewritten.**

**Character development in my opinion is the main reason. Left out way too many holes in the past of my OC's.**

**Lack of creativity in the story. I relied too much on the main storyline and left no room to give time to the other OC's of Requiem.**

**Completely ignored the Exceeds that I made, LOL.**

**This one is minor but I feel that it is important. The names of the attack that I made.**

**I have other reasons, but I felt like pointing those out because I needed to vent them out. One more thing, I will be using the English name of Jellal not the Japanese one "Jerard" this time around. That probably confused the fuck out of a lot of you, LOL. I will keep the old story up just for you guys to compare the difference later on. And before I forget, some of the names for the Exceeds that I made have changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>X776<strong>

A small red cat that looked like a lion cub flew over a grassy hill with its white wings. The cat's wings then disappeared and it cried out as it hit the grass. A boy about seven years old with messy black hair and light blue eyes and lightly tanned skin chuckled before running up to it.

"You lasted for a total of three minutes that time." The boy said as he picked the cat up. "You're improving Ghost."

"At this rate we'll never find the Tower of Heaven, Joseph." Ghost grumbled.

"It was Nexus' last words to us." Joseph said. "We'll definitely find it and destroy it."

"If you say so." The two remained silent for a moment before Ghost's ears perked up. "With Nexus no longer here we can go to that village that's nearby."

"We could even get some supplies from there since we're running low." Joseph rummaged through his silver jacket before pulling out a worn out map and unrolled it. "R-Rosemary Village. Sounds like a peaceful place. I wonder why Nexus didn't want us going there."

"Probably because you would get distracted from your training." Ghost chuckled.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

><p>A gust of wind howled over a dirt road while burnt down homes littered the area. "I guess now we know why Nexus didn't let us go to the village." Ghost muttered while sitting on Joseph's shoulder.<p>

"What happened here?" Joseph wondered as his foot crushed a broken piece of wood.

"Zeref." A voice replied.

"A ghost!" Ghost shrieked while Joseph spun around facing a boy around his age with smoothed out black hair and crimson eyes while wearing black clothes.

"Who are you!?" Joseph demanded as ice began to swirl around his fists.

The boy smirked. "So you're the disciple of the Ice Dragon King."

Joseph's eyes widened and his ice immediately disappeared. "How do you know Nexus?"

"That doesn't matter." The boy then walked past Joseph while placing a piece of paper into his hand. "You'll be able to find the Tower of Heaven with that."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at him. "How is it that you knew we needed to find the Tower of Heaven?"

The black-haired boy smirked. "We'll meet again." He then walked off, leaving Joseph and Ghost by themselves.

"That guy was creepy." Ghost whispered.

"He didn't even tell us his name." Joseph opened up the letter and grinned. "Looks like we're going to the Tower of Heaven after all."

"About time!" Ghost cheered while leaping into the air.

Hiding behind a burnt down building the boy from earlier sighed. "It won't be that easy."

"Then why did you give them the location in the first place Marcus?" A boy with spiky silver hair and black eyes while wearing a black tunic asked.

"Diablos." Marcus sighed and looked towards Joseph and Ghost as they ran off. "I want to see his powers grow."

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad you finally got the hang of flying." Joseph complimented as the two stood on the shores of an island. The two stared up at a half built tower that ascended towards the sky. His stomach then growled and he let out a groan. "I'm hungry."<p>

"You should have gotten something before we left." Ghost stated.

"I guess I'll get some when I get taken in." Joseph smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"You're going to get yourself captured!?" Ghost exclaimed.

"That's right." He looked over at Ghost with a serious look. "Find a spot to hide and camp out. Finding a way to destroy this tower might take a while."

Ghost sighed. "You're the boss."

"Now then, let's let our hosts know that we're here." Ice swirled around his fist and he then arched his arm back while Ghost hid himself. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" He shot his fist forward and a stream of ice tore across the land before reaching the gates and exploding. "T-That took up a lot more magic than expected." Joseph panted before collapsing to the ground.

"It was nice knowing you." Ghost waved before hiding behind a dune.

"What the hell was that!?" The doors to the entrance of the tower swung open and guards ran out with spears and swords.

"Are we under attack?" Another guard wondered before noticing Joseph lying on the ground unconscious. "Who is that?"

"A false alarm." Another guard marched up to Joseph and lifted him into the air. "This brat is really unlucky to end up here."

Unknown to the guards, Joseph smirked. _'That was easier than I thought.'_

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Ghost muttered as he watched the guards escort Joseph back into the tower.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home brat." A guard muttered as he swung open cell door and shoved Joseph inside the cell before closing it.<p>

'_At least they gave me something to eat.'_ Joseph thought while massaging his shoulder. He then silently began to study the faces of the other occupants in the room. An old man with long white hair and a bare chest leaned against a wall while the other children wore torn robes.

"Looks like they got another one." A boy with long dark hair muttered.

'_Thank you mister obvious.'_ Joseph thought as he walked over to a corner in the room and sat down. He then looked up as the old man walked over to him.

The old man smiled at him. "A boy your age shouldn't make that kind of face."

"I have my reasons." Joseph muttered looking away and watching the other kids interact with each other.

"You don't want to talk to them?" The old man asked.

"Why should I bother?" Joseph replied. _'After all, once this is all over I won't see any of you again.'_

"Most of the kids are like you when they get caught." The old man stated.

"I let them capture me." Joseph said surprising the old man.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't need to give my reasons, ossan." Joseph replied.

The old man smiled. "We all have our secrets." He then offered his hand to Joseph. "My name is Rob."

"Joseph." Joseph muttered as he accepted his hand and shook it. "Joseph Fenrir."

"Fenrir, that's an unusual name." Rob said.

"My father gave me that name." Joseph stated.

"Where is your father now?" Rob asked.

"Gone." Joseph replied. _'As will I once this is all over.'_ He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _'Once the tower is destroyed, I will find Nexus.'_

"I am Jellal." A blue-haired boy with brown eyes introduced. "Jellal Fernandes."

"J-Joseph. Joseph Fenrir." Joseph replied. He then chuckled. "That's a long last name you have."

Jellal smiled. "I get that a lot."

He looked over at the other kids as they walked over to them. "Who are they?"

"I am Simon." A boy with long dark hair and black eyes introduced.

"S-Sho." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes muttered shyly.

"I am Wally." A boy with black hair and black eyes introduced.

"Milliana." A girl with brown hair and eyes added.

"Erza Scarlet." A girl with long scarlet hair and brown eyes said.

"Nice to meet you all." Joseph grinned.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since Joseph had let himself get captured and he sat in his corner of the cell with his eyes closed. <em>'I wonder how Ghost is doing.'<em> He shook his head and grinned. _'Probably lurking around the shores to catch fish.'_

"I wonder where Erza-chan and the others went." Rob muttered.

"Probably goofing off." Joseph grunted. Though he would never admit it out loud, he had grown attached to the other children and had hung out with Erza and Jellal a lot. _'I just hope Jellal hasn't done anything stupid.'_

The doors immediately swung open and Sho, Simon, Milliana, Wally, and Jellal were tossed into the cell. "You brats are lucky that you're still alive." The guard grunted and looked over at Joseph sitting in the corner. "You seem to be the only smart one here along with that old man."

Joseph narrowed his eyes and growled. "Where is Erza?"

"I'm surprised you noticed one of them is missing." The guard chuckled. "Right now she is in the detention…" The guard never finished as Joseph slammed his fist into his face and sent him flying out of the room.

"I'm done waiting." Joseph growled as ice swirled around him and he clenched his fists.

"Joseph…" Jellal muttered in surprise.

"An ice mage." Rob muttered.

"No, I am the son of Nexus, the Ice Dragon King." Joseph's eyes flashed with anger.

"Dragon Slayer." Rob's eyes widened.

"Nii-san is scary." Sho stuttered.

"Jellal, I know you want to rescue Erza as well." He looked over his shoulder at Jellal. "Come with me."

Jellal grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Before I forget." Joseph swung his fist down into the guard's stomach and kicked his weapon over to Jellal. "You'll need that since you can't use magic yet."

Jellal picked up the sword and swung it. "I'll be fine."

"Then let's go!" Joseph rushed out of the cell with Jellal following him.

* * *

><p>A boy with dark-silver hair and green eyes stood on top of a ledge connected to the Tower of Heaven. "Damn that geezer and Ultear."<p>

"Saber-sama!" A guard shouted as he ran up to him and knelt down.

"What now!?" Saber growled spinning around and glaring at the guard with an annoyed look.

"W-We have a p-problem!" The guard squealed as Saber grasped his neck and lifted him into the air.

"I hate weaklings." Saber grinned. "You're fired." He then threw the guard off the ledge and walked back into the tower. "What nonsense."

* * *

><p>"What's with this brat!?" A guard shouted as his spear shattered and he was slammed into a rock.<p>

"Take them down!" Another guard exclaimed as they charged at Joseph and Jellal.

"How did you even get captured in the first place?" Jellal wondered as he swung his sword down on a guard.

"I told you, I let them capture me." Joseph replied as he grabbed two guards by the head and knocked them down together.

"This is a surprise." Black ice swirled around rocks in the cave before engulfing the rest of the guard and knocking them out.

"Who are you!?" Jellal demanded as he pointed at the figure who emerged from the dust.

"H-He's our age." Joseph said in shock.

"Go and save your friend brat." Saber chuckled as he leaped towards Joseph and grabbed his face before slamming him into the ground. "I've finally found a strong opponent!"

"Joseph!" Jellal shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Joseph exclaimed as he threw Saber off him. "Go and rescue Erza!"

Jellal gritted his teeth while he tightened his grip on his sword. "U-Understood." He dashed past Saber while he stood back up and cracked his neck.

"That went well." Saber grinned.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" His eyes then widened as magic circles appeared around him and mages wearing black robes surrounded him. "The mage squad!"

"You've still got a long way to go before you can reach my level." Saber turned around and lazily waved his hand in the air. "Take him away."

"Roger, Saber-sama!" The mages launched beams of magic at Joseph until he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>'<em>I hope that Joseph is alright.'<em> Jellal thought as he maneuvered through the cave tunnels. "Erza! Erza!" He then saw Erza lying in a cell and ran over to her. "O-Oi, get up!" He exclaimed then his eyes widened in horror. "Why, why would they do such a terrible thing. What did we do to deserve this!? Damn them!"

"J-Jellal." Erza mumbled. "Is that you?"

"Erza, thank goodness! Everything's fine now! Joseph and I came to save you!" Jellal said in relief.

"J-Joseph?" Erza whispered. "H-How?"

* * *

><p>"There's no going back now." Jellal stated as he led Erza through the path that he come from. "We have to fight."<p>

"Fight." Erza whispered.

Jellal's eyes widened as four magic circles appeared around them. "Damn it! The magic troops!"

"Unfortunately for you Jellal, we have plans for you." Saber whispered as the mages took Jellal down. "Now it's up to Ultear to do her part of the plan."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Joseph-chan is alright." Milliana muttered.<p>

"He's a fool." Simon spat. "He took Jellal on a suicide mission."

The doors swung open and they all looked towards it as Joseph was thrown into the cell. "Tch, you're lucky that you aren't being sent to the detention cell for what you did." The guard tsked before slamming the door shut.

"Nii-san!" Sho exclaimed as he rushed over to Joseph who struggled to get back up.

"I-I failed." Joseph panted.

"Just be thankful that you weren't sent to the detention cell." Rob said as he walked over to him and picked him up before placing him against a wall. "What were you thinking?"

Joseph looked away. "I didn't want to see anyone else suffer."

"I-I wonder if nee-san is okay?" Sho mumbled.

"Rob Oji-san, you came back alive from that room, right?" Simon asked. "What in the world is that place?"

"I think Erza-chan should be fine. As long as you have a strong heart, they can't steal your soul." Rob replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Simon wondered.

"Go in!" The guard from earlier exclaimed causing the others to look over.

"Erza!" Joseph exclaimed in surprise.

"Nee-san!" Sho shouted as they rushed over to her.

"Oi, where is Jellal?" Simon demanded.

"Leave her be." Rob ordered. "Just be glad she's back alive at a time like this."

"But…" Simon muttered.

"They must have taken a replacement." Rob stated.

Joseph's eyes widened. _'Jellal!'_

Sho sniffled. "No more! I want to go home!"

"Oi, quite down there!" A guard ordered.

"Calm down, Sho!" Simon said.

"It'll be okay, I'm here beside you." Rob soothed as Sho sobbed in his chest.

"_Is that all the strength you can muster my son?"_ A voice wondered and Joseph's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"It's impossible in this blizzard!" A younger Joseph shouted at a giant silver dragon who laid inside a cave while he stood out in the snow.

"**This is where our magic grows."** Nexus explained. **"You wield a special kind of Dragon Slayer Magic."**

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"**The magic you use is not ordinary ice magic."** Nexus lowered his eyes. **"Our ice is known as the Ice of Despair."**

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"This guy doesn't even utter a sound. No fun at all." A guard muttered.

Another one beside him smirked. "Remember that girl a few days ago, wasn't she crying and constantly crying?"

"Yeah, that. That was a fine piece of work." The guard grinned. He then looked over at Jellal who hung on a post. "Oi, little squirt. Do you know what a sacred task it would be to complete the R-System? On the dawning of the day the tower is completed, you all will be taken into paradise. The R-System can revive our god. Revive the last Dark Mage."

"Shut up pig." Jellal grunted.

"What did you say?" The guard dropped his whip and started to roughly grab the boy's chin and face. "You think that's something you can say to a high priest like me!?"

"Don't mind what little brats say, let's go." The other guard said. "We still got to put down those uppity slaves this afternoon."

"Until you learn to respect our god, you won't set a foot outside of this place!" The priest shouted before leaving.

"God. There's no such thing. I don't need a god that can't even save a child like me, even if he's real. I hate, I hate them all. Those guys, their god, I hate this entire world.

**Hate strengthens me…**

Jellal felt a sense of fear and quickly turned his head in every direction trying to find the voice.

**Those poor, arrogant fools have no idea. They want to revive me but I was never gone. I've been here this whole time. **

"Who-Who's there!? Who are you!?" Jellal demanded.

**And yet they think to revive me, they want me to take a bodily form. No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without a powerful hatred, you cannot truly feel my presence.**

"COME OUT!"

**You are a very lucky kid. You have the chance to meet the god worshipped by so many.**

A cold wind picked up and swirled around Jellal, forming a barrier of air. Jellal's eyes widened as the wind changed into the shape of a grotesque skull that floated through the violent winds.

**My name is Zeref. Hate is the reason for my existence.**

* * *

><p>"How was your stay Saber?" A girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes asked as Saber walked up the ramp of Grimoire Heart's airship.<p>

"A complete waste of time." Saber huffed. "We better have accomplished something otherwise I'll take Hades' head."

"It seems that you have not changed at all." Hades muttered as he walked up to them.

"I didn't get into any fights if that's what you mean!" Saber shouted while pointing at him.

A loud alarm then blared throughout the ship. Ultear's eyes narrowed. "Master Hades, we have a request from the tower. There is a revolt going on and they need our help. What should we do?"

"Ignore it."

"They deserve to burn for wasting my time." Saber muttered as the ship flew away from the tower.

* * *

><p>"REVOLT! THE SLAVES ARE REVOLTING!" A guard warned before his face was frozen in ice and smashed to the ground.<p>

'_Hopefully you get the signal Ghost.'_ Joseph thought as he sucked in ice before firing it through a horde of guards. "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"What kind of magic is this brat using?" A guard wondered while others attacked the other slaves.

Joseph clenched his fist and ice swirled around it before he swung it forward sending a torrent of ice into a cluster of guards. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**"

"Don't underestimate the Mad Dog Wally!" Wally exclaimed as he knocked a guard down with his spear and kicked another one. "Thanks to you bastards for toughening me up!"

"Kill all those who rebel!" A guard ordered as they charged at the slaves.

"Don't be afraid! The numbers are on our side!" A slave exclaimed.

"Take their weapons/We will have our freedom!" Two other slaves shouted.

The slaves and guards clashed while Joseph collapsed to his knees panting. "Damn it, those two spells drains a ton of magic still."

"Today we're going to free the 8th sector! Good luck, everyone!" Erza yelled while the other slaves cheered.

"We can't! There's too many soldiers there!" Simon exclaimed.

"But, if we don't save Jellal soon!" Erza reasoned.

"Are you afraid, Simon?" Wally teased the bulky boy as he pouted and pushed his nosy friend away from.

"Erza." He stepped forward and looked Erza in the eye. "Do you like Jellal?"

Erza stared at Simon in shock and looked over at Joseph for help as he stood up and cracked his neck. "Why-Why are you saying that now? Now's not the time for that!"

"Well, I was wondering if you liked Jellal or Joseph?" Erza gasped while Joseph face-faulted and stood up while spinning around to face Simon.

"What kind of question is that!?" Joseph shouted.

"Well, i-it's just…" Simon started before he was sent flying by a massive fireball. The concentrated magical burst had impacted on his jaw before he collapsed to the ground.

"SIMON!" Sho cried out.

"It's the magicians!" A slave shouted.

"You can't! Don't give up everybody! Either we fight or we all die!" Erza exclaimed while the slaves ran away. "We have to slave Jellal!"

"Erza!" Wally cried out as a mage charged towards her.

"Nee-san!" Sho added.

'_I won't make it!'_ Joseph thought as he dashed towards her until Rob appeared in front of Erza and took the attack. "OSSAN!" He cried out shock.

"Rob, Rob-Oji-san!" Erza cried out.

"A-a useless geezer like me… was good for something… after all…" Rob panted. "Even though I gave up magic long ago… Erza-chan you still have unlimited potential."

"Oji-san!" Erza sobbed.

Rob smiled as he collapsed to his knees while Erza rushed over to him. "I never thought I could see a smile like that again, in this place. Freedom is in your heart. Erza-chan, your dream will surely be fulfilled."

"OJI-SAN!" Erza cried out.

'_Dreams?'_ Joseph wondered.

"We have to take Simon some place safe." Wally sobbed. "Erza! Joseph! Let's retreat for now!"

"I'm done waiting." Joseph growled as he clenched his fists and ice swirled around him while swords began to lift into the air before shooting at the magicians. Joseph engulfed both his fists in ice and jumped over the remaining magicians. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Blizzard!**" He flung the concentrated blast down, wiping out all the remaining magicians and landed onto his knees panting.

"Way-Way to go! They defeated them all in an instant!" Wally exclaimed.

"Nee-san can use magic…" Sho added.

"This is magic…" Erza wiped away her tears while Joseph stood back up. _'We can do it! I can save Jellal with this power! And Oji-san! I will win my freedom!'_ She raised her sword into the air. "Come with me!"

"Erza, I'll meet up with you. There's something I need to do first." Joseph said as he dashed past her.

"Don't die." Erza whispered.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I won't fall that easily."

* * *

><p>"Do you know how many fish I've eaten while you were away!?" Ghost questioned as he hovered in the air while Joseph stood on a path part of the tower.<p>

"I don't care. I need you to fly to the other end of the tower." Joseph ordered.

"You're no fun." Ghost muttered before flying off.

"He's going to be a pain in the ass in the future." Joseph muttered as he headed off to where Erza would be.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, we know we wronged you before. We were only following orders from above, we had no choice but to do what we did." A guard muttered while sweating along with several other jailers. "We are the only ones left from the order. How about, we all make peace?"<p>

"Move." Erza whispered before slashing them all down with her swords. She then ran forward and saw Jellal tied to the post. "Jellal!" She exclaimed as she ran over and cut off the ropes. "It's okay, it's all over! Just like Jellal said, we all stood up and fought! Simon is hurt badly, Joseph is on his way, and Rob Oji-san protected me. Many others sacrificed themselves. But we won! We're all free!" She then swung his arm around her shoulder and dragged him out of the room. "Let's go! Wally and the others have taken those guys' private ships. We can leave this island!"

"Er..za..." Jellal panted as he brought her into an embrace. "We don't have to run anymore. True freedom is right here."

"Jellal!? What are you saying? Let's escape this island together!" Erza exclaimed.

"Erza, freedom does not exist in this world. I've finally realized, what we need is not fleeting freedom. True freedom lies in Zeref's world." Jellal marched up to one of the fallen guards and slammed his foot down on their skull. "I'm beginning to appreciate their feeling, their desire to revive Zeref. But those guys could never feel Zeref's presence, they're only a bunch of pitiful believers. Isn't that right?" He asked as he pressed his foot harder on the guard's skull. "This tower will be mine. I will be the one to complete the R-System and resurrect Zeref."

"What-What's wrong with you, Jellal? I don't understand what you're saying…" She gasped as Jellal crushed the guard's skull.

"Please-Please stop…" Another guard begged before Jellal swiped his hand and sent them crashing into the walls, instantly killing them.

"Magic?" Erza wondered while Jellal laughed like a maniac. "Stop, Jellal!"

"Stop?" Jellal wondered as he looked over his shoulder. "Don't you hate these guys Erza?"

"Yes, but, this is…" Erza replied.

"That won't do. You'll never feel Zeref's presence like that." Jellal then raised his hand and fired a shot of magic, killing the guard that tried to escape.

"Jellal, get a hold of yourself, it must be because you've been tortured for days…" Erza reasoned.

"I'm just fine." Jellal stated. "Erza, let's complete the R-System. No, the Tower of Paradise, together!"

"Stop talking such nonsense!" Erza shouted. "We're going to leave this island!"

Jellal's eyes narrowed in anger before flying a blast of magic at Erza only for it to be blocked by Joseph. "Sorry I'm late." Joseph muttered while glaring at Jellal. "I didn't take you for a psycho, Jellal."

"Hmph, Joseph, do you also want to leave?" Jellal wondered.

"This isn't the place that I want to spend the rest of my life in." Joseph replied.

"Fine, if you two want to leave so bad, then go by yourselves." Jellal grunted.

"By ourselves?" Erza wondered while Joseph helped her up and swung her arm around his shoulder.

"The others all belong to me." Jellal replied. "I'll need sufficient manpower to complete the Tower of Paradise. You don't have to worry, I won't be like those guys. I will give everybody clothes, give them food, and let them rest. Because laboring under fear and brutality is much too inefficient."

"What are you talking about?" Joseph growled. "They'll never come back to this island to work!"

"That's right!" Erza exclaimed. "Everyone is already on the ship! They're all waiting for us!"

"Those guys never told them the purpose of their labor." Jellal stated. "I will tell them the true purpose of their work is to revive a great magician known as Zeref!"

"Jellal, please… Open your eyes!" Erza sobbed.

"Looks like someone used up too much magic." Jellal grinned as he pointed his hands at both of them and a pair of arms emerged choking the two of them.

"Jellal!" Joseph growled while glaring at him.

"That's a scary face." Jellal chuckled. "I don't need either of you anymore. But I won't kill you two because I am thankful that you took care of those guys who were in the way. Go and pursue your insignificant fleeting, freedom, if you want."

"Jellal…" Erza gasped.

"I think you two understand that what happened here is not to be spoken of to anyone. If the government gets wind of the Tower of Paradise, this rare opportunity will be ruined. When we are find out, I will have to destroy evidence by destroying this tower and everyone in it." Jellal laughed. "Also, I forbid you two to come near this place. If either of you are seen here, I will start killing them immediately." Jellal grinned while Joseph glared at him. "And I'll start with Sho and the others."

"You bastard!" Joseph cried out.

"Jellal…" Erza sobbed.

"That's your precious freedom! Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama upon your backs, Erza, Joseph!" Jellal laughed before shooting them out of the tower.

"GHOST!" Joseph roared before he lost consciousness along with Erza.

* * *

><p>"What kind of landing was that!?" Joseph demanded as he sat beside a campfire in a cove out on the shorelines while Erza slept by the fire.<p>

"I ran over the time limit." Ghost replied.

"You're noisy." Erza mumbled as she slowly woke up with tears in her eye.

"Sorry." Joseph said as he looked out at the waves.

"What do we do now?" Ghost wondered.

"I don't know." Joseph replied.

"W-We could go to Fairy Tail." Erza suggested.

"What's Fairy Tail?" Joseph asked looking over at her.

"It's a guild where mages gather and go on adventures." Erza replied.

Joseph looked down at his partner. "What do you think?"

"As long as there's food involved, I'm all in!" Ghost replied.

"Fairy Tail it is then."

* * *

><p>"This world is twisted." Marcus muttered as he sat on a rock overlooking a grassy valley.<p>

"What do you mean?" Diablos asked as he walked over and lied on the grass.

"There's no god in this world. There never was and there will never be a god in this world." Marcus muttered as he clenched his fist. "I will destroy the twistedness of this world."

Diablos raised an eyebrow. "How will you do that?"

"The first phase has already been completed." Marcus smirked. "I will destroy the Balam Alliance, then Zeref, and finally Acnologia."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm having this feeling that me asking for reviews is what caused my last story to not get a whole lot after each update. But just so you all know, reviews is what keeps stories going, so yeah that's all I have to say. And damn, this was a pretty long fucking first chapter!<strong>

**NEXT TIME: WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**So, I also forgot one other thing that I forgot to put down the last chapter. One of the pairings in this story will be different than the other one.**

**And here they are…**

**(Joseph Fenrir x Erza Scarlet)**

**(Viktor Balmung x Ultear Milkovich)**

**(Siegfried Clive x Minerva Orlando)**

**(Michael Spade x Hisui E. Fiore)**

**(Marcus Tempest x Kagura Mikazuchi)**

**(Eden Stormbringer x Meredy)**

**(Lionel Zenith x Jenny Realight)**

**(Diablos Mammon x Mirajane Strauss)**

**(Lucian Mycenae x Lucy Heartfilia)**

* * *

><p><strong>X776<strong>

The sun began to rise as Joseph walked out of the cove that they had stayed in and stretched his arms. "Man, it feels good to breath in fresh air!"

"This is for the bad landing isn't it?" Ghost asked as he was being squeezed by Erza while she slept.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joseph replied. He looked up at the clear sky and grinned.

"I know you're grinning you liar!" Ghost shouted.

"Oh look, you woke up Erza!" Joseph pointed out as Erza yawned and opened her eyes.

"You're noisy." Erza muttered as she bonked Ghost on the head.

"Again!?" Ghost cried out as he crashed into the sand.

"Are you ready to go now Erza?" Joseph asked as she sat up.

"Yeah." She replied. "You'll be joining as well right?"

He scratched his head and looked up at the sky. "I had planned to look for Nexus after…" He stopped as he noticed Erza's sad look. "B-But don't worry we'll be joining Fairy Tail with you!"

"That's right!" Ghost added while Erza smiled.

* * *

><p>'<em>So that was Dragon Slayer Magic.'<em> Saber thought as he leaned against a wall inside the hanger of the Grimoire Heart Airship. _'I wonder why Hades isn't interested in him.'_

"You seem down Saber." Ultear said as she walked over to him wearing a casual set of clothes.

"I was thinking about the tower." Saber muttered.

Ultear smirked. "So you did get into a fight down there."

"Has the ossan given you a new mission?" Saber asked, changing the subject.

She giggled. "Are you sad that I'll be far away from you?"

"No." Saber replied. "I was just curious."

Ultear sighed. "So stubborn." She then walked up to him and leaned towards him causing Saber's cheeks to redden.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll be joining the Magic Council as a spy for Grimoire Heart." Ultear said while giving him a seductive smile.

'_Nice try.'_ Saber thought as he gently pushed her off him. "That's great! Now I won't have to deal with your lame ass training."

"I'm not that bad." Ultear pouted. "Besides, you seem to be getting the hang of it."

"Yeah sure, being blasted in the face with ice every five minutes, I'm totally getting the hang of **Ice-Make** magic." Saber sarcastically grumbled. "You're lucky that I'm not affected by those attacks!"

Ultear smiled. "That's why I blast you in the face with ice."

'_This little annoying bitch…'_ Saber's eyebrow twitched. "Just leave already!"

"Fine." Ultear huffed and spun around before walking off. "The conversation was getting boring anyway!"

"Good riddance." Saber muttered as she walked out of sight.

* * *

><p>"So this is Magnolia." Joseph muttered as he stood beside Erza while Ghost sat on his shoulder.<p>

"It's huge!" Ghost exclaimed looking over at all the buildings while some of the citizens gave them curious glances.

Erza smiled. "We finally made it!"

"Because you forced Ghost to fly us here." Joseph muttered while a depressed mood immediately hung over Ghost's head.

"Don't remind me." Ghost mumbled.

"Awe don't be like that!" Erza exclaimed as she picked Ghost off Joseph's shoulder and locked him into a hug. "It's thanks to you that we made it here."

"Can't… Can't breathe!" Ghost gasped.

"You two are like the best of friends now." Joseph grinned. "Now then, let's go find Fairy Tail."

"S-Stay away from me!" Ghost shouted at Erza as he got out of her hug and hovered in the air while panting.

Erza pouted. "You're no fun."

"WHAT!?" Ghost's jaw dropped.

"Alright you two, let's get going." Joseph cut in as he headed off while Erza and Ghost reluctantly followed him.

"Do you even know where it is?" Erza asked.

"Nope!" Joseph proudly replied.

"Lame…" Erza dead-panned.

"S-Shut up! I'm sure the guild isn't that far away!" Joseph exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"See, told you it was easy to find!" Joseph pointed out as the three of them stood in front of a building with "Fairy Tail" labeled on the front door.<p>

Ghost sighed. "We should have just asked someone for directions."

Erza nodded her head. "You have no sense of direction."

"Don't make fun of me!" Joseph shouted.

Inside the guild a black haired boy yelled at his friend as she shuffled her cards. "I wanted a fortune telling not some hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo crap about fate. And what the hell do you mean lucky day!"

The girl he was yelling at wearing a little orange sundress pulled out some cards and looked at him with an exasperated look. "Look, it doesn't matter how many times I redo it, your fortune is the same." She showed him a card of a man dancing in the sun with a rain of gold coins. "And it says that you are lucky today. What is wrong with you? Aren't boys supposed to be happy at the fact that you're lucky, huh?"

The boy in his underwear sat back down while crossing his arms. "Lucky my ass, today has been the worst day ever. I've fallen into ditches, dropping my wallet and losing my money…"

The girl dead-panned at her friend's behavior and choice of clothing, "Losing your clothes…" She finished as he finally noticed what had happened to his wardrobe.

"Aw damn, not again! How much longer does this have to go on?" He groaned as he picked up his clothes and put them back on as his comrades laughed at his distress. "You see, your fortunetelling is crap, my day sucks."

"Oh shut up you big baby!" The chestnut haired girl shot back as she took a sip from her cup of juice.

"Big flashy entrance!" A voice shouted from outside as the doors were kicked open and Joseph walked inside. "How was it?" He asked looking over at Ghost.

"I warned you." Ghost muttered as Erza bonked Joseph on the head.

"Ow!" Joseph cried out causing the other members of the guild to look over at them. "That hurt." He muttered while rubbing his head.

"You deserved it." Erza shot back.

Gray looked over at the two kids and cat. The boy wore a torn silver t-shirt and pants while the girl wore a ragged, horribly dirty and torn dress. Over the boy's left shoulder was a nap sack that was filled with food and water in their travel. The girl had strong, vibrant scarlet hair while the boy had pitch black hair.

"So this is Fairy Tail." Joseph muttered as he looked around the area.

Erza nodded her head. "This is the place Rob Oji-san told me about." She looked down at her feet in regret and slight joy. _'We finally made it.'_

"That small dude must be the guild master!" Joseph pointed out as he made his way over to the bar counter where a midget of a man sat. Erza sighed at her friend's antics and followed him. "Yo!" Joseph greeted to the midget with grey to white on his mustache an hair while dressed like a jester.

Makarov raised an eyebrow at the trio. "Who are you?"

"U-Um…" Erza said nervously as she walked up beside Joseph facing him, buckling under his gaze. "A-Are you Makky?"

* * *

><p>"This plan of yours is insane." Saber muttered as he sat on a crate inside the cargo hold of the Grimoire Heart Airship while holding a communication Lacrima.<p>

"_You're the only one out of us that was capable of joining Grimoire Heart."_ Diablos replied. _"Besides what's this I'm hearing about you having a girlfriend?"_

Saber blushed and looked away. "She's not my girlfriend. By the way, where is Marcus?"

Diablos sighed. _"Out searching for Acnologia again."_

"How can you be so casual about Marcus looking for Acnologia?" Saber wondered.

"_Because Acnologia is Marcus's foster parent. The Dragon King and Dragon Prince, it's weird that he's Acnologia's disciple."_ Diablos muttered.

Saber raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"_Nothing. Just keep up the act, I'll try and contact you again soon."_ Diablos replied before cutting the communication.

Saber sighed before crushing the Lacrima. "Easier said than done."

* * *

><p>"How can that baka stand the cold water?" Erza muttered as her feet dangled off the edge of the street while a person's figure could be seen swimming in the water.<p>

"Because the cold doesn't affect him." Ghost replied as he sat in Erza's lap.

Erza let out a smile looking at her reflection as the moon shinned over the town. "Well, you seem to like the water." Erza gasped a little and shot her feet out of the water, blushing while Ghost chuckled at her antics. She turned around to see Makarov dressed in a brown coat with his eyes closed and a grin plastered on his face.

"O-Oh, Master, it's just you. I-I'm sorry, I should-" Erza stuttered.

"Nonsense Erza-chan, I'm not going to tell anyone. You just enjoy yourself." The armored girl looked at Makarov who now had a warm smile on his face.

"Erza, you should totally jump in the water!" Joseph shouted as he emerged from the water.

"What are you doing there!? You could catch a cold!" Makarov shouted while Joseph casually swam over to them.

"My Dragon Slayer Magic allows me to withstand the cold!" Joseph stated as he climbed out of the water and put on a shirt that Ghost tossed him and slid on his pants while Erza looked away in embarrassment.

"J-Just ignore him." Erza muttered.

"It's fine." Makarov waved off while Joseph sat down beside Erza and she submerged her feet back into the water. "You seem to like that armor a lot. You haven't taken it off since I gave it to you this morning."

"Actually she took it off once while she was alone with Joseph and wore the blouse and skirt you gave her." Ghost interrupted causing Erza to bonk him on the head.

"Too much information." Joseph grumbled as he folded his hands and leaned his chin on them.

"Any way, thank you for the generous gift you gave me." Erza said while placing her hands on the breast plate of her new armor.

Makarov sat down between them on the river bed and relaxed in the night air. "Are you sure you want to keep wearing it?"

Erza clutched her chest while Joseph looked over at her with a worried look. "Y-Yes, I-I feel better if I'm covered. I feel…protected."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to remind you." Makarov sighed remembering what Erza and Joseph had told him of their stay in the tower.

Erza shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can't forget where I came from. Everyone that was lost and helped me on the way." She looked down at Ghost then over at Joseph and smiled. "Their sacrifice can't be forgotten."

Joseph nodded his head in agreement. "That's right."

Makarov took a deep breath and rested on the back of his hands. "You know, I don't think you should ever give up. If your friends were so worried about you, they would want to make sure you are happy. And they would want to be there with you to witness your happiness. So instead of thinking that all of them had given up their lives, hope that they are around the corner. Because even though we have to work towards our dreams, hope makes them easier to bring. So don't be afraid and just hope."

Joseph smiled. _'That's what Nexus once told me. Despair can become hope.'_

"Oi, you all want to see me put my feet at the bottom?" Makarov asked.

"Um, master it's too deep, not even Joseph can do that. If you try you might- WOW!" Erza exclaimed as Makarov jumped off the ground and his feet immediately stretched to immense lengths, surprising Erza and Joseph.

* * *

><p>'<em>So laid-back.'<em> Erza thought as she stared at Joseph who leaned against a pillar and slept while Ghost laid curled up on his head.

Gray sat with Cana glaring at them. "Pfft, what's wrong with them? They're always by themselves, like they're better than us. Oi Cana, go talk to them or something." Gray said while Cana gave him a tired look.

"Well I've tried to, but only the guy has talked to me while the girl just ignored me."

Gray stood up with a cocky smile and pounded his fist in his hand. "Well we can't have that. I may have to teach those newbies how to respect the great Gray-sama."

"Since when were you great?"

Gray walked over to the trio and shouted at them. "Oi!" Erza ignored him while Joseph continued to sleep and he grew ticked off before lifting his leg and kicked the stool underneath her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ugh, what was that for!?" She asked while the rest of the guild looked over at them.

Joseph let out a yawn and opened one of his eyes. "What now?"

"This is a mage's guild. You don't go wearing armor around here and stop sleeping!" Gray shouted while Joseph shrugged his shoulders and fell back asleep.

"Well, I'll take that under consideration when you start wearing clothes yourself." Erza patted her skirt while Gray blushed at the accusation and the entire guild cackled at the burn.

"Why you little!" Gray circled around her and pointed his finger in a challenging manner. "I'd like to see you be so funny when I kick your ass!"

"Don't even bother." Joseph yawned.

"I don't wish to fight you…" She matched Gray's glare. "But if you wish, then come at me."

"You're gonna regret that, armor girl." He kept his fist in his palm as magic started to build up in his hands. An icy wind began building up as he got into his stance causing Joseph to watch with interest. "**Ice Make: Lan-**"

The entire guild except for Joseph watched in surprise as Erza punched Gray in the head, causing him to smash into the wooden floor and his head smoked while his eyes swirled. She stood there with a smoking fist while Joseph chuckled. Cana stood up from her bench and walked over to them before kneeling down and poking Gray in the face.

She coughed into her fist after getting no reaction. "The winner: Erza!"

The guild clapped in acknowledgement while Joseph leaned back with a smirk. _'An ice mage.'_

* * *

><p>"Once again, you lose Gray." Joseph chuckled as he sat beside him while Gray rubbed his bruised cheek.<p>

"Tch, damn it." Gray muttered.

"Honestly, why can't you leave Erza alone?" Joseph wondered.

"Because I will never accept her as our nakama!" Gray shouted as he smashed his fists onto the table and stood up before marching out of the guild.

"At least he's not fighting you." Ghost muttered.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "Erza…"

* * *

><p>Gray ran around town, searching for Erza until he finally found her sitting at the edge of the river. She had her knees to her chest and seemed to watch the water. He smiled as he charged down the hill at her. "Found ya Erza! Today, I'm going to beat you down!"<p>

He immediately froze as Erza turned around, surprising him as tears were in her eye.

"Oh, it's you again." Erza muttered as she wiped her eye with her sleeve. "Okay, let's go. Well, are you coming?" She asked as Gray didn't move. "Are you surrendering?"

"O-Oi, why are you always alone and not with Joseph?" Gray wondered.

She lowered her eye. "I just feel easier by myself and need some time away from him. I get nervous around other people. So I like to be alone whenever I'm not with Joseph."

"Is that why you are crying?" Gray asked causing her to look up at him in shock. He walked beside her and sat down with his legs crossed. "If I'm around you can't cry, right?"

'_Just like Joseph. Always trying to cheer me up.'_ She smiled and sat down beside him, looking at the river in silence.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass." Gray apologized in embarrassment. "I'm surprised Joseph hasn't beaten me up yet."

"It's okay. Besides, Joseph is a nice guy once you get to know him."

Joseph smiled as he watched them from afar. "Looks like there wasn't anything to worry about after all." He turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that's such a horrid wound…" An elderly pink haired woman grumbled as she looked at Erza while Joseph stood beside Makarov. "It will be quite difficult for you to see again."<p>

"Now, now… I'm asking you nicely so no complaining." Makarov said. "She's got such a pretty face, have some compassion would you?"

"Hmm…" The woman looked over at Makarov causing him to freak out as she pulled him towards her by the ear. "Come here a moment."

"Owww!" Makarov cried out as she leaned towards him.

"You're not thinking of laying hands on her when she's older, are you?" She asked.

Makarov chuckled nervously while poking his fingers against each other. "O-Of course not…"

"Where did they come from?" She asked while Erza stood beside Joseph.

"They were sent here by Rob apparently."

"Rob!? Where is he now?"

"It seems he's dead…"

Porlyusica looked over at Erza with worry as she talked with Joseph.

"I guess I'll come get you when you get your eye." Joseph muttered.

Erza nodded her head. "Yeah."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Until then." He then left with Makarov while Erza stayed behind to be treated by Porlyusica.

* * *

><p>Snow blew over the peak of a mountain as a heavily coated figure trudged through the snow panting.<p>

"So this is where you've been… You damn monster." Marcus panted as the snow was swept away from the flapping of wings.

A roar echoed as a black dragon descended down onto the mountain and landed in front of Marcus.

"R-Round 250. Yeesh, I highly doubt the other Dragon Slayers are trained this harshly." Marcus growled as he threw off his coat and let his magic power loose. "This time I will defeat you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Response to reviews:<strong>

_**Crow**_** – I'm glad you found my last version of the story to be amazing. Hopefully this version will be a lot better.**

_**Guest**_** – Um, so that means you have a problem with me rewriting the story…?**

**spiralgamer – I totally agree with you on the zero chemistry with the other pairings except for Joseph and Erza. Hopefully this rewrite turns out better than the first one.**

_**Lewamus Prime**_** – I'm pretty sure that I'm not accepting any OC's but congrats on reading all of the chapters. And yes… your OC is fucking godlike, but thanks for leaving all the reviews.**

**myzor king of war – The reason I changed Ace to Ghost is because of Destiny. That's right… Ghost's origins comes from Dinklebot. LOL**

**Son of joseph and erza – When I first saw your username, my jaw dropped, literally. **

**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks man, this time I plan on giving some more screen time to Requiem. **

_**Guest #2**_** – Not sure what you're trying to say, so… you get no response! The only thing I got I guess is that you find this arc boring so no cookies for you.**

**NEXT TIME: X777 – X782**


	3. X777-X782

**Well as you guys should all know by now I've deleted the "Chronicles of Leviathan" story. I had some good times writing that baby but sadly I had to abandon it. Sorry for taking so long to update you guys. It just took a while for me to get back into a writing mood.**

* * *

><p><strong>X777<strong>

A blonde haired boy with grey eyes wearing a yellow shirt and black pants leaned against a pillar while the other kids in the guild chatted with each other. Joseph looked over at him while Gray sat beside him with his arms folded.

"Oi, Gray, who is that guy?" Joseph asked pointing at him.

"That's Laxus." Gray replied, who once again was wearing boxers.

"Oh." Joseph muttered, ignoring Gray's choice of clothes, and looked over at the request board. "You want to go on a job?"

"I'm fine." Gray replied.

"Suit yourself." Joseph shrugged his shoulders and got up and walked towards the board.

"Laxus!" Makarov called out as he walked over to him.

Laxus sighed. "What do you want, Jiji?"

"Are you interested in evaluating him?" Makarov asked looking over at Joseph as he stared at the board.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He has potential." Makarov looked back at him. "I want you to evaluate him and see if he is worthy of being an S-Class candidate."

"He's only been here for a year." Laxus protested.

"So has Erza-chan." Makarov grinned. "Besides, I'm sure that you could use a partner for your next job."

"What job?" Laxus asked.

"The Magic Council has ordered the elimination of the dark guild, Trihexa." Makarov replied. He narrowed his eyes. "They seem to be part of the Balam Alliance."

"What kind of name is Trihexa?" Laxus wondered.

Makarov shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Well, will you bring Joseph along with you for this mission?"

Laxus sighed and stood up from his seat. "Might as well, Jiji."

"What job are we doing today?" Ghost wondered as he floated over to Joseph and hopped onto his shoulder.

"I don't know." He replied as he studied the list of jobs available.

"Jiji has ordered me to take you with me on a job." Laxus interrupted as he walked over to them.

"What's the job?" Joseph asked.

Laxus smirked. "We'll be wiping out a dark guild."

"Can I come to?" Ghost wondered as he appeared in front of Laxus's face, surprising him.

"No, the two of us will be enough." Laxus replied, shoving Ghost out of his face.

"We barely talk to each other." Joseph muttered.

"We can talk on the way there." Laxus muttered as he dragged Joseph with him out of the guild hall.

"Why those two?" Ghost wondered as he landed beside Makarov who sat at the bar drinking a jug of beer.

"I thought Laxus could use a friend." Makarov replied.

"Erza and Joseph would have been a better combination." Ghost muttered.

"We'll see." Makarov grumbled, hoping that Joseph would spark a friendship with his grandson.

* * *

><p>"He really did a number on you this time." Diablos sighed as he lit a fire inside a cave while a snow storm raged outside.<p>

"I almost had him this time." Marcus grunted as he wrapped another bandage around his arm. "How many losses does that make now?"

"352." Diablos replied and grinned. "Some Dragon Prince you are."

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault that bastard has tough scales!" Marcus shouted until he flinched from the pain in his arm.

"What now?" Diablos wondered as he looked out of the cave.

"We'll leave that up to the wind." Marcus replied as he covered himself with his black jacket and laid on the ground.

Diablos stared out of the cave and narrowed his eyes. "Tartarus…"

* * *

><p>"In the end, he was prepared to die." A boy with orange hair and black eyes muttered as he sat on top of a dome-shaped tomb.<p>

He looked down at the tomb and sighed. "Thanks for everything, Grendel."

He hopped off the tomb and slung his bag over his shoulder while looking up at the sky. "You'd expect it to be raining." He muttered before leaving the tomb that laid on top of a rocky mountain.

* * *

><p>"We should have taken the train." Joseph grumbled as he followed Laxus down a dirt road path.<p>

"No use complaining now." Laxus said as he stopped in front of an eerie looking castle.

"Do all dark guilds look like this?" Joseph wondered as he stared at a crimson flag that hovered over the door with an infinity symbol on it.

"Ask them." Laxus replied.

"Don't mind if I do." Joseph smirked as he swung his fist back while ice swirled around it. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" His fist shot forward and a torrent of ice blasted towards the door, ripping it apart.

"What the hell?" A random dark mage cried out as all the dark mages in the hall turned to look at the intruders.

A large man with bulky shoulders sitting on a throne opened his eyes. "What do you want, gaki?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the man. "I take it that you're the guild master."

The man smirked and cracked his neck before getting off his throne. "That's correct." He chuckled as the rest of the dark mages surrounding Laxus and Joseph. "So the council decides to send two brats to deal with me. Do you know who I am?"

"No idea!" Joseph replied, causing the other dark mages to face fault.

"How do you not know the name of your target!?" One of the dark mages cried out after they got back to their feet.

"I don't care who you are." The large man interrupted as he walked down the steps from his throne. "I am Heracles, the guild master of Trihexa, and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" He declared as he threw his fist back before thrusting it forward and a shockwave launched from his fist, slamming into Laxus and Joseph.

"What kind of magic is that?" Joseph wondered as he skidded back from the impact.

"**Tremor Magic.**" Laxus grunted as he avoided the attack by turning into lightning. He eyed the rest of the dark mages and cracked his knuckles. "I'll deal with the grunts; you can handle the big guy."

"Do I get a say in this?" Joseph asked before Laxus turned into lightning and he knocked out a couple of dark mages.

"What is this?" Heracles wondered as a magic circle appeared under him with lightning sparking around it.

"There's your distraction!" Laxus shouted as he slammed a few dark mages into the ground and the lightning erupted, shocking Heracles.

"At least answer the damn question!" Joseph shouted as he shot through the smoke and punched Heracles in the face.

"A brat hit the master!" A few dark mages cried out before being electrocuted.

Laxus smirked. "Not bad."

* * *

><p>Erza walked into the guild wearing her Heart Kreuz armor and looked around the room for Joseph. "Where is he?"<p>

"He went out on a job." Gray answered as he sat at a bar wearing only boxers again.

"Gray, your clothes." Ghost chuckled on the table.

"Again?" Gray groaned as he searched for them.

"He went by himself?" Erza wondered.

"Nope, he went with Laxus." Ghost replied.

* * *

><p>"These guys are monsters." A dark mage grunted before being knocked unconscious.<p>

Laxus chuckled as he sat on a pile of unconscious dark mages. "That was easy."

"That was… insane." Joseph panted as he stood on top of an unconscious Heracles. "Why didn't you take him down!?" He growled at Laxus as he turned around to face him.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the pile of dark mages.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Joseph demanded.

"It means you aren't getting one." Laxus replied, smirking as he walked out of the castle.

"Bastard…" Joseph muttered before following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>July 6<strong>**th**** X777**

It had been a few months since his evaluation with Laxus, and right now Joseph sat inside a train with Makarov, Erza, and Ghost on the way to Era. Joseph wore a silver jacket and pants while Erza wore her Heart Kreuz armor and Makarov wore his Ten Wizard Saint attire.

"Why are we here?" Joseph asked with his arms folded.

"Hm, let's just say that someone in the council was interested to see you two." Makarov replied.

"Who?" Erza wondered.

Makarov shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

* * *

><p>"Looks like something interesting will be happening today." Saber grinned as he crouched on a rooftop overlooking Era while a communication Lacrima hovered beside him.<p>

"_Out of all the mages of Fairy Tail you chose those two."_ Ultear groaned. _"Jellal will have a tough time getting out of this mess."_

"It's not my fault the Council's system sucks." Saber joked. "Besides, this is payback for all the pain you've caused me."

"_I thought you enjoyed the pain."_ Ultear muttered.

"Only when I'm the one inflicting it." Saber shot back.

"_I'll get you back for this."_ Ultear growled before Saber grabbed the Lacrima and crushed it.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>"Awesome." Joseph stared in awe at a large town built around a high, rocky mountain with the Council headquarters located on top of it. "So this is Era."<p>

"It's not that different from Magnolia." Ghost commented. "The only difference is that rocky mountain in the center of the town."

Erza sighed as she walked beside them. "You need to stop killing the mood."

"Blame it on Joseph." Ghost shot back.

"What did I do?" Joseph wondered.

"It's been a while Makarov." A short old man greeted as he walked up to them.

"Yo, Yajima." Makarov greeted.

"Oi, Ghost, let's go over there." Joseph pointed as they headed off leaving Erza with Makarov and Yajima.

"Always running off to explore." Erza muttered.

"Hopefully he doesn't cause too much damage." Makarov grumbled.

* * *

><p>Heracles smirked as he lied against the wall inside a cell while Siegrain stood outside the cell along with Ultear. "Why would I want to make a deal with a gaki?" He asked.<p>

Siegrain smirked. "Because this gaki will soon be part of the Magic Council. I'm sure you know what that means, Heracles."

"You should be worrying about the present Jellal." Ultear interrupted. "Those two will run into you soon."

"I never thought that I would meet them again." Siegrain chuckled. "Hard to believe that Joseph defeated you."

"I was caught off guard." Heracles growled. "It won't happen again."

Siegrain grinned as he sensed Joseph's magic power. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"That was weird." Joseph muttered as he stood at the entrance of the Magic Council. "I could have sworn that I sensed him."<p>

"Sensed who?" Ghost wondered.

Joseph's eyes narrowed. "Jellal."

"How do you know that name?" A voice interrupted causing Joseph to turn around and his eyes widened.

"J-Jellal." He muttered staring at a blue haired boy with a red tattoo above and under his right eye. Beside Jellal stood a young girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

The girl observed him briefly. "So this is the boy who defeated Heracles."

'Jellal' smirked. "So it would seem."

"Jellal!" Joseph roared as he charged towards him with his fist imbued in ice.

'Jellal' sighed. "Ultear."

Ultear raised her arm and fired a teal orb that she held at Joseph. "**Flash Forward!**" The orb split into numerous copies and shot down at him.

"What?" Joseph cried out as the orbs slammed into him sending dust into the air.

Ghost flinched at the attack. "That has to hurt."

"There you two are." Erza muttered as she walked up behind Ghost. Her eyes widened as the dust cleared and she saw 'Jellal' standing in front of Joseph who had collapsed to his knees. "J-Jellal."

'_Oh great.'_ Ultear thought as she opened her hand and caught the orb that flew back to her.

"What kind of magic was that?" Joseph panted as he got back to his feet glaring at 'Jellal' and Ultear.

Ultear smirked. "**Lost Magic, Arc of Time.**" She giggled as she tossed the orb into the air and caught it. "I find it hard to believe that you are the one who defeated Heracles."

"Joseph Fenrir." Jellal smirked and looked over at Erza. "And you must be, Erza Scarlet."

"So you were the one who wanted to see us." Joseph growled. "Jellal."

Jellal's eyes narrowed. "I know of that name, the name of my twin brother."

"Twin?" Erza's eyes widened while Joseph continued to glare at him.

"My name is Siegrain Fernandes." Siegrain replied. "I figured that I would have a higher chance at finding my twin if I joined the Magic Council."

'_Why can't I find it in myself to believe him?'_ Joseph wondered while clenching his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>July 7<strong>**th**** X777**

"Wow! It's huge!" A young boy with spiky pink-colored here and black eyes exclaimed as he stood in front of the Fairy Tail building with Makarov. "Is this really a mage's guild?"

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov replied.

"Fairy Tail?" The boy wondered.

"Yes. Do fairies have tails or no? Do they even exist in the first place? Nobody really knows. For this reason, it remains an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure." Makarov explained. "Such thoughts encompass its name."

"I don't understand, but it's amazing!" The boy exclaimed.

"What's with you?" Gray wondered as the boy stood in front of him. "I don't like your expression."

"Oh, a fight?" Macao wondered.

"Go right ahead!" Wakaba added.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana exclaimed.

Gray panicked while Natsu turned around. "A pervert."

Gray glared at Natsu and butted heads with him. "Who's a pervert, squinty eyes?"

"Droopy eyes!" Natsu shot back before getting into a fight with Gray.

"How lively." Makarov muttered as he sat at the bar.

"That's how it should be." Reedus said.

"Why do you always get into fights Gray?" Joseph muttered while Erza slammed Natsu and Gray against each other.

"You wanna fight me?" Natsu growled at Erza.

"Idiot!" Gray cried out before they were both sent crashing into the wall.

"That wasn't necessary." Joseph grumbled.

"Why me, too?" Gray muttered.

Erza glared at them. "Don't fight."

"Y-Yes!" Gray exclaimed.

"S-Strong… S-Scary…" Natsu whined.

"Your name?" Erza wondered.

"Natsu." He replied.

"Natsu." Erza smiled while Joseph went back over to where Laxus was and chatted with him. "Listen up. All who come to Fairy Tail are nakama. And this is our house. A house is not a place to fight. Understand? I am Erza." She looked over at Joseph and back to Natsu. "And he's Joseph. Nice to meet you."

"Erza's scary…" Natsu muttered.

"Right?" Gray looked over at Natsu and the two of them grinned before looking away from each other.

"So you're the new dude." Ghost said as he hovered over to Natsu.

"A talking cat?" Natsu wondered.

"He's my partner." Joseph said as he walked over to them.

"I am Ghost!" Ghost introduced. "Nice to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah." Natsu muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>X778<strong>

"So this is the so called demon, huh?" Diablos muttered as he stood in front of children with white hair.

"Mira-nee isn't a demon!" The younger girl cried out while the boy stood in front of the older girl who wore a cloak covering her body.

"I know that." Diablos swiped his left arm out and flames swirled around his feet. "It looks like my mission is complete."

"What mission?" The older girl wondered.

"I was given a job to slay a so called demon, instead I meet three children around my age." Diablos replied and turned around. "My magic would react differently if you were a demon."

"Magic?" The older girl asked.

"I am a devil slayer." Diablos grinned. "The magic that you use is called **Take Over**. You possess the power of the demon that you defeated." He looked over his shoulder at them. "By the way, what are your names?"

"M-Mirajane." The older girl replied.

"Elfman." The boy added.

"Lisanna." The little girl looked hopeful staring at him. "Are you telling the truth that Mira-nee isn't a demon?"

"Yeah." Diablos gave them a small smile. "Trust me, I know what it's like to be called a demon."

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Diablos looked passed the trees of the forest that they were in. "If you pass through this forest you'll end up at a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Is that the guild you're part of?" Lisanna asked.

Diablos shook his head. "No, I don't belong in a guild like Fairy Tail. Instead I am an independent mage." He looked at Mirajane and smiled. "You are human, always remember that." Her eyes widened as he turned around and walked off.

"Wait! What is your name!?" Mirajane called out after him.

"Diablos Mammon." He gave them a wave as he slowly disappeared into the forest. "This will probably be the only time we see each other."

* * *

><p><strong>December 15<strong>**th**** X778**

Lightning cracked in the sky as explosions erupted through a canyon. Rain fell as swirls of ice clashed against sparks of lightning. Joseph skidded across the muddy ground panting while Laxus stood with his arms at his side.

"Who ever thought that I'd be fighting you." Joseph chuckled while cracking his knuckles.

"I hardly consider this a challenge." Laxus clenched his fist and raised it into the air. "_**Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!**_** Raging Bolt!**" A large bolt of lightning fell from the clouds and crashed into Joseph.

"**Ice Dragon's Barrier!**" Joseph emerged from the explosion with his arms crossed and gauntlets made of ice attached to his arms. He smirked at Laxus. "I've been improving my defense."

"So I can see." Laxus grinned before transforming his body into electricity and shot towards Joseph. "Let's see you try and counter this!"

Joseph flung his arms out and the gauntlets of ice shattered. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" His entire body soon became covered in silver scales and he blocked Laxus' punch. "Looks like we're at a stalemate."

"Think again." Laxus smirked as lightning sparked underneath Joseph's feet.

"Damn it!" Joseph cursed as he was engulfed in a blast of lightning that lifted him into the air.

"It's time to end this!" Laxus declared as he outstretched both his open palms and fired multiple lightning orbs at Joseph. The lightning orbs slammed into Joseph, engulfing him in a blast of lightning.

"I'll defeat you…" Joseph muttered as he collapsed to the ground.

"Better luck next year." Laxus said as Joseph fell unconscious.

"The S-Class Mage for this year is Laxus Dreyar!" Makarov declared.

* * *

><p><strong>X779<strong>

"You're still down about last year?" Erza asked as Joseph sat at the bar pouting.

"What gave it away?" Joseph muttered.

"The obvious pouting." Ghost replied landing on top of his head. "Not to mention you're always looking up at the second floor."

Joseph gave a quick glance at the second floor then huffed. "I am not always looking up at the second floor."

"You just did." Ghost dead-panned. He then looked over at the small blue cat beside him. "Aren't I right Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy agrees with what anyone says." Joseph grumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Besides, Laxus has been an arrogant prick ever since he became S-Class."

"Are you worried about him?" Erza wondered.

"As if!" Joseph replied and looked over at Mirajane who hung out with Elfman and Lisanna who was chatting with Natsu. "I'm surprised you two haven't gotten into a fight yet."

Erza sighed. "It's probably because of your depressed state."

"Who said that I was depressed?" Joseph mumbled.

"That does it!" Erza bonked Joseph on the head and dragged him off his seat.

"Oi, Erza!" Joseph cried out while the other mages in the guild chuckled at him.

"You and I are going on a mission to clear your head!" Erza declared as she grabbed a job off the board and stormed out of the guild while dragging Joseph along.

"He's so dead." Ghost commented.

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>"That was uncalled for." Joseph muttered as he sat in a train cart with Erza.<p>

"How long are you going to be down about losing?" Erza asked with her arms folded.

"What's the job we're doing anyway?" Joseph asked, changing the subject.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "We're not done yet."

"I know." Joseph sighed; looking out the window. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"It's an easy job. We just need to take out a group of bandits." Erza replied; scanning the sheet of paper that she held in her hands.

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>"You didn't need to come along, Diablos." Marcus grumbled as he walked into a town filled with people hanging out in the streets.<p>

"I was bored." Diablos muttered.

"You're still thinking about them?" Marcus asked.

"I was just wondering if they joined a guild." Diablos replied, sliding his hands into his pockets. He smirked. "Besides, it's not every day that you meet someone that can use the power of a demon."

Marcus stopped, causing Diablos to bump into his back. "What the hell man?" Diablos grunted.

"Who is she?" Marcus wondered, staring at a young girl with purple hair and hazel eyes. The girl held a sheathed sword in her left hand, causing Marcus's hand to twitch. "She's strong."

"You just met her-" Diablos sighed as Marcus immediately took off. "Why do I even bother?"

"**Requip: Demon Sword Gram!**" A black blade appeared in Marcus's hand as he swung it down on the girl causing her to raise her blade in defense. A shockwave erupted as their blades connected.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

"I'm hurt that you don't draw out your sword." Marcus replied as he pushed off her and skidded across the ground. He twirled his blade in the air before resting it on his shoulder. "I am Marcus Tempest!"

* * *

><p>"Clover town my ass." A boy wearing a black cloak with orange hair and black eyes grumbled as he walked into the town.<p>

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's disappointed." A boy wearing a gray trench coat with blonde hair and dark blue eyes muttered.

"Looks like we were all attracted to this location." A boy wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants with brown hair and eyes added, sitting on a rooftop.

"Please don't tell me that we all got the same job." A boy wearing a black cloak with black hair and red eyes groaned as he walked in on their conversation.

The boy with orange hair grinned. "Looks that way. I am Siegfried."

"Someone's a bit friendly." The blonde hair boy muttered before smirking. "Whatever, I am Lionel, Lionel Zenith."

"Michael, Michael Spade." The brown haired boy huffed.

"I guess I'm the one with the cool name." The black haired boy grinned. "I am Lucian Mycenae."

"AS IF!"

* * *

><p>"Black flames." Diablos's eyes widened as Marcus skidded beside him from the attack.<p>

"What's with this guy?" Marcus grunted.

"You know, it's wrong to fight women." A boy with grey hair and brown eyes grinned; wearing a brown cloak.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't need your help."

Diablos chuckled. "Someone just got rejected."

* * *

><p>Three cloaked figures, standing on a clock tower overlooking Clover town observed the scene unfolding before them. "The council must be getting desperate."<p>

The figure on the left giggled. "They all look strong."

"They're just kids." The larger cloaked figure grunted. "I wonder if one of the kids down there is the one who defeated Heracles."

"I doubt it." The leader smirked as his cloak flapped against the wind. "I heard from a contact that the boy took a different job."

"And now I've lost interested."

"Perseus, Jeanne, deal with the grunts. Leave the Dragon Prince to me." The leader ordered.

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"I still don't want to talk about it." Joseph grunted as he imbued his fist with ice and slammed a bandit into the ground.<p>

"You still have a chance this year to become S-Class." Erza stated as she cut down two bandits charging at her with her sword.

"I know." Joseph ducked as a bandit swung a fist at him then kneed the bandit in the stomach, sending them crashing into a rock.

"Form up!" The leader ordered as the remaining bandits banded together.

Erza smirked. "Looks like your plan worked."

"Too easy." Joseph leapt into the air and sucked in his breath as ice swirled around him. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**" He let out a roar as a blast of ice crashed into the cluster of bandits, causing them all to cry out as they were defeated.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Iron God's Drill!<strong>" A black spiraling drill slammed against Marcus's blade as he parried it off.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Marcus groaned as he readied his blade.

The cloaked figure smirked as he slammed his drill into the ground. "I wonder what your blades will taste like after I defeat you."

Diablos sighed. "Looks like we just became the hunted."

"Interesting." The grey haired boy grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Let's see who is stronger." Black flames engulfed his body as he charged towards the figure.

"**Iron God's Armor!**" The entire body of the figure turned into black iron as they readied themselves.

"**Flame God's Hiken!**" Black flames exploded around them as the grey haired boy punched the figure.

The cloak blew off the figure, revealing a man with light black hair and violet eyes. The man smirked as the flames swirled around him. "What is your name, God Slayer?"

"Eden Stormbringer. And yours?"

"Alexander Zephyr." Alex smirked as he swung his leg back. "**Iron God's Harpoon!**"

Eden pushed off Alex, avoiding a kick that was imbued with black iron. He smirked. "Two can play at that game." He spun his body in a circular fashion as Marcus shot past him. "He's all yours."

A black aura swirled around Marcus's fist as he swung it back and punched Alex in the face. "**Black Dragon's Chaos Fist!**" He grinned as Alex skidded back from the attack. "Take it away!"

The purple haired girl leaped over him and raised her sheathed sword into the air. "**Gravity Change!**"

Alex grunted as his body was crushed into the ground. "Cheap trick."

"**Style of the Undrawn Long Sword!**" The girl lunged at him with her sword and swung down on him. "**Slashing Form!**"

"**Requip: Holy Empress Armor!**" Jeanne smiled as her blonde hair flowed in the wind; angel like wings unfolded from her white armor. Sparks flew as her blade parried off the attack.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked as he stood back up.

"I was observing our opponents." Jeanne giggled as she landed beside him. She looked over at the purple haired girl. "The name's Jeanne. What's yours, Ms. Swordsman?"

"Kagura." The girl replied while readying her blade.

"I see." Jeanne smiled. "I'm going to enjoy carving my blade into your body."

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd see a guy who can turn into a giant." Siegfried wiped some blood off his lip as he stared at Perseus who towered over them.<p>

"**Titan magic.**" Perseus said. "That is my magic."

"You just made it a whole lot easier for us to take you down." Lucian declared as he created a blade made of shadows. "**Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade!**"

Perseus smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"With pleasure!" Lionel leaped into the air with lightning sparking around his fists. He then brought them together and engulfed Perseus in a lightning explosion. "**Lightning Dragon's Raging Thunder!**"

A giant hand emerged from the smoke and swiped it away. Perseus chuckled. "That tickled."

"Tch." Lionel muttered. "I'll leave it to you guys."

"Don't mind if I do!" Michael leaped over Lucian as he fired his blade of shadows at Perseus. Flames erupted around his body as Michael spun his hands in a circular motion. "**Trail of the Burning Phoenix!**" Flames fired out of the circle he had made and slammed into Perseus's body.

"It's time to finish this." Siegfried ripped off his cloak and summoned down gravity to halt Perseus's movement.

"Damn it!" Perseus cursed.

* * *

><p>"Their powers are increasing." Alex panted.<p>

"Looks like Perseus is having the same problems." Jeanne chuckled.

"Eden, can you create one last explosion?" Marcus wondered.

"I still have plenty of magic left." Eden replied. "Though the spell in mind will most likely drain the rest of my magic."

"That's all we need." Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Mind lending a hand, Kagura?"

"Just this once." Kagura raised her sheathed sword and stood beside him.

"Diablos, you know what to do." Marcus stated.

"What are they planning?" Alex wondered.

Jeanne's eyes widened. "What is this?" Flames swirled around them before wrapping over their bodies.

Diablos smirked. "**Fire Demon's Wrath!**"

"Leave the rest to me." Eden raised his hand, pointing at them and the flames that Diablos created, were sucked into the palm of his hand. "**God Slayer's Secret Art!**"

Alex's eyes widened. "He knows that spell!"

Eden raised his hand into the air as a great spiraling flames centered on the palm of his hand. The black flames then morphed into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun. "**Dai Enkai: Entei!**" He then flung the giant fireball at them and watched as it exploded.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Slaying Evil!<strong>" Siegfried jumped over Perseus who was still in his titan form and smashed him to the ground with a powerful palm strike.

Perseus gasped as his body was crushed into the ground. "This is!"

"**Punishing the Wicked: Avici!**" Siegfried shouted as the ground underneath Perseus, shattered.

Lionel's jaw dropped. "That magic is **Crash!**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Style of the Undrawn Long Sword!<strong>" Kagura adapted a stabbing stance while charging at Jeanne and Alex who emerged from the explosion.

"Bastard." Alex grunted.

Marcus hovered above them and descended onto them with his fists imbued in darkness. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**"

"**Strong Form!**" Kagura slammed the butte of her sword into Jeanne sending her crashing into Alex.

Marcus swung his arms in a circular motion as the black aura swirled around him. "**Black Dragon's Armageddon!**" A black wave fired from his fists and sent the two crashing through several buildings of the town.

* * *

><p>Siegfried collapsed to his knees panting while an unconscious Perseus laid on the ground beside him. "That could've gone better." He panted.<p>

Lionel chuckled. "You could've told us you used **Crash**."

"Instead of having us wasting our time, attacking him." Michael added.

Siegfried shrugged his shoulders. "You guys seemed to have it under control."

Lucian scoffed. "Yeah right."

The group then hard a cracking noise and looked over at a house and watched as it exploded while Jeanne and Alex flew through the explosion and landed on top of Perseus.

"At least we know where the other two were." Michael chuckled.

"So that's where the third guy was." Marcus said as he emerged from the destroyed house.

Eden chuckled. "I think we over did it." He pointed over at several pissed off citizens.

"I guess we're all independent mages." Diablos stated as he stood beside Marcus.

"Don't include me in your group." Kagura interrupted. "I am part of a legal guild, Mermaid Heel."

Marcus smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Joseph muttered as he sat beside Erza on a train cart back to Magnolia.<p>

Erza smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Joseph blushed as he wrapped his arm around Erza. "To tell the truth, I'm actually surprised."

Erza looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Joseph smirked. "It's rare to see you show some emotion."

Erza blushed and looked away. "Baka."

* * *

><p><strong>December 7<strong>**th**** X779**

The ground underneath them cracked as Joseph head-butted Laxus. Laxus smirked as lightning sparked around him. "Looks like you've gotten stronger."

"I told you." Joseph's eyes glowed as he raised his fist and punched Laxus in the face. "I will defeat you!"

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to become S-Class." Laxus's fist sparked with lightning as he punched Joseph in the stomach.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" Joseph smirked as Laxus grunted from the impact his fist made on his body. "I'm not holding back." Ice began to swirl around his fists as he spun in a circle. "**Ice Dragon's Twister!**" A dragon-like tornado howled as it engulfed Laxus and slashed him while throwing him into the air.

Laxus smirked. "Not bad." He landed on the ground and released lightning from his fist and slammed it into the ground, creating a concentrated wheel of lightning that rolled towards Joseph.

Joseph raised his arms in a defensive position. "**Ice Dragon's Barrier!**"

"That move of yours is pathetic." Laxus panted.

Ice swirled around the explosion as Joseph emerged from the smoke, charging at Laxus with a frozen fist. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**" He punched Laxus in the face, causing a large amount of ice to explode around them while Laxus skidded back from the impact. "**Howling Meteor!**"

"You pass." Laxus smiled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"The S-Class Mage for this year is Joseph Fenrir!" Makarov declared.

* * *

><p><strong>X780<strong>

"This guy must be part of that independent guild!" A dark mage cried out as they laid in a pile of rubble.

"Yeah, this guy is Archangel!" Another dark mage added.

Siegfried smirked as he stood in the center of a crater. "This is too easy." His cloak lifted into the air as shockwaves generated underneath his feet.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised the Magic Council acknowledged our guild." Saber muttered as he crouched on top of a rooftop of a tower.<p>

"_I guess our powers are too great for them to ignore."_ Diablos said through the communication Lacrima.

Saber smirked. "Not to mention that we're being led by the Dragon Prince."

"_He's known by another name as well."_

"I know. Master Hades talks about him all the time. The Dragon Knight." Saber chuckled. His eyes narrowed. "Any luck on Oración Seis or Tartarus?"

"_I take it even Grimoire Heart has no knowledge about Tartarus."_

"We only met once." Saber replied. "And that was when they gave Master Hades the Devil's Heart."

"_The source of his massive magic power."_

"I'll talk to you later." Saber clenched his fist and smashed the Lacrima into pieces.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come along." Lionel muttered as he trudged along a dirt path.<p>

Lucian shrugged his shoulders as he walked beside him. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Lionel sighed. "Just don't mess this up."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Blue Pegasus." Lionel replied.

"Why there?" Lucian asked.

"Just to check on a friend of mine."

Lucian sighed. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Will you two knock it off!?" Joseph cried out as he pulled Erza and Mirajane apart. The two of them were once again in the middle of a fight until Joseph interrupted them.<p>

"Joseph's scary." Natsu muttered.

Gray nodded his head. "He's got guts to get in between their fight."

"Yeesh." Joseph sighed. "I'm gone for a few days and you two are already in a fight. It's like Natsu and Gray."

"OI!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

Ghost chuckled as he sat beside Happy. "It's true."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p><strong>X781<strong>

"I trust that you have an answer?" Siegrain asked as he stood in a prison where Heracles slouched against the wall inside his cell.

Heracles smirked. "The Tower of Heaven."

"Yeah." Siegrain smiled. "Your powers will be necessary in defending it."

"Will my nakama be joining me?"

Siegrain smirked. "That depends on your answer."

* * *

><p><strong>X782<strong>

"Training?" Erza wondered.

"Two years at the most." Joseph replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I've realized that I'm not at your level or Laxus's."

"You'll be back though, right?" Erza asked.

Joseph smiled. "I promise. Besides, I'm not like Gildarts."

Erza lowered her head. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll leave Ghost in your care." Joseph looked at Ghost who sat on Erza's shoulder. "Try and keep Happy out of trouble."

Ghost grinned. "No promises."

"Until then." Joseph turned around and walked off, leaving Magnolia behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Response to reviews:<strong>

**myzor king of war – I'll probably have Gray and Joseph fight each other during the Galuna Island arc.**

**Wacko12 – There are enough Nalu stories out there for you to enjoy. I'm sticking with the pairings that I've decided on for this story.**

_**hersecondsago**_** – Thanks for the advice. And I wouldn't make checking out your story, so send me a PM. :)**

**Son of joseph and erza - :)**

**ShadowSolaris29 – I plan on making the Dragon King Festival a whole lot better than the last version.**

**spiralgamer – Hopefully the pairings this time have more chemistry than last time.**

_**Guest**_** – Enjoy**

**NEXT TIME: SALAMANDER AND LEVIATHAN**


	4. Salamander and Leviathan

**Do any of you guys have suggestions for Lucian's nickname? Because I really don't like "the Darkness Dragon" and I feel like changing it but as we know it, Rogue's nickname is "the Shadow Dragon", :(, so I'm stuck on what to change his nickname to.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 2<strong>**nd**** X784**

"I hate it whenever Marcus thinks that I'm the errand boy." A young man of average height with a muscular build, muttered. He had smoothed out black hair and red eyes, and a tanned skin tone; he wore a black jacket over his grey shirt and pants.

"Here's the package that you ordered." The shop owner said as he emerged from the back of the shop.

"Thanks." Lucian muttered as he accepted the package and slid it inside his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Two years, huh?" A young man with black hair and light blue eyes at the port of Hargeon. He donned a large, black coat with gold trims on the edges that draped over his shoulders. He wore a silver long sleeved shirt and pants with dragon-like scales embedded on them.<p>

"I wonder how everyone has been." Joseph smiled.

"Titania, that name fits you perfectly, Erza." He muttered as he walked into the crowded streets of Hargeon.

* * *

><p>"Eh? This is the only magic store in this town?" A young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes asked.<p>

"Yes. Because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town." The shop owner replied.

"And besides, only 10% of the citizens can use magic." Lucian added as he leaned against a wall.

The shop owner nodded his head. "This store is mainly for traveling mages."

"Ah~" Lucy sighed. "I guess I came here for nothing."

"The name's Lucian, Lucian Mycenae." Lucian introduced as he walked over to her. "And yours?"

Lucy blushed. "L-Lucy. Are you a mage as well?"

Lucian nodded his head. "I am a independent mage."

"Independent mage?" Lucy wondered.

"A mage that doesn't belong to either Legal or Dark Guilds." Lucian explained.

Her eyes widened. "Could you be part of that famous independent guild, Requiem?"

Lucian smirked. "I didn't know that we were famous."

"When you guys take out a lot of dark guilds, your names tend to spread. Archangel, the Dragon Knight, the Lightning Dragon, Black Flames, the Immortal Phoenix, Ares, and the Darkness Dragon, all of you have powers that can match Fairy Tail's." Lucy said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Lucian chuckled. "By the way, what are you looking for anyway?"

"Ah, I am looking for powerful Gate Keys." Lucy replied.

"Gate Keys, huh? That's unusual." The shop owner commented.

Lucy's eyes widened as she spotted a key in a box on a counter. "That's the white puppy, White Doggy!"

"That's not powerful at all." The shop owner stated.

"It's okay, I was looking for it." Lucy smiled and shot over towards the shop owner while holding the key in the box. "How much?"

"20,000 jewels." The shop owner replied.

"I wonder how much it is?" Lucy asked again.

"This is weird." Lucian muttered.

"Like I said, 20,000 jewels." The shop owner stated.

Lucy got on top of the counter and posed in a sexy manner. "I wonder how much it really is, handsome mister?"

Lucian sighed. "I guess I'll pay for it." He then grinned. _'Not like it's my money anyways.'_

* * *

><p>"Tch, I only got a 1,000 jewels discount." Lucy huffed as she walked beside Lucian. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 jewels?"<p>

"Technically, I got the discount." Lucian said. "And I think your sex appeal is worth way more than that."

Lucy blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks again."

Lucian shrugged his shoulders. "No problem." He stopped and let out a sigh. "I better get going."

"Already?" Lucy asked.

"My guild master gets upset whenever I'm not on time to his pointless meetings." Lucian smirked. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Lucy nodded her head and watched as he walked off. She heard a lot of females squealing and looked over at the source.

"A famous mage is in town!?" A female cried out as she ran past Lucy towards the crowd.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Her companion called out.

"Salamander?" Lucy's eyes widened. "The one who uses **Fire Magic** they don't sell in stores? He's in this town!?"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as he walked through an empty street. "I ended up riding the train twice."<p>

Ghost chuckled as he walked beside Happy. "That was too funny."

"Natsu, you have motion sickness, right?" Happy added.

"I am very hungry, too" Natsu stated.

"We don't have any money." Happy said.

"Hey, you two. The Salamander we are looking for is Igneel, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Happy replied. "Only Igneel can be called the Fire Dragon, don't you think?"

"I still think that it's not him." Ghost added.

"Salamander-sama!" A girl cried out from the crowd up head.

"You're so handsome!" Another one added.

"Salamander!?" Natsu and Happy cried out before rushing over to the crowd.

Ghost sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He then ran after them.

* * *

><p>'<em>W-Why is my heart beating so fast?'<em> Lucy thought as she stared at the man in the center of the crowd. _'Come on, what's happening to me!? He looked at me!'_ Lucy squealed as Bora looked over at her. _'He's a famous mage after all! That's why my heart is beating so fast!?'_ She hopped towards Bora with hearts popping out of her eyes. _'Could it be that I am-?'_

"Igneel!" Natsu exclaimed as he shoved through the crowd. The charm wore off of Lucy as Natsu stared blankly at Bora. "Who are you?"

Bora froze in shock than waved his hand in the air. "What if I say I'm Salamander?" His jaw dropped as he saw Natsu, Happy, and Ghost walking away. "Fast!"

"You are being rude!" Several girls exclaimed as they slammed Natsu into the ground.

They rolled across the street, while beating him down. "That's right! Salamander-sama is an excellent mage!"

"Apologize to him!" Another girl demanded.

"What's with you all!?" Natsu cried out.

"Please stop. He didn't really mean it, after all." Bora scribbled 'Salamander' on a board and handed it to Natsu. "Here's my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

"I don't need it." Natsu said.

"I think we were wrong." Happy said as Natsu's body twitched while laying in a heap of garbage.

"No shit." Ghost added.

"Well then, I have some errands to run at the port, so if you'll excuse me." Bora smirked and snapped his fingers. "**Red Carpet.**" Purple flames swirled around Bora and brought him into the air. "I am having a party on my ship tonight. Everyone is invited." He then blasted off into the sky.

"Who is that guy?" Natsu wondered.

"He is really disgusting, right?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them. Natsu, Ghost, and Happy looked over at her. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he leaned on the railing of a balcony overlooking the port. "I am stuffed!"<p>

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Man who would have thought that we'd get a free meal!" Ghost added.

"Come to think of it, isn't that the ship Salamander will host his party at?" Happy wondered, looking at the ship sailing out on the waters.

Natsu looked over at the ship then immediately turned back around as his cheeks puffed out. "I'm starting to feel sick!"

Joseph smirked as he walked up to them. "Yo!"

Their jaws dropped as he walked over to them. "JOSEPH!" They exclaimed.

"The one and only." He smiled and was immediately tacked to the ground by them.

"What's up with the clothing?" Natsu asked as they rolled on the ground.

"Get off me!" Joseph shouted as he pulled them off. "Sheesh, I was not expecting that kind of welcoming." He looked over at Ghost and patted his head. "Why aren't you with Erza?"

"E-Erza!" Their faces paled while Joseph looked at them confused.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked.

They shook their heads. "N-Nothing!"

"Erza isn't that scary." Joseph chuckled as their faces paled again. "By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"These two were looking for Igneel again." Ghost replied.

"We thought that the rumored 'Salamander' was Igneel." Happy added.

"Have you had any luck in finding Nexus?" Natsu asked.

Joseph shook his head. "I gave up looking for him a year ago."

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" A girl exclaimed, gaining their attention.

"I wanted to go!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Salamander?" A third girl wondered.

"You don't know him? He is that famous mage of Fairy Tail who is currently in town!"

Their eyes widened at the mention of 'Fairy Tail'. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu whispered and looked over at the ship. He immediately got motion-sickness and looked away.

* * *

><p>"You are the worst kind of mage!" Lucy shouted at Bora after he had thrown her keys into the sea.<p>

Natsu then fell from the sky and crashed through the roof of the ship, surprising Bora and his men.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy. The ship began to rock and Natsu immediately covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed out.

"It's hopeless! I can't hold it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You suck!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy asked as he hovered in the air with Ghost beside him.

"Happy, Ghost!" Lucy exclaimed. She then pointed at Bora. "He fooled me by saying he would help me join Fairy Tail. By the way, did you two have wings before?"

"We'll tell you the details later!" Happy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Ghost added as they wrapped their tails around Lucy and flew off the ship.

"Tch, after her!" Bora ordered. "It'll be a problem if she informs the council!"

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is covered!" Ghost replied.

"I won't let you get away!" Bora whipped his arm out and flames shot out towards them. "**Prominence Whip!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Fangs!**" A large number of fang-shaped masses of ice soared through the air, taking out the spiraling flames.

"What was that?" Lucy shouted.

"T-There's a guy standing on the water!" One of Bora's men exclaimed.

"What?" Bora walked out onto the deck of the ship and his jaw dropped.

Joseph smirked as waves of water swirled around him and froze them in ice. "Looks like those two years of training paid off."

"Tch." Bora cursed.

"Oi!" Natsu panted as he kneeled on the ship glaring at them.

* * *

><p>"We've got to save Natsu and the other girls!" Lucy said.<p>

"Lucy, listen up." Happy said.

"What is it at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

Happy's and Ghost's wings vanished. "Our transformation has a time limit." Ghost replied.

"Shitty cats!" Lucy shouted as they fell into the water.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Joseph cracked his knuckles. "It's time for your ship to dock." He swung his arms in a circular fashion and the water around him became ice and swirled around him. "<strong>Ice Dragon's Twister!<strong>" The waves of ice blasted forward and crashed into the ship, sending it straight back to Hargeon.

"What the hell!" Ghost exclaimed as they were swept by the ice.

"I-It's cold!" Lucy cried out as she was swept in the ice.

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this!?" A citizen wondered as they stared at the wrecked ship.<p>

"A ship was plunged into the port!" Another citizen exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Bora cursed. "Where is that guy?"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw Natsu stand up on top of the wrecked ship.

"Whoops, I over did it." Joseph chuckled as he walked onto the beach and jumped onto the ship beside Natsu. "Had a fun ride?"

"S-Shut up!" Natsu shouted. They then quit their bickering and glared at Bora. "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"What if I am?" Bora replied. "Oi, finish them off!"

"Roger!" His men shouted.

"Let me take a good look at your face!" Natsu tore off his jacket while Joseph shrugged off his coat.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Happy comforted. "We failed to mention it, but Natsu is a mage as well."

Ghost nodded his head. "As is Joseph."

Natsu instantly punched Bora's men aside. "I am Fairy Tail's Natsu!"

Joseph smirked. "And I am Fairy Tail's Joseph!"

"And I haven't seen you before!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy said, looking up at Joseph and Natsu. "Natsu and the other guy are mages from Fairy Tail?"

"T-That crest!" One of the men exclaimed staring at the crests on Joseph's and Natsu's shoulders. "They're the real thing, Bora-san!"

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!"

"Bora." Joseph growled as he slammed his fists together.

"I don't care if you are a villain or a good person," Natsu stared as he walked forward along with Joseph.

"But we won't forgive anyone who pretends to be from Fairy Tail!" Joseph declared.

"So what are you two gonna do about it!?" Bora shouted. He flung his arms out and fire shot towards them. "**Prominence Typhoon!**" A spiral of flames crashed into Natsu and Joseph, igniting an explosion on the ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"A big mouth won't get you far." Bora muttered as he stared at the flames.

"Disgusting. Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked while eating the flames. "I've never tasted such disgusting flames before!"

Bora's jaw dropped as Natsu sucked in all of the flames and smirked. "Thanks for the meal." Natsu said.

Joseph chuckled as he sat on the ship behind Natsu with his arms folded. "I'll leave him to you."

"W-W-W-W-What the hell are these guys!?" Bora shouted.

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy stated.

"I have never seen magic like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"After that meal, my power has surged up." Natsu slammed his fists together and flames swirled around his body. "Here I go!" He sucked in the flames and fired them out of his mouth. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Joseph flung his arm out and fired a large number of fang-shaped masses of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Fangs!**" Joseph smirked as all of Bora's men were taken out by the explosion. "Show me how strong you've gotten, Natsu."

"B-Bora-san." A grunt said. "I've heard of these two before. Pink-hair and a scale-skin scarf, black hair and scale-like clothes. There's no doubt! These guys are the real, Salamander and Leviathan!"

"Remember this." Natsu clutched his fists as flames spiraled around his arms. "This is what a Fairy Tail mage is about!" He then blasted straight towards Bora.

Bora panicked and flung his arms out. "**Red Shower!**" A hail of flames fired out towards Natsu. Natsu leapt over the barrage of fire and punched Bora in the face before kicking him towards the town.

"He eats fire and then attacks with it?" Lucy muttered. "Is this really magic?"

Ghost nodded his head. "The same thing applies to Joseph except his element is ice."

"Dragon lungs to emit the element, dragon scales to dissolve the element, and dragon nails to engrave the element, that's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon. In other words, it's a counter spell." Happy explained.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Originally it was a dragon interception spell." Happy replied.

"**Hell Prominence!**" Bora fired a beam of flames at the town that tore through the buildings.

"**Dragon Slayer Magic**!" Ghost finished.

"Igneel and Nexus taught Natsu and Joseph that." Happy added.

"Damn you!" Bora cursed as he raised a sphere of flames in his hands and threw it at Natsu.

Natsu caught the sphere of flames and sucked it in. "I could eat this the whole day! Oi, you bastard! I will turn you into smoked meat."

"Don't do that!" Bora squealed.

"Send him flying!" Natsu slammed his fists together and leapt towards Bora. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He punched Bora with a flame imbued fist and sent him crashing through the town until he flew into a bell.

Joseph chuckled as he picked up his coat and draped it back over his shoulders. "Now that's overdoing it."

Happy sighed. "Natsu, you should've used smoke instead of flames if you wanted to smoke him."

"Oh fuck me." Joseph cursed as soldiers marched down the streets towards them.

"Military!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu then grabbed Lucy's arm and sprinted away along with Joseph, Happy, and Ghost. "Crap, let's run!"

Joseph chuckled as he ran beside them. "Same old Natsu."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed with Ghost flying beside him.

"Why me, too!?" Lucy cried out.

"Because you want to join our guild, right?" Natsu replied. Natsu grinned at Lucy. "Come with us."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest<strong>_** – I'm not sure if I want to give them pairings yet because they are antagonists. That's why I haven't told what their pairings are yet.**

**myzor king of war – Thanks for the review**

**ShadowSolaris29 – Well, you got to see one of their appearances this chapter.**

** raequin . erven – That was also one of the reasons why I decided on the rewrite. The Edolas arc in the old version sucked, LOL.**

**NEXT TIME: FIRE & ICE DRAGON, MONKEY & OX**


	5. Fire & Ice Dragon, Monkey & Ox

"Those Fairy Tail idiots did it again. They destroyed half a harbor, and left the beach frozen in ice this time." A councilor stated.

Nine figures stood on a circle in the middle of a room with the floor in the shape of a magic seal.

"Hmph, I like those idiots very much though." Siegrain said.

"Yeah." Yajima agreed. "It's true that they are a bunch of idiots but it's a fact that they have very talented people."

Ultear smirked. "Reminds me of a certain independent guild."

"Like two sides of the same coin, right?" Another councilor wondered.

"Just let them be." Siegrain smiled and folded his arms. "This world would be boring without those idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>July 4<strong>**th****, X784**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said as the five of them stood in front of a building with 'Fairy Tail' labeled at the entrance.

Joseph smiled. "Glad to see it hasn't changed much."

Lucy looked over at him confused. "How long were you gone?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I left to train for two years."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "TWO YEARS!"

Natsu marched forward and kicked the doors open. "We're home!"

"Yo/Welcome back!" Several mages greeted.

"You did something reckless again." A mage chuckled. "I heard about Hargeon-" The mage was cut off as Natsu kicked him in the face and sent him flying across the room.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Why!?" Lucy squealed.

"That information you gave me about Salamander was fake!" Natsu shouted.

"How could I've known!?" The mage asked as he emerged out of the pile of broken wood. "I just told you the rumors I'd heard, that's all!"

"What did you say!?" Natsu growled.

"Do you wanna fight!?" The mage shot back. Natsu punched the mage into another group of mages, sending them flying along with the tables.

Joseph chuckled. "It's good to be back."

"Take it easy, Natsu." Happy said as he waved his paw in the air. "That's enough~" He was cut off as a mage crashed into him and sent him flying over a table.

"I don't feel sorry for him." Ghost said as he floated over to find some place safe to sit.

The rest of the mages than went into a full out brawl and knocked over dishes off the table as they fought each other.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Amazing! I really made it to Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?" Gray looked up, wearing nothing but boxers. "You said Natsu is back!?" His jaw dropped as Joseph sat at a table punching mages out of his face as they flew towards him. "Joseph's back as well!?"

Joseph looked over at Gray and grinned. "Yo!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Gray shouted. He then marched over to the group of mages that were rolling in a dust of clouds. "Let's settle our previous fight, Natsu!"

"Gray," Cana took a sip from her glass of wine and set it on the table. "Your clothes."

"Ah, crap!" Gray exclaimed.

Cana sighed. "That's why I hate the men here." She then took a barrel of alcohol and began to chug it. "They are so undignified."

"Fight me!" Gray demanded while Natsu had a mage pinned in his arms.

"Come back with your clothes on!" Natsu shot back.

"Yapping in the middle of the day. You aren't kids, you know." Elfman said as he walked up to them with his arms folded. He then rose his fist into the air. "A man should talk with his fists!"

"So all he does is fight." Lucy commented.

Natsu and Gray looked over from their bickering and punched Elfman away. "Get out of the way!"

"And he got beaten!" Lucy added.

"How noisy." Loke said as he had two girls wrapped in his arms. He grew a tick mark as a can hit his forehead and walked towards the rolling dust of squabbling mages. "I will join the fight just for you." He said looking at the girls.

"Good luck!" The girls cheered.

"Not on my list anymore." Lucy said as she crossed out Loke's picture from her book. "What's with this place? There isn't a single normal person here."

"Ara, a newcomer?"

Lucy looked over and her eyes widened. "Mirajane! The real one!" She then pointed over at the squabbling mages. "U-Um, won't you stop them?"

"They are always like that." Mira replied. "It's better not to interfere. Besides-" She was cut off as Elfman slammed into her and knocked her to the floor. She looked up at Lucy and smiled. "It is fun, right?"

"Ah! Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed as a ghost hovered over Mira's body. She was then knocked to the ground as Gray crashed into her.

Natsu grinned as he twirled Gray's boxers in the air. "Ah, my underwear!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ojou-chan, if you don't mind, can I borrow your underw-" Gray was cut off as he was whacked away by Lucy.

"As if!" Lucy shouted.

Loke then arrived and picked up Lucy in bridal style. "Those indelicate guys are troublesome, right?" He then dropped Lucy as he was punched away by Elfman.

"Men talk with their fists!" Elfman than flew off as Natsu kicked him away.

"You are in the way!" Natsu shouted.

Joseph chuckled as he relaxed at an empty table. "Man, this is hilarious."

"Do something!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Cut it out already!" Cana exclaimed as she raised a card into the air.

"Now things are getting serious!" Joseph grinned and slammed his fists together as ice swirled around his body.

Gray slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand and ice flowed out of them. "Now I am angry!"

Elfman let out a roar and raised his fist into the air as it was covered in rocks.

"You guys are troublesome." Loke muttered as his ring glowed.

Natsu clenched both his fists and flames ignited around them. "Bring it on!"

"Fighting with magic!" Lucy squealed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Don't say Aye!" Lucy whined.

A giant foot than slammed down onto the ground and everyone looked up as a giant hovered over them. "Will you cut it out already, you fools!"

Lucy's eyes popped out as she stared up. "Huge!"

Mira smiled. "Ara, so you were here, Master?"

"Yeah." Makarov replied.

"M-Master!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu laughed as he remained oblivious to what was going on. "Everybody got scared! This fight is my victo-" He was cut off as a giant foot landed on top of him.

Makarov then noticed Lucy and looked over at her. "Huh, a newcomer?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy squealed. Her jaw dropped as the giant shrunk into a small old man wearing an orange suit.

"Nice to meet you!" Makarov greeted.

"He shrank!" Lucy exclaimed. "That aside, she called you Master."

"Yes, he is Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov-san." Mira stated.

Makarov then did a back flip into the air but crashed into the railing and slowly pulled himself on top of it. He coughed into his hand and the mages down below grew silent. "You did it again, jerks!" He then raised a pile of papers in his hand and waved them in the air. "Look at these documents I received from the Council! They are all complaints! All you jerks do is make the Council angry at me! However," Makarov lighted the pile of papers into flames. "The Council is just a piece of shit!" He flung the flames out and Natsu leapt up and ate them.

"Listen up! The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power, it's the synchronized and incarnated form of spirit energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is Magic. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail Mages are all about!" Makarov then raised his hand into the air and everyone else did the same.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"So Leviathan's back already." A large bulky man cracked his neck as he stood on the ledge of a cliff. "I was wondering when he would show up."<p>

"Calm down Heracles. We'll move out when Siegrain gives the signal." A tall and lean man with light black hair and violet eyes walked up to him. "We're lucky that Siegrain managed to break us out without getting caught."

"Tch, and now we have to take orders from his twin brother." A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sighed. "Wonder what Perseus is up to."

Alex smirked. "Probably out hunting for Archangel."

* * *

><p>A stamp pressed on top of Lucy's hand and Mira removed it, revealing the Fairy Tail crest. "Hai, now you are a member of Fairy Tail." Mira smiled.<p>

"Natsu, look at this!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to him, showing her mark. "I got Fairy Tail's mark!"

"Ah, really?" Natsu muttered. "Good for you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" She corrected.

"Let's choose one with a high reward." Happy said.

"How was your trip?" Makarov asked Joseph as he chugged down a mug of alcohol.

"Boring." Joseph replied. "Where is Erza?"

"She's out on a job." Makarov replied. "She won't be back for a while."

"Ho, 160,000 Jewels for exterminating thieves!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's settled then!" Happy said.

"Isn't my dad back yet?" Romeo asked as he walked up to Makarov and Joseph.

"You are annoying, Romeo." Makarov replied. "You are a mage's son, so wait quietly at home and believe in your dad."

"But he said he would be back within 3 days." Romeo stated. "It's been a week already since he left!"

"If I am not wrong, it was a job at Mt. Hakobe." Makarov muttered.

"It's not that far away! Please go look for him!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Your dad is a mage, right!? There's no mage in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov shouted.

"Baka!" Romeo cried out as he punched Makarov in the face and ran out of the guild. "Damn it!"

"He's very strict." Lucy muttered.

"Even though he said that, Master is worried about him as well." Mira stated.

"Oi, Natsu don't break it!" Nab exclaimed as Natsu punched the request board and walked off.

Joseph sighed and went after Natsu while Ghost hopped onto his shoulder. "I'll go after him."

"Master, this isn't good." Nab said as Joseph, Natsu, Happy, and Ghost left the guild. "They will go and save Macao."

"That's why he is still a kid." A mage muttered.

"Doing that will only hurt Macao's pride." Nab said.

Makarov sighed. "No one can decide the path one must take. Let them be!"

"What is the matter with them?" Lucy wondered.

"Natsu and Joseph are just like Romeo-kun." Mira replied.

"Eh?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe they saw themselves in him. We, Fairy Tail mages, all carry something with us. Scars, pain or sufferings." Mira said.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Natsu wondered as they all rode in a carriage with Lucy.<p>

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Besides, you really can't deal with transportation vehicles, right? I pity you in so many ways."

Natsu glared at her. "What do you mean with that?"

"No, nothing." Lucy replied.

Joseph sighed as he sat beside Lucy while looking at Natsu. "We really need to do something about your motion-sickness, Natsu."

The carriage came to a halt and Natsu's motion-sickness immediately vanished. "We've arrived?" Lucy wondered.

"It stopped!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I am sorry, we can't go any further." The driver said.

"Nice weather." Joseph grinned as his coat flapped against the blizzard that raged around them.

"W-Wait!" Lucy cried out. "What is this!?"

* * *

><p>"It's freezing!" Lucy cried out as they trudged through the snow. "Even though this is a mountain, it's summer time! A blizzard like this is just weird!"<p>

"That's cause you're lightly dressed." Natsu stated as he walked beside Joseph.

"Aren't you lightly dressed as well?" Lucy shot back.

Joseph sighed and threw his coat over Lucy. "This we'll keep you warm."

"You should have let her suffer a bit more." Ghost said.

"Wait, I've got a better idea! _**Open up! Gate of the Cock!**_** Horologium!**"

"At least give me back my coat!" Joseph shouted as Lucy sat inside the clock with his coat wrapped around her.

Her mouth began moving and Natsu looked at her confused. "Huh? I can't hear you." Natsu said.

"She says, 'I will stay here'." Horologium replied.

"Then why did you come with us?" Natsu asked.

"She asks, 'What kind of job was Macao-san doing, in a place like this'?" Horologium repeated.

"Did you come with us without knowing that?" Natsu asked. "He was gonna destroy the atrocious monster, Vulcan."

Lucy's eyes widened. "She says, 'I wanna go back'." Horologium said.

Joseph sighed as he walked off with Natsu, Happy, and Ghost. "I say, 'Have fun with that'."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>"Macao!" Natsu hollered. "Are you here!?"<p>

"Where are you!?" Joseph shouted.

A white colored fury monkey leaped above them and slammed its fists down, causing Joseph and Natsu to leap out of the way. "That's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed.

The Vulcan sniffed something and immediately ran past them. "Oi, you!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy's jaw dropped as the Vulcan tapped the glass of Horlogium and lifted it up. "This is a human woman!" The Vulcan exclaimed.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "You can talk, huh?"

"She says, 'Who cares? Please save me'!" Horologium exclaimed as they were carried off.

Joseph chuckled. "Someone has bad luck."

* * *

><p>"Why did it come to this? What's up with this monkey? He is too excited! That's what she said, but" Horologium repeated as the Vulcan danced around them.<p>

"Woman!" The Vulcan exclaimed and Horologium vanished.

"What? Wait, Horologium! Don't disappear!" Lucy cried out.

"Time is up. Goodbye~" Horologium said.

"Extension! I demand an extension!" Lucy cried out.

"Monkey!" Natsu called out as he rushed into the cave. "Where is Macao!" He ran over the ice and slipped before spinning past the Vulcan.

"How lame!" Lucy said. She face-palmed. "Can't he make a normal entrance?"

"Oi, monkey! Where is Macao!?" Natsu demanded. Lucy ran over to Natsu's side as he stood back up. "You can understand me, right? Macao! He is a human man!"

"Man?" Vulcan asked.

"That's right! Where did you hide him!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"He already claimed that it hid him!" Lucy commented.

The Vulcan pointed at something and waved its paw. "Oh, he understood me!" Natsu said. He peered out of the hole that led out of the mountain. "Where is he? Monkey!" He cried out as he was kicked out of the cave.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't need men! I like women!" The Vulcan exclaimed as it danced around.

"Wait, he didn't die, right?" Lucy wondered. "Natsu."

"Woman! Woman! Woman! Woman!" The Vulcan chanted.

Lucy glared at the Vulcan and took off Joseph's coat. "Damn perverted monkey! I will teach you a lesson!"

"Let's hope that you don't mess up." Joseph said as he sat on a boulder of ice.

"How long were you there!?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Meh, I lost track of time." Joseph replied. He picked up his coat and draped it back over his shoulders. "Now I feel complete."

Lucy gritted her teeth and twirled the key into the air. "Whatever! _**Open up! Gate of the Bull!**_** Taurus!**"

"A cow!?" Both Joseph and the Vulcan wondered.

"Taurus is the most powerful Spirit I've contracted with!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy-san, you have a nice body, as usual." Taurus said. "You're really beautiful!"

"He's a pervert as well." Lucy sighed.

The Vulcan glared at Taurus. "Don't steal my woman!"

"My woman!?" Taurus narrowed his eyes. "That's an unforgivable remark!" Taurus leapt into the air and pulled out his axe and slammed it to the ground. "Rage!"

"He's fast!" Lucy exclaimed as the Vulcan dodged the attack and charged towards Taurus. "Natsu!" Lucy's jaw dropped as Natsu kicked Taurus in the face.

Taurus let out a moo as he collapsed to the ground. "Looks like I'm out."

"Too weak!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oi, did the number of monsters increase?" Natsu asked.

Joseph sighed. "I don't' know him."

"He's our ally!" Lucy growled. "A spirit!"

"The monkey?" Natsu asked.

"The cow!" Lucy replied. "But how did you survive?"

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "It's all thanks to Happy and Ghost. Thank you." He thanked as Happy and Ghost hovered above their heads.

"Good work." Joseph said to Ghost.

"You can't deal with transportation vehicles, but you're okay with Happy and Ghost?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about? Happy and Ghost aren't transportation vehicles." Natsu defended. "They're our nakama, right? Stay back."

"T-That's right. Gomenasai." Lucy apologized.

"She is my woman!" The Vulcan declared as it leapt over Natsu and threw his fist down. Joseph appeared above Natsu and slammed the Vulcan into the ground.

Joseph smirked. "It's time to get serious."

"Listen up!" Natsu added as he kicked the Vulcan across the cave. "All Fairy Tail members are my nakama!" The Vulcan stood back up and shoved Joseph into Natsu.

"Now's not the time!" Joseph sucked in his breath and the ice underneath them began to turn into a liquid form and swirled around him.

"Ji-chan, Mira, those annoying guys Gray, Joseph, and Elfman." Natsu continued.

"Oi!" Joseph shouted as he finished sucking in all of the ice. "Don't include me with those idiots!"

"Happy and Lucy, all of them are my nakama. That's why, I'm taking Macao back home!" Natsu declared as flames engulfed his fist and he punched the Vulcan in the stomach.

"You ready?" Joseph asked as ice swirled around his fist.

Natsu smirked and slammed his fists together as flames erupted around them. "Let's do it!"

"Here we go! **Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" Joseph's fist fired a stream of ice that tore across the ground and slammed into the Vulcan.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu flew over the stream of ice and sent the Vulcan flying with his punch.

"They did it!" Happy and Ghost cheered.

Lucy sighed. "Weren't you going to ask this monkey where Macao-san is?"

"Ah, I forgot." Natsu replied as he scratched his head.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy stated as she stared at the unconscious Vulcan.

"W-What's going on!?" Natsu wondered as the Vulcan's body glowed. His eyes widened as Macao replaced the Vulcan. "Macao!"

"Eh, but he was a perverted monkey just now!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He must've been exposed to Vulcan's **Take Over**." Happy said.

"**Take Over**?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a spell to possess someone's body." Joseph replied. "Vulcans capture humans and take over their bodies in order to live."

* * *

><p>"Looks like he fought fiercely before he was exposed to <strong>Take Over<strong>." Ghost muttered as they examined Macao's body.

"Macao! Don't die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu?" Macao muttered as his eyes opened.

"Macao!" Natsu and Joseph exclaimed.

"I am so pathetic. I defeated 19 of them. But the 20th one took me over. It is pissing me off! Damn it! I can't face Romeo like this!" Macao cursed.

"That's not true! Defeating that many is astonishing!" Natsu exclaimed while Joseph nodded his head.

"He's right! You should be proud of yourself for defeating that many!" Joseph added.

'_No way! That monkey wasn't alone!? Doing such a job all by himself.'_ Lucy thought as Natsu offered his hand and Macao grabbed it.

"Let's go home to where Romeo is waiting." Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Marcus asked as he snatched the package out of Lucian's hands and placed it on the table. He had long messy black hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a large black cape along with black robes. "It doesn't take that long to get a package."<p>

Lucian shrugged his shoulders. "Sightseeing." He then looked around the deserted room and spotted a blonde haired man with dark blue eyes who sat on a fallen pillar. The man wore a gold jacket and purple pants. "I see Lionel but where is everyone else?"

Marcus sighed. "Out doing whatever the hell it is that they do."

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Marcus replied and he pulled out the documents that were sealed in the package. "What is this?" He wondered as he stared at the symbol of the Magic Council embedded on the top paper.

"I heard the Council was coming up with some crazy plan to take down one of the members of the Balam Alliance." Lionel stated.

Marcus smirked as he read the contents of the documents. "And it looks like we're invited to the party."

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for the suggestions. <strong>

**spiralgamer - Glad you liked it.**

**NEXT TIME: DAYBREAK**


	6. Daybreak

**Alright so I have to ask you guys a question. I know in my previous version that I left it as Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue during the GMG arc. So I was wondering if you all would rather see a Natsu and Joseph vs Sting and Rogue this time or leave it as the cannon version. And if you guys do want to see it, then I will have it to where Marcus discovers the dragon graveyard and leads FT's DS to it. Let me know what you guys think of it. Also, should I do the Loke arc and have more interactions between Lucy and Lucian in it?**

* * *

><p>"Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 jewels job for some book?" Levy wondered as she stared at the request board with Jet and Droy.<p>

"Yeah, Natsu invited me to join along with Lucy." Joseph answered as he was heading out.

"Lucky." Levy sighed. "I was hesitating about taking it."

"It might be better that you didn't do it, Levy." Makarov interrupted.

"Master?" Levy wondered.

Joseph stopped and looked over at him. "What happened?"

"I just got a message from the client." Makarov replied.

"Is it canceled?" Mira wondered.

"No." Makarov replied. "He said that he raised the reward to 2,000,000 jewels."

Joseph's jaw dropped. "EH!?"

"That's a lot!" Ghost exclaimed as he hopped on top of Joseph's head.

"2,000,000 jewels for a single book?" Droy cried out.

"That's the average reward you get for a subjugation mission." Jet stated.

"Why was it raised all of a sudden?" Joseph asked as he walked up to Makarov.

Gray smirked as he sat at the bar. "This turned out to be interesting."

"You're not invited!" Joseph growled.

"Oi!" Gray called out as Joseph and Ghost left the guild.

* * *

><p>"2-2,000,000 j-jewels f-for a book." Lionel groaned as he laid out on a seat in a carriage along with Lucian who hung out the window with his cheeks puffed out.<p>

"Why does it have to be motion-sickness?" Lucian covered his mouth as he threw his head back out the window.

"I still can't believe that you want me to be the girl." Lionel's cheeks puffed out as the carriage rocked.

"You've had practice with Jenny. I'm sure he'll accept you. Then all's you need to do is steal the book." Lucian chuckled before throwing his head back out the window. "Fuck my life!"

* * *

><p>"Is the carriage comfortable enough, Master?" Lucy snickered as she sat beside Joseph, riding inside a carriage.<p>

"I-I see a maid from hell." Natsu replied.

"I am the master!" Happy interrupted.

"Hmph, I would be a better master!" Ghost boasted.

"Shut up you damn cats!" Lucy shouted while Joseph chuckled. "By the way, Natsu"

"Huh?"

"Why did you form a team with me? I can understand Joseph, but-" Lucy continued.

"You're a good person. But you're also a weirdo." Natsu replied.

"Anyway, it's my first job! I'll do it without fail!" Lucy exclaimed.

Joseph smirked. "I thought you were against the job?"

"I'm up against a perverted old man. I may not look like it, but I am quite confident in my sex appeal." Lucy smiled.

"He might have different sexual tastes." Joseph chuckled.

* * *

><p>"No one needs to know about this." Lionel growled as they limped through the streets of Shirotsume town.<p>

Lucian nodded his head. "Agreed." He then stopped, noticing a familiar blonde girl along with her companions. "No way!"

Lionel looked over at him confused. "What?"

"Nothing!" Lucian shook his head and they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>"I will never ride a carriage again!" Natsu groaned as they walked.<p>

Joseph chuckled. "If only I could get a jewel for every time you say that, I will be a very rich man."

"Let's eat something." Natsu continued.

"Why don't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy wondered.

"What a cruel person. Can you eat Plue or that cow?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I can't!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's the same thing." Joseph added.

"So you two can't eat your own fire and ice?" Lucy asked. "What a pain."

"Gee thanks." Joseph muttered.

"Oh, let's go in here!" Natsu pointed at a nearby restaurant.

"You four go ahead and eat." Lucy said as she walked off.

"What's up with her?" Ghost wondered.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

* * *

><p>Lionel's eye twitched as he stood beside Lucian. His blonde hair was smoothed out to be in the style that a tomboy would have and he wore a maid outfit. "I'll kill you for this." He growled at Lucian.<p>

Lucian chuckled and poked his shoulder. "Looks good on you."

"Don't touch me!" Lionel shouted as lightning sparked around his body. "Don't ever cross dress me again!"

"Whatever you say." Lucian looked at their client who sat on the couch with his wife behind him. "Who are we waiting on?"

"It appears that you two accepted the job at the same as another group of mages did." The client replied. The doors opened and he smiled. "And here they are. Welcome, I am the client, Kaby Melon."

"Melon!" Happy's mouth drooled.

"You have a yummy name!" Natsu added.

"And I thought that I was rude." Lionel grumbled.

"You sound like a guy!" Natsu and Happy cried out in shock.

"That's because I am one!" Lionel growled.

"No way!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Lucian!" Lucy greeted.

Lucian smiled at her. "Looks like we meet again, Lucy."

"Well then." Kraby interrupted. "Let me tell you about the job. My request is; tear up the book called "Daybreak", which is in the possession of Duke Everlue. You can burn it too."

"I can burn it, huh?" Natsu muttered. "Then let's just burn down the whole mansion!"

"I humiliated myself for this!?" Lionel groaned as he slumped to the ground. "Now I'll definitely burn the mansion down myself!"

"No! You would get thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy berated. She then looked over at Kraby. "I want to know the reason."

"Who cares?" Natsu asked. "It's 200,000."

Joseph coughed into his hand. "I forgot to mention but it's actually now 2,000,000 jewels."

"2-2,000,000!" Their jaws dropped while Joseph and Ghost chuckled.

"It seems the rest of you came here without knowing that." Kraby said.

Lionel cackled while his eyes sparked with lightning. "Now I'm definitely blowing that mansion up."

"But why?" Lucy asked.

Kraby clenched his hands. "I want that book destroyed, no matter what. I can't allow that book to exist."

"Let's go!" Lionel roared as he rushed out of the house with the others behind him.

* * *

><p>"There's no way that this disguise will fool him." Lionel muttered as he stood beside Lucy in front of the Everlue mansion.<p>

"We heard you were recruiting maids! Is anybody home?" Lucy called out, ignoring Lionel's curses. She smirked. _'Allure a perverted old man, burn the book, and get 2,000,000. Piece of cake!'_

"You got this!" Natsu called out from behind a tree.

"Good luck!" Happy added.

"Don't forget to smile!" Lucian shouted to Lionel.

"Man, whoever knew this job would be so entertaining." Joseph snickered.

Lucy and Lionel turned around as the ground behind them exploded and a figure emerged from the rubble before landing to the ground. "A maid applicant?" The fat maid asked.

"H-Hai!" Lucy exclaimed.

'_This disguise might work after all.'_ Lionel thought.

"Master, there are two people here who saw the advertisement and came to apply." The maid hollered.

"Did you call me?" A man asked as he hopped out of the rubble and landed to the ground. "Let's see."

Lionel cracked a forced smile. "N-Nice to meet you." He greeted while Lucy did the same.

The man stared at Lucy for a moment before waving her off. "Go home, ugly." He took Lionel's hand much to his displeasure while Lucy's jaw dropped in shock.

'_I am not gay.'_ Lionel growled in his head while envisioning himself burning the man's body to a crisp.

"That's right! Go home, ugly!" The maid said as she held up Lucy's shocked body.

"That guy has no taste in women." Lucian muttered from behind a tree.

"Listen up. Only beautiful girls fit a great man like me!" He exclaimed as four more ugly looking maids appeared behind him.

* * *

><p>"You're useless." Natsu said while Lucy sobbed beside a tree.<p>

"I'm not! That Everlue guy's sense of beauty is just too unique!" Lucy cried out.

"Excuses." Happy added.

Lucy cried out a wave of tears. "It's so humiliating!"

"At least one of us got into the mansion." Joseph added.

"It will be impossible for Lionel to destroy the book without our help." Lucian said.

Natsu grinned and slammed his fists together. "Then let's go take them head on!"

Lucian smirked. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

><p>"Hmph, looks like we were right to remain alert." A black hooded figure muttered as four figures stood inside a room.<p>

"This time it's Fairy Tail?" Another one added as they stared at Lucy's mark on her hand.

One of the figures tapped a sword on their shoulder. "I'll deal with the one that managed to get accepted."

"Independent mages."

* * *

><p>"About time." Lucian muttered as Happy and Ghost brought him and Lucy onto the balcony while Joseph stood behind Natsu as he melted the glass door.<p>

"Thank you, Happy." Lucy thanked as she landed.

"Geez, we decided to take them head-on, so why are we sneaking in?" Natsu asked. "We should just break through the gate."

"That would be a bad idea." Lucian replied.

Lucy nodded her head. "If we do something imprudent, the military will take action."

"What's up with you? Didn't you say you'd never forgive him?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'll never forgive him. That's why, while one of you are destroying the book, I'm gonna hide his shoes or something!" Lucy grinned.

"Lame." Joseph dead-panned.

* * *

><p>Lionel cracked his knuckles as he stood over a few unconscious maids with lightning sparking around them. "Screw this shit. I'm done playing as the fucking maid!"<p>

"Then, will you entertain me for a bit, Maid-san?" A hooded figure asked as they walked into the living room with their sword resting on their shoulder.

"I'm not a maid!" Lionel shouted as he ripped off the uniform and messed his hair up. "So don't call me that!"

The figure smirked. "Then what should I call you?"

"Lionel, Lionel Zenith." He introduced. "And yours?"

"Tristan Dragoon." The man threw off his cloak, revealing a bulky man with brown hair and black eyes. "Prepare yourself!" He swung out his sword and lunged towards Lionel.

* * *

><p>"Is this a storeroom?" Lucy wondered as they walked through a room filled with bookshelves and other antiques.<p>

Lucian shrugged his shoulders as he walked beside her. "Beats me."

"Are we seriously going to search through every room?" Natsu asked as they snuck around, opening doors.

"Ask Lucy." Joseph sighed.

"Of course." Lucy answered.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just grab someone and ask where the book is?" Natsu asked.

"We'll leave grabbing the book to Lionel." Lucian replied.

The ground underneath them cracked and four ugly looking mages emerged. "Intruders detected!"

"I will eliminate them!" The lead, fat one declared.

"They popped out of nowhere!" Natsu exclaimed.

The wall beside them cracked before crumbling as lightning fired out of it and a figure emerged from the smoke, colliding into the mages. "Why is he half-naked!?" Lucy cried out as Lionel emerged from the rubble with lightning sparking around his body.

"What the hell man!?" Lucian shouted at him as he rummaged through his bag and tossed Lionel's clothes to him.

"The humiliation was too much." Lionel grumbled as he put the clothes on.

Lucian face-palmed. "So much for being the distraction."

"Get the hell out of my face!" Lionel roared as he blasted the four ugly maids away with lightning.

"**Flying Virgo Attack!**" The flying maid crushed Lionel and Natsu into the ground.

"Natsu/Lionel!" Lucy and Lucian called out.

"I've reached my limit!" Lionel roared as he pushed the maid off him and threw her into the air.

"I'm still here!" Tristan declared as he dashed towards Lionel along with the maid, who descended towards him.

"Not for long!" Lightning sparked around Lionel's back before morphing into giant cannons and mounted onto his shoulder. "**Twin Lightning Burst Cannon!**" The cannons fired two beams of lightning that sent the two crashing into the ground.

"That was a bit overboard." Lucian muttered as they watched the statue of Everlue crumble into pieces.

* * *

><p>"Heh, I never expected that old fart to be a book collector." Lucy muttered as they stood in a circular library, with the bookshelves filled with books.<p>

"Let's find the damn book and get this over with." Lionel growled.

"Will we be able to find a single book in all of these?" Lucy wondered as she scanned the books on the shelves.

"This guy collects weird books." Joseph muttered.

"I found a golden book!" Natsu announced.

"That's not what we're looking for!" The four of them shouted.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the title of the book. "Daybreak?"

"It looks like a sunrise." Happy said while looking at the cover. Their jaws dropped as they realized what it was. "We found it!?"

"For real!?" Natsu added.

"That was an easy 2,000,000." Lucy exclaimed.

"Then let's destroy it!" Lionel grinned while lightning danced around his fingers.

"Wait a second!" Lucy exclaimed as she snatched the book from Natsu's hands. "The author of this book is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" Natsu and Lucian wondered.

"He was a mage who was also a novelist! I'm a big fan of his! I thought I'd read all of his books! But this must be an unpublished work!" Lucy said.

"Whatever, let's destroy it already!" Lionel exclaimed.

"What are you saying? This is cultural heritage! Destroying it is unthinkable!" Lucy defended as she protectively held the book.

"You're abandoning the job." Lucian muttered.

"I said I am a big fan, didn't I!?" Lucy shouted at him.

"And now you're shouting at us." Happy added as they all stared at the book Lucy held.

She took a step back as they advanced towards her. "Let's just say that we destroyed it, and I'll just keep it." Lucy said.

"I don't like lying." Natsu stated.

"I see, I see." The ground underneath them exploded and Everlue emerged from the dust. "So you guys were after Daybreak!"

"See? All because you were so slow." Natsu said while pointing at Everlue.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy apologized.

"What's up with the floors in this mansion?" Ghost wondered.

Everlue smirked. "I was wondering what all these mages were looking for. So it was that worthless book."

"Worthless?" Joseph asked.

'_Our client will pay 2,000,000 to see this book destroyed. And yet, the person keeping it, Everlue, calls it worthless.'_ Lucy thought and she looked over at her comrades. "So can I keep this book?"

"No! What's mine is mine!" Everlue exclaimed.

"Stingy." Lucy pouted.

"Shut up, ugly."

"Shall we just destroy it then?" Lionel grinned as lightning sparked around him.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lucy cried out.

Natsu glared at her. "Lucy, it's our job!"

She then sat down and opened the book up. "Then at least let me read it first."

"Right here!" They all exclaimed.

"Seeing your hands on a book that belongs to my fabulous self, makes me sick!" Everlue growled. "Paradox, Vanishing brothers!" The shelves slid open and three figures emerged from an entrance.

"Good afternoon." The younger brother greeted.

"Even mother would be surprised to know that these kids are independent and Fairy Tail mages." The older one said.

"Shut up." The masked man said.

Lucian's eyes narrowed at the masked man. "An independent mage."

"That crest!" Ghost's eyes widened as he stared at the Vanishing Brothers.

"They are from the mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!" Happy added.

Lionel grinned at the masked man. "Finally an interesting opponent, right Paradox?"

Paradox smirked. "I'm surprised you know me."

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Just rumors."

Lucy's eyes widened as she continued to read the book. "This is!"

"Paradox is my strongest bodyguard!" Everlue chuckled. "And the Southern Wolves are always hungry. Prepare yourselves."

"Natsu, Joseph, buy me some time." Lucy said as she stood up while holding the book. "It looks like this book has a secret."

"Huh?" Natsu wondered as Lucy left the library and closed the door behind her.

"Lucian, go after her. We can take care of things here." Lionel declared.

"Understood." Lucian ran after Lucy while Everlue narrowed his eyes.

'_Secret? My fabulous self didn't notice. There's a treasure map hidden in it?'_ The ground underneath him crumbled as he sunk into the ground. "My fabulous self will capture the girl! Eliminate the rest of them!"

"Yes sir!" Paradox and the Vanishing Brothers exclaimed.

"Happy, Ghost, go and take care of Lucy and Lucian." Natsu ordered.

"We are enough against these three." Joseph declared as he cracked his knuckles.

Lionel smirked as Happy and Ghost flew off. "Leave Paradox to me."

"I'll tell mama about you!" The older brother exclaimed.

"Calm yourself. Cool down." The younger one calmed. "Come on, flame and ice mage."

Paradox smirked. "Show me more of your strength, lightning mage."

Lionel's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about our magic?"

"We know all about you as well." Paradox replied.

"Then that means you've prepared yourselves, right?" Natsu asked as his body was engulfed in flames. "You will be burnt black!" He threw his fist out but punched a giant stove that the younger brother wielded.

"Sorry to say this, but we fight at our best against fire mages." The younger one said as his stove absorbed the flames before swinging it and knocking Natsu aside.

The older brother leaped over the younger one and swung his leg down onto Natsu only for him to be blocked by Joseph. Joseph smirked. "I'll deal with this guy."

"**Lightning Bolt!**" Lionel fired multiple beams of lightning at Paradox who easily dodged the attacks.

"**Barrier!**" Paradox lifted his hand forward and an invisible shield parried off the attack.

Lionel smirked. "**Barrier Magic**, interesting. Then, let's try this!" His body was enveloped in an aura of lightning and he blasted straight through Paradox's barrier. "**Lightning Cannon!**" Paradox let out a gasp as Lionel head-butted into his stomach before flying across the room. "Weak." He muttered as he stared at the unconscious Paradox.

"Natsu, let's show these guys the power of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers." Joseph said as he stood beside him.

Natsu grinned. "They don't stand a chance when we work together."

"They're looking down on us!" The older brother exclaimed.

"Do you know what a mage's weakness is?" The younger one asked.

"You mean motion-sickness!?" Natsu asked while Joseph face-palmed and the Vanishing Brothers sweat-dropped.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's a personal issue you have." The younger one muttered.

"They're really looking down us!" The older one declared.

"Their weakness is their body!" The younger one stated as he raised his stove into the air and swung it down onto Natsu and Joseph who leapt out of the way. "In order to master magic you have to train your mental strength."

The older one appeared behind them but Joseph easily blocked his punch. "As a result, you end up neglecting training your body." The older one added.

"In other words, against us who train our bodies every day-" The younger one continued.

"You are no match in neither power nor speed." The older one finished.

Joseph grinned while shrugging his coat off his shoulders. "Thanks for the lesson."

"So, when will you get serious?" Natsu taunted.

"Nii-chan, let's use our combination magic!" The older one exclaimed.

"Okay!" The younger one swung his stove down while the older one landed on top of it. "**Special Move: Destructing Heaven and Earth!"**

"Bring it on!" Natsu and Joseph shouted.

* * *

><p>"N-No way! This book contained such a secret!" Lucy exclaimed as she skimmed through the books with a pair of glasses.<p>

The wall behind her cracked and a hand reached out to grab her only for shadows to shove it aside. "Don't even think of laying your filthy hands on her!" Lucian growled as he appeared beside Lucy.

"Lucian!" Lucy cried out.

"What did you find?" Everlue asked as he stepped out of the rubble. "Tell me the hidden secret in that book!"

"You are the worst!" Lucy declared as she got behind Lucian. "You are an enemy of literature!"

* * *

><p>The younger one cried out as they swung the stove into the air and the older brother disappeared. "When you face heaven we are down here on Earth!" The younger one declared as he appeared in front of Natsu and hit him with his stove.<p>

"When you face the earth, we are up here in Heaven!" The older one added as he descended down onto Joseph only for him to get punched aside.

Joseph smirked. "That won't work on us."

The younger one narrowed his eyes. "This is the Vanishing Brother's combination attack. **Special Move: Destructing Heaven and Earth!**"

"Natsu!" Joseph shouted as ice swirled around his body.

"Yeah!" Natsu added while flames swirled around his. He sucked in the flames and let out a roar that sent the flames straight at the brothers. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Joseph swung his head back and threw it forward as he fired a beam of ice towards them. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**"

"**Unison Raid!**" The brothers exclaimed in shock as the spiraling flames merged with the beam of ice that shot towards them.

Joseph smirked. "This is our power! **Frozen Flame Dragon's!**"

"**ROAR!**" Natsu finished as the attack collided into the brothers.

"U-Unbelievable!" The brothers cried out as the attack exploded and the windows throughout the mansion, shattered from the explosion.

"Whoops." Joseph chuckled as he looked around at the ruined mansion.

"I think we overdid it." Natsu muttered.

"W-Who are those mages?" The younger brother mumbled.

"Mama, I can see fairies." The older one groaned.

"Now then, let's go and find Lucy." Joseph said as he picked up his coat and draped it back over his shoulders.

"Who were those guys anyways?" Natsu asked as he followed after him and Lionel.

"We are mercenaries." The Vanishing Brothers answered.

* * *

><p>"I'm an enemy of literature? You dare say that to a man as great and cultivated as my fabulous self?" Everlue asked.<p>

"A man who finds pleasure in collecting weird maids isn't cultivated!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucian smirked. "And besides, the maid you accepted was a male."

"Don't screw with me!" Everlue shouted. "And don't mock my beautiful blond maids!" His eyes narrowed at the book Lucy held. "A treasure map? A spot to a hidden treasure? What kind of secret does that book hold? Tell me!"

"You're in no position to make any demands!" Lucian raised his hand and it morphed into shadows. "**Shadow Dragon's Scales!**" He fired multiple beams of shadows and Everlue shifted through the wall, avoiding the attack.

"Don't mess with me! I made Kemu Zaleon write that book for me and it belongs to me! So the secret hidden in that book also belongs to me!" Everlue declared before being kicked aside by Happy and Ghost.

"Happy, Ghost!" Lucy cried out.

"Tch." Everlue lunged at Lucy only to get knocked by Lucian.

"I'm your opponent." Lucian said as he stood in between them.

"The odds are against you! If you let me have this book, I may forgive you. I want to slap you at least once, though." Lucy muttered as she pointed one of her golden keys at Everlue.

"Boyoyoyo." Everlue chuckled. "Celestial magic, huh? Although you love literature, you sure make mistakes while talking. As if the odds are against me, you can't defeat my **Diver Magic** even with those shadows on your side!" A hole then split underneath him and he fell through it.

"Lucy, watch yourself." Lucian said as his body morphed into shadows and he flew down the hole after Everlue.

"He turned into shadows." Lucy said. Her eyes widened as Everlue emerged underneath her only to get knocked aside by Lucian as he appeared with shadows wrapped around him. She leaped behind Lucian as he appeared beside her. "It's written in this book! An adventure story where Everlue is the main character."

"What's up with that?" Happy wondered.

"It's wonderful that I am the main character. But the story is crap. The fact that Kemu Zaleon wrote trash like that is a disgrace!" Everlue declared as he moved through the walls before appearing behind Lucy.

"Predictable." Lucian muttered as he swung his leg back and kicked Everlue away. Everlue spun in a circle and drilled through the ceiling.

"You forced him to write it! What's up with that all high and mighty attitude of yours?" Lucy asked.

"High and mighty? I'm already an important man you know. Writing a book about me is an honor!" Everlue declared while rocks fell from the ceiling and splashed into the sewer.

"You threatened him to write it." Lucy stated.

"So what?" Everlue asked as he came out of the ground behind them. "Refusing to write it was his fault, after all."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I told him I'll let him use me as the main character, but that idiot refused." Everlue replied as he swam through the concrete. "And then I told him: Write it or I'll revoke your family's civil rights."

"If you did that, he wouldn't be able to join a craftsman or merchant guild anymore." Ghost realized. "Is this really that important?"

"I already told you, I'm an important man!" Everlue declared as the ground underneath them fell apart and he emerged from it. "He accepted to write it in the end. But his initial refusal pissed me off, so I made him write it in a cell. I defiled his authorship and literary mastership and broke his self-esteem." He then spun as a ball and flew around the sewer smashing apart the walls.

"Bastard." Lucian fired beams of shadows at Everlue while dodging his spinning body.

"How can you go to such extents just to satisfy your selfish desires?" Lucy asked. "Do you have any idea how he must have felt during those three years of imprisonment?"

"Let's end this! **Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**" Lucian punched Everlue with a blast of shadows.

* * *

><p>"Oi!" Joseph shouted as the maid from before lunged at them.<p>

"How did she withstand the attack?" Lionel wondered as he leaped out of the way.

"It doesn't matter! We'll just take her down again!" Natsu declared and all three of them tacked the mage to the ground.

"Uh, guys." Joseph muttered as the maid went through a portal along with them.

"Fuck me!" Lionel cursed and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Why are you all with Virgo!?" Everlue demanded as the three of them clutched onto Virgo's shoulders.<p>

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"How? She just started to attack us!" Lionel replied.

"And we tacked her to the ground and before we knew it, we're here." Joseph finished.

"No way! Humans passed through the Celestial Spirit world!?" Lucy said in shock. "Unbelievable!"

"Virgo, remove the intruders!" Everlue ordered.

Lucian smirked and shadows morphed around his fist. "Let's do this! Lionel, quadruple dragon attack!"

"Okay! You heard the man!" Lionel spun in the air and lightning sparked around his fist. "Ready when you guys are!"

"Y-You're dragon slayers as well?" Natsu asked as he flew beside him and Joseph.

"Now's not the time, Natsu!" Joseph shouted and he threw his fist forward, sending a stream of ice at Virgo. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**"

Lucian swung his fist forward and sent out a beam of shadows. "**Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**"

Natsu descended down onto Virgo with his fist lit in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Lionel smirked and fell on top of Virgo and slammed his lightning imbued fist onto her head. "**Lightning Dragon's Raging Fist!**"

"You perverted mole!" Lucy shouted and drew out her whip and caught Everlue with it. "No more diving for you!" She declared as Virgo flew off from the explosion. She then tossed him into the air and Cancer appeared above him.

"Ebi~" Cancer sliced his hair up with his scissors and Everlue collapsed to the ground. "Do you like your new hairstyle~ebi?"

Lucian chuckled as he stood on top of the knocked out Virgo. "Not bad, for a four way attack."

"Not good." Joseph muttered as rocks fell down from the ceiling and the mansion crumbled.

* * *

><p>"This time we're walking." Lionel grumbled as he trudged along a dirt path with Lucian behind him.<p>

"We're always walking." Lucian smirked and looked up at the night sky. "That was an interesting job."

"I dressed up as a fucking maid for shit." Lionel growled.

"Totally worth it." Lucian folded his hands behind his head as he continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is this really the right way? She says," Horologium asked as the group trudged through a swamp.<p>

"Happy said this is the way, so that's the way we'll take, I say." Natsu replied.

"How rude!" Happy exclaimed as he sat on Natsu's head while Ghost did the same on Joseph's. "I'm a cat as you can see. Cats have good noses!"

"Isn't that dogs? And what does smell have to do with sense of direction? She says," Horologium repeated.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you walking yourself?" Joseph asked as the group now walked on solid ground.<p>

"She says, 'I'm tired'." Horologium replied.

"Geez." Natsu muttered. His eyes narrowed as a nearby bush rustled. "Who's there?" He then leaped into the bush.

"Is he always ready for a fight? She says," Horologium asked.

"Go for it, Natsu!" Happy cheered. "It's Gray!" He exclaimed as Gray emerged while wearing only boxers and faced Natsu.

"Why is he in his underwear? She says," Horologium asked.

"I was looking for a toilet!" Gray replied.

"Why did you undress before you found one?" Natsu asked. "And there's no way there would be a toilet in a forest in the first place!"

"You shouldn't disturb people when they're in the toilet!" Gray stated. A ice and fire aura appeared around them as they head-butted each other and began bickering.

"Their level is just too low!" Lucy exclaimed as Horologium disappeared.

Joseph sighed. "Why do I bother?"

* * *

><p>"I see. You're coming back from a job." Lucy realized.<p>

"Crossing this forest is a shortcut to Magnolia." Gray stated as the group sat on a cliff while Happy and Ghost fished.

"See, see, see?" Happy exclaimed.

"You were bragging about how good your nose is, but you couldn't sniff out Gray, right?" Lucy muttered.

"There are things that I don't want to smell." Happy replied.

"What did you say?" Gray demanded.

"Can you guys knock it off for at least an hour?" Joseph wondered.

"Yeah, why not you just head back already." Natsu mumbled.

"Of course I will." Gray said as he stood up. "I'll be in trouble if I don't get back as soon as possible."

"Why will you be in trouble?" Lucy asked.

"Erza will be back soon." Gray replied.

"Really?" Joseph asked in delight while Natsu's jaw dropped in fear.

"Erza, you mean, the." Lucy wondered.

Joseph smirked. "One of Fairy Tail's strongest mages."

"Awesome! I want to meet her!" Lucy exclaimed while a depressed aura floated around Natsu and Gray. "But I've never even seen a picture of her in the magazine. What kind of person is she?"

"Scary." Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Ghost replied.

"She's not that bad you guys." Joseph defended.

"A monster?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"A beast?" Natsu whispered back.

"More like a demon!" Happy and Ghost added.

Joseph sighed. "I'll be sure to tell her what you guys think of her."

"Don't do that!" They all exclaimed.

"Anyways, I have to get back." Gray said.

"Crap, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

An explosion occurred around them and the group found themselves in a dune of sand. "A mage?" Gray wondered.

"Happy/Ghost!" Natsu and Joseph shouted.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Ghost wondered as he found himself and Happy over a fire pit.<p>

"Aye!" Happy added.

"Finally some protein!" One of the mages drooled.

"I'm so sick of fruits!" Another added.

"Meat!" Another one exclaimed.

"They look delicious."

"Stop right there!" Natsu shouted as the four of them stood on a rock.

"Thank goodness! I won't taste weird!" Happy cried.

"What about me?" Ghost asked.

"They're our nakama." Natsu declared as he cracked his knuckles. "We can't let you eat them just because you're hungry."

"You're mages, right?" Gray asked.

"Which guild?" Joseph added.

"That doesn't concern you!" The lead mage replied. "Finish them!"

"Alright you two, let's do this." Joseph ordered.

"You can easily take them out by yourself." Gray muttered.

Joseph smirked. "Then, I'll end this!" Ice swirled around his fists as he spun them in a circle and charged at the group of mages. "**Ice Dragon's Twister!**" The mages cried out as they were sucked in by the tornado of ice and were sliced apart.

"Piece of cake!" Natsu grinned as they stared at the tied up mages.

"Lulla-" The lead mage muttered while Natsu and Gray began bickering with each other.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Joseph asked.

"Lulla…by…" The mage muttered before falling unconscious.

"Lullaby?" Gray wondered.

"Watch out!" Happy and Ghost shouted as they knocked the group aside while a shadow hand made its way to the tied up mages and sucked them into the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Who was that?" Natsu wondered.

"Even I couldn't sense his presence." Joseph muttered.

"He's really fast." Gray stated.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed. "I don't get this at all!"

"Lullaby?" Lucy muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowSolaris29 – Glad you found the chapter funny.<strong>

**raequan . ervin – Thanks for reviewing**

**NEXT TIME: FAIRIES, REAPERS, AND LULLABY**


	7. Fairies, Reapers, and Lullaby

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been getting distracted a lot with my gaming habits and college, lol. I'll try and update more frequently, but it's hard when I'm getting so many good games this month to play. I also have a poll out on my profile in case any of you guys haven't checked it out already and I just want to know what you guys think about it.**

* * *

><p>"I'm already bored." Joseph muttered as he sat at a table with Natsu, Happy, and Ghost in the guild.<p>

"We should really get to work." Natsu grumbled as he rested his head on the table.

"Aye." Happy agreed as he munched on a fish. "We're running out of food money."

"I knew we should've taken that 2,000,000 jewel reward." Lucy muttered. "Come to think of it, this month's rent is coming up!" She realized. "I need to work too!"

"I'm bored!" Joseph groaned as he rested his head against a pillar.

* * *

><p>"This brings back memories." Marcus muttered as he stood on a cliff overlooking Clover town.<p>

"This is where we all met." A man with a lean body with orange hair and black eyes walked up to him. He wore a suit of bronze armor and a long gray cape. "So this is where the guild masters are meeting."

Marcus smirked. "I didn't expect to see you here, Siegfried."

Siegfried grinned. "I'm just passing by."

Marcus chuckled. "Of course you are."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray continued to bicker with each other until Loke threw the doors open to the guild with a panicked look.<p>

"This is bad!" Loke shouted, silencing the entire guild. "Erza's back."

The entire guild panicked while Joseph smirked. "About damn time."

"Erza-san?" Lucy wondered. "You mean the person Natsu and Joseph mentioned earlier?"

Mira smiled. "You could say that she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail."

"It's Erza." Laki muttered as footsteps could be heard nearing the guild.

"Those are Erza's footsteps." Wakaba muttered.

"Erza's come back." Macao added.

"I wonder how she'll react when she sees you." Ghost muttered to Joseph as he casually leaned against a pillar and yawned.

"Given this reaction, Erza-san must be one powerful wizard!" Lucy stated.

A giant horn was placed to the ground as Erza walked into the guild. Joseph smirked. "Still wearing the same armor, I see."

"I've returned." Erza announced. "Is the master here?"

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted. "The master's at a conference."

Erza nodded her head. "I see."

"What is that humongous thing, Erza-san?" A wizard asked.

"The horn of a monster I subdued." Erza replied. "The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all!" The mage replied.

Macao began to sweat nervously. "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe." Cana said as she chugged a barrel of alcohol.

"C-Crap, I'm a goner." Macao muttered.

"She's not what I imagined at all." Lucy said.

"Listen up!" Erza ordered.

"Eep!" All the wizards cried out.

"On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do! Cana!" Erza looked over at her and she lowered her barrel. "How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter!"

"Hai!" Vijeeter exclaimed.

"Dance outside!" Erza ordered. "Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work! Macao!" Erza sighed while Macao panicked.

"Say something!" Macao exclaimed.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble." Erza muttered. "But I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

"She's already said a lot though." Lucy stated. "What is she, a disciplinarian?"

"That's Erza for you." Happy replied.

"Still, even if she is kind of a loudmouth, she looks like an actually-mature person." Lucy muttered. "Surely there's no reason to be afraid of her?"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza wondered.

"Aye!" Happy and Ghost replied.

Gray and Natsu stood next to each other holding hands and sweating nervously. "Y-Yo, Erza. We're good buddies as usual!" Gray greeted.

"Aye!" Natsu added.

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't look at us! Look at Joseph, aye!" Natsu shouted.

"Joseph?" Erza asked and the entire guild grew silent. She looked behind Natsu and Gray and her eyes widened.

"Yo!" Joseph greeted casually.

"He's dead." The rest of the guild muttered.

"I-Is that really you?" Erza asked as she marched up to Joseph.

"The one and only." Joseph replied. "You sure have turned into quite the beauty since I last saw you."

Erza blushed then immediately threw her fist behind her. "This is for not sending me messages for the past two years."

Joseph titled his head. "When did I say that I would do that?"

"Baka." Erza muttered before punching Joseph in the face and sending him crashing into the wall.

* * *

><p>"Eisenwald has begun to move." Saber muttered.<p>

"_So the Dark Guilds have finally decided to act."_ Marcus said.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Saber wondered.

"_I'll leave this to the fairies for now. We can't afford to have the Balam Alliance focus their attention on us."_

Saber smirked. "But you'll be observing them from afar."

"_Let me know when the big three begin to move."_ Marcus ordered.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"It could have been worse." Ghost said while Joseph rubbed his bruised cheek.<p>

"How was I supposed to know to send Erza messages?" Joseph muttered. He then looked over at Lucy as she did her best to ignore Natsu and Gray while they bickered in the middle of the station.

"I don't know them. I don't know them." Lucy repeated.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Joseph wondered.

"It's because of Mira-san." Lucy replied.

"You aren't stopping them, though." Happy stated as sparks flew between Natsu and Gray.

"Why don't you stop them?" Lucy asked Joseph.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza asked while Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting.

Lucy's jaw dropped as Erza stood in front of a giant wagon filled with suitcases. "So much luggage!" She exclaimed.

"Let's be good buddies today!" Gray exclaimed as he danced with Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We don't need another Happy." Joseph muttered.

"It's important to be on good terms. So, who are you?" Erza asked looking over at Lucy. "Didn't I see you at Fairy Tail yesterday?"

"I-I'm Lucy! Mira-san asked me to come with you. It's nice to meet you!" Lucy replied.

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure." She then looked over at Joseph and smiled at him. "Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

Joseph smirked. "As long as you don't punch me in the face again."

"No promises."

"Erza." Natsu interrupted. "I'll come along, but on one condition."

"Oi!" Gray exclaimed.

"What is it?" Erza asked. "Tell me."

Natsu raised his fist into the air. "Fight me once we get back!"

"You'll lose within a second." Joseph dead-panned.

"Ah, listen to Joseph! Do you want to die!?" Gray added.

"Things are different from last time. I can beat you now!" Natsu stated.

Erza smirked. "It's true that you've improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"What happened to all that energy?" Joseph wondered as he sat beside Erza and poked Natsu in the face.<p>

"Geez, you're so pathetic." Gray muttered while looking out the window. "After picking a fight you end up like this."

"It's gotta be tough doing this every time." Lucy muttered.

"It can't be helped." Erza shoved Joseph beside Gray. "Come sit next to me."

"Really?" Joseph cried out.

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lame." Ghost dead-panned as he sat on Joseph's head and stared at Natsu.

"Just relax." Erza said to Natsu.

"Aye!"

They all gasped as Erza knocked Natsu out and collapsed into her lap. "There. That should be better." She said.

Joseph sweat-dropped. "I kind of feel sorry for him now."

"Erza. Isn't it about time you fill us in?" Gray asked. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We're going up against the dark guild, Eisenwald. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big." Erza replied.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Joseph wondered.

"That thing from before?" Lucy added.

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza muttered.

"They probably were. They did mention something about Lullaby." Joseph said.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza stated. "The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray wondered.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must have not wanted the plan to get out." Erza said.

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy asked.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Lionel wondered as he stood beside Lucian.<p>

"Our orders are to not interfere." Lucian replied. "I know."

"Erigor sounds like a dangerous person." Lionel said. "Your girlfriend might be in trouble."

"She's not my girlfriend." Lucian muttered. "Besides, Titania and Leviathan are with her along with Salamander. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Lionel smirked. "Just admit it. You're worried about her."

"I should never have told you about her." Lucian muttered as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Gray wondered as the group walked through Onibas station.<p>

"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." Erza replied.

"Beats sitting around the guild all day." Joseph muttered.

"Huh? Where is Natsu?" Happy asked. The train departed and Happy watched it leave. "There it goes."

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is my fault. Could you please hit me?" Erza cried out.

Joseph gave Erza a gentle bonk on the head. "Now we're even."

* * *

><p>"Please don't do that!" A guard cried out as Erza pulled the lever down, stopping the train. "Don't pull the emergency level down without permission!"<p>

"It's for our nakama. Please understand." Erza said.

"You're absurd!" The guard exclaimed.

"Please take our luggage to the hotel." Erza ordered.

"Why me?" The guard asked.

"I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is like this after all." Lucy commented.

"Not me." Gray said while standing with just his boxers on.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Where are your clothes?"

* * *

><p>A while later after Erza had borrowed a magic four-wheeler the group stood by the railroad tracks.<p>

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Natsu shot back. "How dare you leave me behind!"

"I apologize. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad." She then pulled Natsu towards her and his head slammed into her armor.

"That hurt!" Natsu moved away and rubbed his head. "I'm not alright! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!"

"Weirdo?" Lucy wondered.

"The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy and Ghost." Natsu replied. "He said he was with Eisenwald-"

"You fool!" Erza interrupted slapping Natsu in the face. "We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?"

"This is the first time I've heard of this." Natsu replied.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza exclaimed.

Joseph sweat-dropped. "It's like she completely forgot about knocking him out."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"He was on that train you say?" Erza asked as she got back in the driver's seat and equipped the arm band onto her arm. "We're going after it!"

"What was he like?" Gray wondered.

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually." Natsu replied. "Oh yeah, he did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Gray muttered.

Joseph sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>The four wheeler flew over a ledge and sped through roads of dirt. "Slow down, Erza!" Gray cried out as he clung onto the roof.<p>

"At least let me take over!" Joseph added as he sat beside Erza. "Powering this thing takes a lot of magic energy! Trust me, I know from experience!"

"This is no time for complacency! There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Macky! Your wizards are so nice and full of life!" Master Bob exclaimed. "In fact, I heard one gave some big shot a real thrashing!"<p>

"Oh, you must mean Lucy! She just joined!" Makarov said. "She's great! Supple and voluptuous!"

"Oh! So naughty!" Master Bob cried out.

"This is no time to be laughing, Makarov." Goldmine interrupted. "Your people might be spirited, but they always go too far. I hear some of the guys on the council are worried that Fairy Tail's gonna go and obliterate an entire city one of these days."

Makarov laughed. "I want to be obliterated! By Lucy's body, that is!"

"Oh, you know you shouldn't get involved with your own wizards like that!" Master Bob waved off.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov! A letter from Mirajane!" A bird exclaimed as it flew over to Makarov and dropped the letter into his hands.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" The bird then flew off.

Makarov swirled his finger over the emblem of the letter and a hologram of Mirajane appeared from it. _"Master, I'm glad you made it to the conference!"_ Mira said.

"What do you think?" Makarov asked, showing the other masters Mirajane. "This is our poster girl! A cutey, ain't she?"

"Oh my!" Bob exclaimed while the other masters hooted.

"Mirajane, huh? She's really matured!" Goldmine said.

"_Something very wonderful has happened during your absence, Master! You'll never believe it! Erza, Joseph, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up! I think they might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail now! I just thought I'd send you a letter to let you know!"_

"Wha-Wha?" Makarov cried out.

"_Bye now!"_

"Oh my!" Bob said while Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Looks like those worries could become reality." Goldmine muttered.

Makarov fell onto his back while his body twitched. _'I-I can't believe this! A team of those four really could destroy a city! The conference ends today, so I can be back by tomorrow. Please, let nothing happen before then! I beg you!'_

* * *

><p>Erigor chuckled as the group walked past the fallen group of soldiers and arrived in a giant hall. "So you did come after all, Fairy Tail flies."<p>

Joseph narrowed his eyes at the numerous dark mages standing in front of them. "I can easily take them all out."

"You, you are Erigor correct?" Erza asked.

"What is your aim?" Joseph added. "What are you planning to do with Lullaby?"

"You don't know?" Erigor asked. He jumped and hovered in the air. "What do train stations have?" He then landed on a pole filled with speakers.

"You plan to broadcast Lullaby?" Erza realized.

Erigor laughed. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around this station. No, if I raise the volume, the melody of death might just echo throughout the entire city."

"You're going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played?" Erza growled.

"This is a cleansing. A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen. It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore, the Shinigami has come to dish out punishment." Erigor announced.

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy exclaimed. "Besides, you were kicked out of the wizard league because you kept doing bad things!"

"At this point, we don't want rights. We want power!" Erigor declared. "With power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future."

"Sorry flies!" Kageyama shouted. "You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" A wave of shadows shot out from underneath and flew straight towards Lucy. Natsu appeared in front of her and destroyed the attack. "Y-You!"

"Heh, I knew that I recognized that voice!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nice recovery!" Lucy exclaimed.

"About time." Joseph muttered while cracking his knuckles.

"I'll leave the rest to you. Show them how fearsome a dark guild is." Erigor then vanished, leaving the dark mages to face off against the Fairies.

"He ran away!" Lucy, Happy, and Ghost exclaimed.

"Natsu, Gray, you two go after him." Erza ordered. "If you two work together, not even the Shinigami Erigor can beat you." Natsu and Gray glared at each other. Erza then glared at them. "Are you even listening?"

"Aye sir!" They then ran off leaving, Joseph, Erza and Lucy to face off against the dark mages. Two other dark mages then left to chase them.

"We'll hurry after them too when we're done here!" Erza said.

Joseph smirked. "I bet I can take them all out before you."

"You trained for two years." Erza smiled at him. "Let's see the result of your training."

"Heh, as if you can take us all on." One of the grunts smirked as he cracked his knuckles. The other dark mages gave lecherous looks towards Erza and Lucy.

"Obviously you lot haven't heard about me." Joseph slammed his fists together and a blizzard of ice swirled around him.

"Good luck!" Lucy cheered from behind him.

"I'll help you just this once." Erza flung her arm out and a sword appeared, spinning in the air before she caught it.

"A sword appeared!" Lucy exclaimed. "A magic sword!"

"Charge!" A horde of dark mages wielding swords leaped towards Erza.

"I'll leave them to you." Joseph smirked as he shot past the swordsmen while Erza cut them apart.

"I'll take you all out in one shot!" Ice swirled around Joseph's fists and he swung them down on the mages below him. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Blizzard!**" The dark mages cried out as they were sent flying in different directions.

"Eat this!" Several mages fired beams of magic at Erza and Joseph appeared in front of her.

"**Ice Dragon's Barrier!**" Gauntlets of ice formed around his arms and blocked the incoming attacks. As the smoke cleared, Erza leaped above him and cut the mages down.

"A-Amazing!" Lucy said in awe as Joseph and Erza fought in perfect unison.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the large number of mages in front of them. "I thought you said that you would wipe them out in one attack."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I was wrong."

Erza smiled. "We'll take them all out together."

Joseph smirked. "Just this once." Ice swirled around the two as Erza changed into her Heaven Wheel's Armor. "Don't even think about peeking." Joseph growled.

Erza hovered above him and swords spun around her. "Dance, my swords!"

Joseph flung his arms out to his sides and ice shards spun around his fists. "**Ice Dragon's Fangs!**" He flung his arms forward and multiple fang-shaped shards of ice struck the dark mages.

"**Circle Sword!**" Erza lashed out with her blades, finishing off the rest of the dark mages that Joseph missed.

"Damn! You're dealing with me now!" Byard shouted as he charged towards Joseph.

"Impossible!" Karacka's eyes widened in realization. "Those two are one of Fairy Tail's strongest members!"

Joseph grabbed Byard's head and slammed his body into the ground. His cloak flapped as the ground underneath them shattered.

"Titania and Leviathan!" Karacka finished. "Screw this!" He exclaimed as Joseph glared at him and ran off.

Erza looked over at Lucy. "He might be heading for Erigor. Follow him."

"Me?" Lucy wondered.

"Please." Erza demanded.

"Hai!" Lucy cried out in fear and ran off. "I'm going now!"

Joseph sighed as he caught Erza in his arms. "You overdid it."

Erza smiled at him. "I have nothing to worry about with you around."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Siegfried wondered as he stared at the giant wind swirling around the train station.<p>

"It must be the Shinigami's doing." Marcus replied.

"Should we do something?" Siegfried asked.

Marcus smirked. "We'll leave this to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p>"I never thought that I would get this lucky." Erigor smirked as he hovered in front of Joseph and Erza. "I have always wanted to fight you two at least once, Leviathan, Titania. But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you two now." He fired a blast of magic at them and sent them into the wind barrier.<p>

"Erigor!" Erza exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

"Not now." Joseph said as he stopped Erza from running into the wind barrier.

"Why?" Erza asked him.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "We can't go through it."

"Leviathan is right. This Magic Wind Wall is one-way only." Erigor stated. "Try to leave, and the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Erza demanded.

"You people have wasted much of our time. I must be going now." Erigor then flew off.

* * *

><p>'<em>Another obstacle.'<em> Erigor thought. "Who are you?" Erigor narrowed his eyes at Marcus as he stood in front of him on the train tracks.

"Marcus Tempest, the Dragon Prince." Marcus replied.

Erigor raised an eyebrow. "I never heard of Fairy Tail having a Dragon Prince in their guild."

"Hmph, it looks like I have a ways to go before I get us noticed by the Balam Alliance." Marcus smirked. A black aura swirled around him as he walked towards Erigor. "I won't let you pass."

"If I haven't heard of you that means that you are a weakling." Erigor raised his scythe and swung it at Marcus. His eyes widened as his scythe clashed against a blade and sparks flew into the air.

"**Requip: Demon Sword Gram.**" Marcus muttered before shoving Erigor back and twirling his blade.

'_Demon Sword.'_ Erigor's eyes widened as he sensed a dark aura flowing around the blade. "Why are you using those blades?" He asked.

"Because I am the only one capable of wielding them." Marcus replied.

"Those blades drain your life force." Erigor stated. "Even I'm not that dumb enough to wield them."

"I don't care about my life!" Marcus exclaimed as he charged towards Erigor and swung his blade at him.

Erigor grunted as he raised his scythe and blocked the attack.

"My only purpose is to slay Acnologia and defeat Zeref!" Marcus declared while raising his fist with a black aura around it. "**Black Dragon's Chaos Fist!**" He punched Erigor in the face and sent him skidding across the tracks.

"Did you free those fairies in the wind barrier?" Erigor wondered as he hovered into the air.

"They're probably still stuck in there. But not like it matters to me." Marcus kicked off the ground and flew towards Erigor. "**Black Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

Erigor gasped as Marcus slammed into his stomach and sent him rolling across the tracks. "Don't get cocky!" He swung his arm out and a whirlwind swept Marcus up and sent him spinning in the air. "**Storm Bringer!**"

His eyes widened as the wind was cut into pieces and Marcus emerged from the dust unharmed. Marcus smirked. "I'm just getting started."

"Then it looks like that I'll have to get serious." Erigor spun his scythe in a circle and a wind armor equipped itself onto him. "**Storm Mail!**"

"Bring it on!" Marcus shouted as he charged and swung his blade down onto Erigor. His eyes widened as his blade was sent flying into the air. "W-What?"

"A nobody like you will never defeat me." Erigor stated as he sent Marcus flying backwards with a blast of wind.

"**Requip: Satan Lucifer!**" A bright light engulfed Marcus's body and demon-like wings sprung out from his back as a white demonic looking armor assembled onto him.

Erigor's eyes widened. "Impossible."

A great sword slammed to the ground as Marcus stood with all his wounds healed. "Now it's time for you to face the Dragon Knight."

* * *

><p><strong>spiralgamer - Thanks for your thoughts.<strong>

_**Guest**_** – Thanks for reviewing.**

**Shadow Solaris – Glad you enjoyed the humor in it.**

**I ship Joseph and Erza – No, he is not Zeref's son.**

_**maybe**_** – Meh, I don't feel like making another OC, lol.**

_**Guest #2**_** – Thanks for reviewing.**

_**I ship joza**_** – Thanks for reviewing.**

_**TimelessLimits**_** – Thanks for reviewing.**

**NEXT TIME: THE STRONGEST TEAM**


	8. The Strongest Team

**So here's a fast update for you guys. It's my gift to you guys since my birthday is tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Erigor laughed as wind blew around them. "What kind of name is that?" He smirked as Marcus skidded back from the wind. "I'll shred that armor of yours into pieces."<p>

"I'd like to see you try." Marcus threw the great sword aside and two swords appeared in front of him, one black and the other one gold, and caught them in his hand. "**Requip: Demonic Sword Gram and Holy Sword Excalibur!**"

"Take this! **Storm Shred!**" Erigor fired multiple beams of wind at Marcus.

"**Holy Demonic Slash!**" Marcus cut through the beams and lunged towards Erigor. "I'll cut through that armor!"

"What?" Erigor's eyes widened as his wind barrier was destroyed and raised his scythe to parry off Marcus's blades.

Marcus smirked as sparks flew between them. "I told you. I will defeat you."

* * *

><p>"About time we got out of there." Joseph muttered as the group got out of the hole that Virgo dug out for them to escape the wind barrier.<p>

"Let's go!" Erza exclaimed.

"This wind's so strong!" Lucy exclaimed as the wind blew all around them.

"It's impossible." Kageyama commented. "There's no way you can catch up to him now. W-We win!"

Ghost looked around confused. "Where is Happy?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't see Natsu either." Joseph muttered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gravity Dragon's Roar!<strong>" A white beam fired towards the sky causing Happy to evade the attack and land Natsu on the ground.

"Who is that?" Happy wondered.

"This guy." Natsu said.

Siegfried smirked as he stood in front of them with his arms folded. "Sorry, Fairy Tail. I won't let you pass."

"Get out of our way! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu sucked in his breath and fired a torrent of flames towards Siegfried.

"I refuse." Siegfried raised his hand forward and caught the blast in his hand, causing it to vanish.

"**Disassembly Magic!**" Happy stated.

Natsu's eyes widened as Siegfried swung his arm back and the ground shook as a white aura surrounded him. "**Slaying Evil, Punishing the Wicked!**" He swung his fist forward and a white blast fired straight towards Natsu. "**Elysium!**"

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as the blast exploded upon hitting him.

Siegfried narrowed his eyes. _'Hurry up, Marcus.'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Emera Baram!<strong>" A concentrated blast of wind blades fired down towards Marcus as Erigor tried to evade his attacks.

"**Holy Demonic Blast!**" Multiple swords flew from Marcus's slashes as they intercepted the wind blades.

Erigor narrowed his eyes. "You're wasting my time. Get lost!" His hands were covered in spiraling currents of wind and the clasped them together. "**Magic Wind Palm!**"

Marcus slammed his sword onto the ground and two giant swords appeared in front of him. "**Holy Demonic Shield!**"

Erigor growled as the dust cleared and Marcus emerged without his armor and swords. "What are you planning?"

A black aura swirled around Marcus as he smirked. "It's time to finish this, once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama wondered as they rode in the vehicle on the railroad tracks.<p>

"The town is empty now, so we're taking you to a doctor in Clover!" Lucy replied. "You could show some gratitude."

Joseph sighed and looked out the window. _'Don't do anything stupid until we get there, Natsu.'_

* * *

><p>"Are you part of Eisenwald?" Natsu wondered as he emerged from the smoke.<p>

Siegfried smirked. "As if I would affiliate myself with them."

"Then get out of my way!" Natsu slammed his fists together as flames engulfed them. "I need to stop that wind bastard!"

"You don't have to worry about the Shinigami, Salamander." Siegfried grinned while cracking his knuckles. "He'll be taken care of before I'm through with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu growled.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

* * *

><p>Erigor laughed as Marcus began to slowly walk towards him. "As if that you'd be able to defeat me!"<p>

Marcus grinned. "I'll prove you wrong with this one attack."

"Don't get cocky, gaki!" Erigor growled while twirling his scythe in the air. "I'll show you why I am called the Shinigami."

"Then I will show you why I am called the Dragon Prince!" Marcus declared as he dashed towards Erigor. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**"

Wind swirled around Erigor as it covered his body. "**Storm Mail!**"

"That won't save you!" He swung his arms forward and clasped his fists together before leaping above Erigor. "**Destructive Shockwave!**" He slammed his fists down and the armor surrounding Erigor shattered and his fists landed onto Erigor's stomach.

Erigor gasped as a black whirlwind sucked him in before throwing him into the ground and knocking him out.

Marcus turned around and walked off. "Don't underestimate me, Shinigami."

* * *

><p>"Looks like I'm done here." Siegfried grinned before leaping onto a cliff and running off. "See you later, Salamander!"<p>

"Oi!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as they rolled up to him.

"Took you guys long enough!" Natsu said. "We need to hurry and stop Erigor!"

"Then get on!" Joseph grabbed Natsu by the scarf and threw him onto the vehicle. "Erza, I'll take it from here." He said as he took her place.

"S-Sorry." She apologized as they drove off.

Joseph smirked. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>'<em>I-Impossible! Erigor-san lost!'<em> Kageyama gulped while the rest of the group wondered who defeated Erigor.

"It wasn't me." Natsu grumbled.

"Maybe next time buddy." Joseph chuckled while patting him on the back.

Kageyama smirked and snatched the flute with his shadows before driving off.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"That's dangerous!" Gray exclaimed.

"The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama laughed as he drove off.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"We even saved him, too!" Lucy complained.

"After him!" Erza ordered.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Joseph pointed out as they spotted Kageyama standing with Makarov while holding Lullaby.<p>

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shh!" Master Bob hushed. "It's just getting good! Watch quietly!"

"Who is that?" Lucy wondered while Master Bob inched towards Joseph, Natsu, and Gray who tried to get away from him.

"Master Bob!" Erza replied.

"Oh, Erza?" Bob wondered while knocking the other three aside. "You've grown!"

"He's the master of Blue Pegasus?" Lucy wondered.

After Makarov gave a speech to Kageyama he dropped the flute and collapsed to his knees. "I give up."

"Master!" Erza exclaimed as they all ran over to Makarov.

"What are you guys doing here?" Makarov wondered as the huddled around him.

"**I grow tired of all you gutless wizards!"** A voice spoke from the flute as purple mist flowed out of it. **"I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you all myself!"** A giant wooden like beast appeared in front of them and stood above the building. **"I will devour your souls!"**

"It's time to get serious." Joseph shrugged off his cloak and cracked his knuckles as ice swirled around him.

Erza summoned her swords and readied them. "Let's go!" She said and dashed forward.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Gray followed after her while Joseph swung his fist back and ice began to swirl around it.

"**Requip!**" Erza changed into her Heaven Wheel's Armor and slashed her blades at Lullaby. "**The Knight!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" Joseph swung his fist forward and fired a torrent of ice that slammed into Lullaby's body.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray followed after Joseph's attack with a barrage of ice beams.

"Take this!" Natsu leaped into the air with flames surrounding his fist and punched Lullaby in the face. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"Let's finish this!" Joseph swung his arms forward and fired a barrage of fang-shaped masses of ice at Lullaby. "**Ice Dragon's Fangs!**"

"**Ice Make: Saucer!**"

Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor and soared straight towards Lullaby. "Joseph!"

"Natsu, now!" Gray added.

"Try and eat this you bastard!" Joseph shouted as his entire body was engulfed in ice and blasted towards Lullaby.

Natsu sucked in his breath and fired a torrent of flames that melded together with Joseph's ice.

"**Frozen Flame Dragon's Torpedo!**" Joseph slammed into Lullaby and flames and ice spewed out of the attack as Lullaby cried out in pain before exploding.

"Magnificent!" Makarov complimented.

"Incredible!" Lucy exclaimed as Joseph, Erza, Natsu, and Gray emerged from the dust unharmed.

"As expected of the strongest team! That was so cool!" Lucy cheered.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"What do you think?" Makarov grinned.

"They went overboard!" The guild masters exclaimed as they looked back and saw a massive crater where the building once stood.

"The conference hall!" Lucy muttered while Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone as well!"

"Piece of cake." Joseph grinned as he picked up his coat and draped it back over him.

"Somebody catch them!" One of the masters shouted.

"Nice seeing you all!" Joseph exclaimed as they ran off while carrying Makarov.

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably be the shortest chapter that you guys will read, hopefully. You probably won't see a whole lot of updates this month with all these games coming out, lol.<strong>

**Shadow Solaris – I'm actually level 30, :). **

_**Guest**_** – Thanks for reviewing.**

**NEXT TIME: THE CURSED ISLAND**


	9. The Cursed Island

**Found some free time during the break to get this chapter done, hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving! And at the rate the poll is going in, I might just do Natsu & Joseph vs Sting & Rogue.**

* * *

><p>"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the root of the problem still remains unsolved." A counselor stated.<p>

"The number of dark guilds rivals that of the stars themselves, despite Leviathan and the independent guild, Requiem disposing some of the lead ones." Another counselor added.

"Then we should come up with a plan to wipe them all out at once, instead of depending on Leviathan and Requiem to wipe out those who make themselves known to us."

"But how?" A counselor wondered.

"I will not stand for Zeref's magic falling into their hands again!"

"How did they so easily obtain such magic in the first place?"

"Blame goes all the way up to the administrative level."

"At any rate… It seems we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail, this time."

Ultear giggled. "They destroyed a whole dark guild with just five people, impressive."

"I know it's not something you want to accept, but that's the reality. We would be in dire straits if Lullaby had actually killed the Guild Masters. It would have cost the heads of many of us here." Siegrain stated.

"You intend to lay the blame on the council itself? That's absurd!"

"That is out of the question! Their riotous behavior has once again caused us trouble!"

Siegrain smirked. "In other words, we'll show our gratitude from behind the scenes."

* * *

><p>"W-Wait! Are they both serious!?" Lucy wondered as she shoved through the crowd and made it into the front where Joseph stood.<p>

Joseph smirked while watching Erza and Natsu. "They look serious to me."

"They're not men unless they're serious!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Erza is a girl, you know." Mira commented.

"But if two members of the strongest team clash…" Lucy started.

"Strongest team?" Joseph wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Gray added.

"You, Joseph, Natsu, and Erza!" Lucy replied. "You're the top four in Fairy Tail!"

Joseph laughed. "I wish!"

"Who told you that crap?" Gray asked. "Ah, it was you, Mira-chan!" Gray tried to apologize while Mira cried.

"You made her cry." Lucy stated.

"I won't accept Natsu and Gray being the strongest!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Erza is the strongest female member, though." Levy added.

"As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Joseph, Mystogan, or Laxus." Jet finished.

"I just thought that Natsu, Gray, Joseph, and Erza had the best team chemistry." Mira sobbed.

"Huh? Weren't you worried they would fight whenever Erza wasn't around?" Lucy asked.

"In any case, it's gonna be an interesting fight." Elfman said.

"I highly doubt that it's going to be interesting at all." Joseph smirked. "Erza will completely annihilate Natsu."

Gray nodded his head. "I agree."

"How many years has it been since we last fought like this?" Erza asked.

"I was a kid back then. Things are different now!" Natsu replied. "I will beat you today!"

"I'm going to fight you for real." Erza smiled as she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor. "It's been a while since I truly tested my strength!"

"Flame Empress Armor?" Joseph muttered.

"That's strong against fire!" Macao stated.

"That'll halve the power of Natsu's fire!" Laki added.

"Erza! That's clearly going overboard!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"I guess I'll bet on Erza after all!" Happy exclaimed.

"Good choice!" Ghost cheered.

"I don't like stuff like this! I don't want either to lose!" Lucy whinned.

"We already know who's going to win anyways." Joseph added.

Natsu grinned. "Flame Empress Armor, huh? That's perfect! Now I can go all out without any hesitation!" He exclaimed as his fists were engulfed in flames.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted.

* * *

><p>Natsu let out a roar as he charged forward and threw several punches at Erza who easily dodged the attacks and swung her sword down on him as he leaped away from the strike.<p>

Joseph grinned. "Impressive."

Natsu released a breath attack while Erza leaped over the flames and shot towards him.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"See? Good fight, huh?" Elfman said.

"How?" Gray wondered.

Before Natsu and Erza could clash a loud bang echoed across the streets halting their attack.

"That's enough." A frog creature interrupted as it walked up to them. "Everyone stay where you are. I am an emissary from the Magic Council."

"The council!?" Levy exclaimed.

"For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwald incident, including destruction of property, Erza Scarlet, Joseph Fenrir. You two are hereby under arrest!"

"Natsu, don't do anything stupid." Joseph muttered to him as he walked off with Erza.

* * *

><p>"Siegrain." Joseph growled as he stopped alongside Erza inside the Fiore Branch building.<p>

Siegrain smirked while Erza's eyes widened. "It's been a while, Erza, Joseph."

"What are you up to?" Joseph asked as he stood in front of Erza.

"Don't be so defensive." Siegrain said as his body began to fuzz. "This is a projection. My body is in Era right now. All the geezers behind that door are projections as well. There was no reason for us to personally come for such trifling business."

"I see. So this was your doing?" Erza asked. "This is a pathetic farce!"

"That's not nice." Siegrain muttered as he walked past Joseph and Erza. "I stood up for Fairy Tail. But the geezers had to come up with someone to take the full blame for this incident, out of fear of having to bear the blame themselves."

"And so they chose us." Joseph realized.

"Indeed, you two are just scapegoats." Siegrain said.

"Shut up!" Erza shouted.

"Well, no matter. I came to see you two before the trial for one reason." Siegrain turned around and leaned towards them. "Do not tell the geezers about you-know-what. For all our sakes." He whispered before leaning back and walking away. "Well, I'll be waiting beyond the door. As a member of the council, of course." Siegrain chuckled before fading away.

"Y-You two really know important people!" The messenger stuttered.

"He means nothing to me." Joseph growled.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand that bastard." Joseph muttered as he walked out with Erza.<p>

"In the end it was just a formality." Erza whispered.

"We were lucky that we didn't have to stay inside a cell for the night." Joseph grinned.

"I just don't get why they arrested the both of us." Erza muttered as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Probably because I also caused them some trouble while taking out dark guilds during my two years away." Joseph said.

"I'm glad you're back." Erza whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "So am I."

* * *

><p>"I was worried for nothing." Lucy groaned as she rested on a table.<p>

Joseph chuckled. "There was nothing to worry about in the first place."

"So, what about the man-to-man battle between Erza and Natsu?" Elfman wondered.

"I totally forgot!" Natsu looked over at Erza. "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"No thanks. I'm tired." Erza said.

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards he before being knocked out by Erza in one hit.

"Very well. Let's begin." Erza said.

"Winner!" Happy exclaimed while the rest laughed.

Mira looked over at Makarov as his eyes began to close. "What's the matter, master?" She asked.

"I'm sleepy." Makarov replied. He opened his eyes. "It's him." He muttered as everyone collapsed to the ground except for Joseph.

"M-Mystogan." Joseph mumbled as a hooded figure walked inside and over to the request board.

"I'll be leaving." Mystogan said as he grabbed a job off the board.

"Hold on! Lift the sleeping spell!" Makarov ordered.

"Five…" Mystogan started as he began to walk out. "Four… Three… Two… One." He finished as he left and everyone woke up.

"T-This feeling, Mystogan!" Jet realized.

"His sleep magic's as powerful as ever!" Levy stated.

"Mystogan?" Lucy wondered.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman replied.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him. So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job." Gray added. "So no one but our master and Joseph knows what he looks like."

"No, I know as well." A voice interrupted and Joseph's eyes widened.

"Laxus!" Joseph shouted.

"Another candidate for the strongest male member." Gray said to Lucy.

"Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus stated.

Natsu stood up and pumped his fist into the air. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"You already lost to Erza." Joseph dead-panned.

Laxus chuckled. "That's right! You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat Erza."

"What does that mean?" Erza demanded.

"Oi, calm down Erza." Gray cried out.

Laxus raised his arms into the air. "I mean that I'm the strongest!"

"Come down here!" Natsu growled.

"How about you come up here." Laxus grinned.

"Fine by me." Natsu rushed forward and jumped onto the bar.

"Don't even think about it!" Joseph shouted as he punched Natsu in the fast and slammed him into the ground.

"You're not allowed on the second floor!" Makarov said. "Yet."

Laxus smirked while Joseph held Natsu down. "Got yourself into trouble."

"Laxus." Joseph growled as ice began to swirl around him.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Leviathan." Laxus grinned as lightning began to spark around him. "You will never surpass me."

"I'll wipe that cocky grin off your face right now!" Joseph shouted as he slammed his foot onto Natsu's head and slammed his fists together.

"I'd like to see you try." Laxus growled.

"That's enough!" Makarov interrupted.

"I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest! Not even Erza, Leviathan, or Mystogan." Laxus stated. "I'm the strongest!"

* * *

><p>On the shores of an island with purple light shining down on it, a circle of flames exploded while the waves crashed against the shores.<p>

"Wow for once you didn't teleport us into a warzone, bird-brain!" Lionel exclaimed as he stretched his arms.

"You're lucky that I didn't drop you off in the ocean, sparky!" Michael growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Lionel shot back while head-butting Michael.

"Why are we here?" Lucian wondered, ignoring their bickering.

Diablos stepped forward and his hand ignited into flames. "To slay a demon."

* * *

><p>"Say what? One of the requests disappeared?" Wakaba muttered.<p>

"If it was on the second floor, it was an S-Class job." Macao added.

"What kind of idiot would run off with that?" Laki wondered.

"A cat." Laxus replied. "I saw a cat with wings take off with it."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at Laxus. "And you didn't bother to stop the cat?"

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was Ghost, so I didn't bother."

"You should know by now that I never have Ghost grab requests!" Joseph growled.

"That's right! As if I would waste my energy on that!" Ghost added.

"Then that would mean that Happy did it!" Mira realized.

"What were they thinking?" Joseph muttered in frustration.

"This is a serious breach of the rules. Gramps! When they come back, they will be instantly expelled, right?" Laxus chuckled. "Not that they will be coming back with their abilities."

"Laxus, if you knew all along, why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked while glaring at him.

"All I saw was a burglar running away with a scrap of paper. After all, I thought it was Ghost, and had no idea it was Happy. And who would've thought that Natsu would take on an S-Class quest." Laxus chuckled as Mira gave him an evil stare. "Oh? You haven't given that look in a while."

"This is bad." Makarov muttered. "Which quest did they take?"

"The cursed island, Galuna." Mira replied.

Makarov's eyes widened. "What?"

"Galuna Island!?" All the mages began to call Natsu an idiot while Makarov looked up at the second floor.

"Laxus! Go and bring them back!" He ordered.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend to." Laxus waved off. "Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"I'll bring them back." Joseph interrupted.

"Joseph!" Makarov exclaimed while Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"There's no need for _him_. I can easily bring Natsu back." Joseph stated.

"I'll go as well." Gray added as he stood up.

Laxus smirked as the two walked off. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"We finally found you three." Joseph grinned as he walked up behind Natsu, Lucy and Happy.<p>

"You guys are so screwed." Ghost snickered.

"Traitor!" Happy shouted.

"What the hell are you three doing here!?" Natsu asked.

"To bring you back of course." Joseph replied.

Natsu's eyes popped out. "We got found out already!?"

Gray grinned. "If you come back quietly now, you might be able to avoid expulsion. Let's go."

"Kicked out!" Lucy cried out.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't have the skills to accomplish this quest." Joseph stated. He then grinned. "You don't want Erza to find out now do you?"

The group then panicked and Happy flew over beside Ghost. "Save me, I was forced to come along."

"Traitor/Hypocrite!" Lucy and Ghost shouted at the same time.

"I'm going to show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This is a direct order from master!" Gray growled as he head-butted Natsu. "We'll drag you back if we have to!" Ice then swirled around Gray's hand. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

"You want to fight you bastard!" Natsu shouted as flames engulfed his hand.

"I'm not going to hold back!" Joseph shouted as he began to exert an ice blizzard.

"Magic? Are you all mages?" The sailor wondered. The group looked over at him as he stood up. "Are you going to break the island's curse?"

"Not today!" Joseph replied.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied.

"You're not going anywhere." Gray stated.

"Please get on board." The sailor said.

"I thought I said…" Joseph never finished as everything went black.

* * *

><p>"One of these days I will definitely kill you Natsu." Joseph growled while glaring at Natsu.<p>

"I know it's too late to say this, but I'm scared now." Lucy muttered while Natsu leaned over the boat with his cheeks puffed out.

"You tie us up and then say that!?" Gray exclaimed.

"And you!" Joseph shouted at the sailor. "Why did you agree to take us!?"

The sailor looked at them. "My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island."

Joseph closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>"I close my eyes for a few seconds and wake up to being stranded on an island? What the hell?" Joseph shouted at the ocean.<p>

"At least you didn't drown." Ghost pointed out while sitting on the sand.

"A giant wave washed us ashore." Lucy said.

"Looks like we lucked out." Gray muttered.

Joseph sighed. "It looks like we have no choice but to accept this job."

Gray smirked. "Aren't you afraid of what Erza will do to you when she finds out?"

Joseph chuckled. "Since when have I ever been afraid of Erza?"

* * *

><p>"This is not what I expected." Gray muttered while staring at the gates that blocked their path with the words 'KEEP OUT' hanging on the gates.<p>

"Could be worse." Joseph added.

"Who are you?" A sentry guard demanded from the gates.

"We are from the mage guild, Fairy Tail." Lucy replied.

"We didn't hear that someone accepted the request!"

"It was a last minute confirmation!" Joseph shouted while stepping forward. "I am the S-Class mage of the group, Joseph Fenrir!"

"Show us your marks, all of you!" The guard ordered.

The group revealed their marks and the guards opened the gates, letting them inside.

"I am the chief of this village, Moka. Before anything else, there is something we must show you. Everyone!" He shouted and the villagers all removed their cloaks, revealing demonic parts.

"A purple moon?" Joseph wondered after Moka finished explaining. He looked up as the moon came out and a violet light shinned down on them.

All of the villagers then started crying out in pain as their bodies turned into demonic-like creatures.

* * *

><p>"Will we really find a way to avoid the moon's destruction?" Natsu wondered as they began exploring the island.<p>

"There has to be another way." Joseph replied.

"Besides, we can't destroy it." Gray added. "People wouldn't be able to go moon-viewing anymore."

"That's right!" Natsu realized. "Then there'd be no more limited-time-only Fairy Tail moon-viewing steaks!"

"When did we start doing that?" Joseph wondered.

"Stop that, you guys. We don't know what's out here. Could you please not shout so loud? She says." Horologium translated while Lucy sat inside him.

"Walk on your own." Natsu muttered.

"Are you sure you're using your Celestial Spirits properly?" Gray wondered.

Loud food steps echoed throughout the forest and Ghost's eyes popped out as he looked behind them and saw a giant rat creature. "What is that!?" He screamed out while clutching onto Joseph.

"Let's go!" Joseph shouted and charged at the rat along with Natsu.

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray summoned a shield of ice until a blast of dust flew over them.

"R-Run!" Natsu shouted as they stood back up and ran from the rat as it began to chase them.

Gray turned around and slammed his hands to the ground. "**Ice-Make Floor!**" The rat slipped on the ice and crashed into the ground.

"Nice timing." Joseph complimented.

"You should have done that from the start." Natsu complained.

"Quit complaining!" Gray shot back.

Lucy sighed and looked over and saw ruins. "Look, there's some sort of building! Let's get inside while we can!"

Joseph sweat-dropped as Natsu and Gray began to beat the crap out of the rat. "They're not listening to you."

"That's right! Let's beat it up while we can!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"These ruins are somewhat suspicious, right?" Lucy asked as they made their way into the temple while noticing all of the moon symbols.

"What is this place?" Joseph wondered.

"How old is this place?" Gray added.

"Is this floor even safe?" Natsu wondered while slamming his foot onto the ground.

"Quit it out!" Lucy shouted until the floor broke and Natsu fell through.

"Screw you/You idiot!" Joseph and Gray shouted at the same time as they fell down.

* * *

><p>"W-What is that?" Natsu wondered as he stared at a massive beast encased in ice.<p>

Gray's eyes widened in disbelief. "D-Deliora!" He then walked towards the beast. "Impossible! Why is Deliora here!?" Gray shouted. "There's no way it could be in a place like this!"

"What is it?" Joseph asked as they walked up to Gray.

"That is! That is!" Gray panicked and his body began to shake.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy interrupted. "What is this thing?"

"Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Gray replied. "It looks exactly the way it was before. What's going on?"

"You heard voices around here?" Yuka wondered as he walked with Toby towards Deliora.

Joseph and the rest of the group hid as they showed up.

"It's midday. I'm sleepy. Toby, you basked in the Moon Drip, didn't you? You have ears, and all." Yuka muttered.

"I didn't bask in it!" Toby shouted and pointed at his ears. "This is just decoration, you know!"

"I was just teasing you, baka."

"Yuka, you ass." Toby whined.

'_Moon Drip?'_ Joseph wondered as the two of them stopped in front of Deliora.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san. I have sad news." A third figure muttered as they walked up to them.

"Sherry?" Yuka asked.

"Angelica was beaten up by someone." Sherry replied.

"It's just a rat! Don't give it such a fancy name!" Toby shouted.

"Why did they bring Deliora here?" Gray wondered after they left. "How did they find where he was sealed, anyway?"

"Where he was sealed?" Lucy repeated.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent. It's an immortal demon that ravaged the Isvan region ten years ago. The one who taught me magic, Master Ur, risked her life to seal it away! I don't know this thing has anything to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!"

"Gray." Joseph muttered.

"Reitei, who are you? You'll have to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!" Gray vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>spiralgamer - I will admit, I sort of rushed the last chapter, that's probably why it wasn't as great as the last one.<strong>

**I ship josrza – Thanks for reviewing.**

**Shadow Solaris – I'll try and get some more updates in b4 x-mas.**

**NEXT TIME: MOON DRIP**


	10. Moon Drip

**Regarding the pairings in the story, I've decided to make a slight change to them. IMO, I feel like Minerva should be paired with Marcus and that Kagura should be paired with Siegfried. I just feel like those pairings would work for the story especially for Marcus and Minerva since I plan to have (SPOILERS) Marcus face Mard in the Tartarus arc.**

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Fairy Tail would be here?" Michael wondered as he stood beside Diablos on a mountain ledge overlooking the village.<p>

"No." Diablos replied.

"What should we do now?" Lionel asked while sitting down and leaning against a boulder.

"They have Leviathan with them." Lucian stated.

"Our top priority is destroying Deliora." Diablos said. "Nothing else matters."

Lionel raised an eyebrow as the island began to shake and a purple light radiated down on the temple ruins. "What is that?"

"The source of the island's curse?" Lucian guessed.

Diablos narrowed his eyes. "No, it's light that's trying to awaken a demon."

* * *

><p>"Creepy." Joseph muttered as the group hid behind a pile of rocks and watched as a group of masked man chanted in a circle.<p>

"What is that?" Natsu wondered while Lucy hushed him.

"The moon." Gray muttered looking up at the sky.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu added.

"And they're shining it on Deliora, but what for?" Lucy wondered.

"It's Moon Drip, a Dispelling Magic spell." Lyra stated.

"You're still here!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I see. So that's what's going on." Lyra muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"These guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that demon!" Lyra replied.

"That's insane!" Joseph exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Gray added. "Iced Shell is un-melt-able ice."

"Moon Drip can melt it. Focused moon energy can break any spell." Lyra stated.

"No way!" Ghost and Happy exclaimed.

"They have no idea how horrific Deliora is!" Gray cried out.

"I think Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse." Lyra stated. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards!" Natsu growled.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, elbowing Natsu in the face. "Someone is coming."

"Damn." Yuka cursed as he walked beside Reitei. "I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day. In the end, we didn't even find the intruders."

"Was there even any!?" Toby shouted.

"It's sad, Reitei-sama." Sherry muttered. "It appears that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I am unfit to speak of love."

"Intruders." Reitei muttered.

"So he's Reitei?" Natsu wondered while Gray's eyes widened.

"What's with the weird fashion?" Joseph muttered.

"The mask looks kind of cool." Ghost added.

"Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" Reitei wondered.

"From the look of it, it will be today or tomorrow." Sherry replied.

"Which one!?" Toby demanded.

"At long last." Reitei muttered. "As for the intruders, I've come too far to be interfered with now."

"The only people on this island are in the village on the outskirts." Sherry stated.

"Go and eradicate the village." Reitei ordered.

"Hai/Roger!" His followers acknowledged.

"That bastard." Joseph growled.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy added.

"We've got no choice then." Natsu muttered.

"I'm not fond of blood, but." Reitei grinned.

"That voice." Gray realized. "Oi, you've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm sick of sneaking around!" Natsu shouted getting out of their hiding spot. He sucked in his breath and breathed fire out into the air. "We're the ones who came to interfere!"

"You really need to use your brain." Joseph muttered as he stepped beside Natsu and cracked his knuckles.

"Those emblems." Sherry noticed. "They're from Fairy Tail!"

"I see. So the villagers asked the guilds for help." Yuka added.

"What are you doing? Go and eradicate the village." Reitei ordered.

"Why!?" Natsu wondered.

Reitei clenched his fists. "Those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme, they are all enemies."

"We won't let you!" Joseph declared as he charged forward along with Natsu and Gray.

"Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" Gray ordered as he slammed his fists together and ice flowed out of them.

Joseph grinned as Reitei leaped into the air and then landed to the ground while slamming his hand down and sending a wave of ice that crashed into Gray's. "You're at a disadvantage."

"He uses Ice Magic too!" Happy exclaimed.

"Lyon, you bastard!" Gray greeted. "Do you even realize what you're doing!?"

Reitei chuckled. "It's been a while, Gray."

"What is the meaning of this?" Gray asked.

"To think that you were one of the mages the villagers called here." Reitei smirked. "Did you come here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference."

"An acquaintance of yours, Reitei?" Yuka asked.

"Get going. I can handle this myself." Reitei ordered.

"Hai!" The three instantly vanished.

"I won't let you!" Natsu declared and dashed towards Reitei.

"Stop it, Natsu!" Gray warned.

Natsu's eyes widened as Joseph leaped in front of him and sucked in the ice that Reitei fired at him. Reitei took a step back in shock as his ice disappeared. "W-Who are you!?"

"Natsu, leave this to me and Gray." Joseph said.

"Why?" Natsu wondered.

"Go!" Joseph ordered while glaring at him.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu exclaimed and rushed over to Lucy, Ghost, and Happy.

"Ghost, Happy, take them and get out of here!" Joseph ordered.

"Aye!" Happy and Ghost grabbed Natsu and Lucy then flew off.

Gray grunted and fired a blast of ice at Reitei who easily blocked it with a shell of ice.

* * *

><p>Saber chuckled while hovering in the air and looked down at the island. "A battle between ice mages. This should be interesting."<p>

"There's no need to interfere, Saber." A masked man said through a communication Lacrima.

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of disguise is that, Ultear?"

The masked man snickered. "How do I look?"

"You look weird as a male." Saber replied.

* * *

><p>"So you created an opening for them to escape." Reitei realized. "No matter. I doubt they can stop Sherry and the others."<p>

"What will they do when they find their leader defeated?" Joseph smirked and raised his fist as ice swirled around it. "Your ice won't work against me."

Reitei smirked. "I'm not alone."

"What?" Joseph's eyes widened as a blast of black ice shot down from the sky and slammed into him, sending him flying off the temple.

"Joseph!" Gray shouted. He then turned back and glared at Reitei. "What did you did, Lyon?"

Reitei grinned. "I did nothing."

* * *

><p>The flag of pirates flapped in the wind as a ship sailed over the water. The captain sweat-dropped and looked behind him. "W-Why do you want to go to that horrible island? If you don't mind me asking!"<p>

"Just steer." Erza ordered.

"H-Hai!" The captain panicked. "I beg you! Galuna Island is cursed! They say people turn into demons there!"

"I don't care." Erza muttered.

"Is that so?" The captain panicked.

"I'm simply on my way to punish some rule-breakers. That's all." Erza declared. She narrowed her eyes. _'Why didn't you stop them, Joseph?'_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Gray!" Joseph ordered as he stood over him. "You look like shit."<p>

"J-Joseph." Gray grunted. "Why are you here?"

"Did you really think that I would abandon one of my nakama?" Joseph smirked and he grabbed Gray's shirt and pulled him up. "Now then, let's go."

"Wait! I can walk." Gray muttered and stood on his feet. "Where is Lyon?"

"No idea. There was no one here when I got here." Joseph replied.

Gray lost balance and began to fall down until Joseph caught him and slung him over his shoulders. "Hopefully Natsu doesn't cause too much trouble." Joseph muttered.

Gray's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "Joseph."

"What?" Joseph asked as he walked off.

"I have no right to reprimand Natsu." Gray replied. "That is your job."

"Just because you lost once doesn't mean that it's over." Joseph muttered. He smirked. "I've lost once and have learned to move on from that defeat."

"Y-You lost?" Gray asked in surprise.

"I'm not that strong." Joseph chuckled. "Besides the next time that I meet him I will definitely beat the crap out of him."

He tightened his grip on Gray and rushed off. _'Wait for me, Jellal. I haven't lost yet.'_

* * *

><p>"As if I would fall for this stupid trick." Joseph grunted as he froze Lucy's pitfall.<p>

"Was that necessary?" Ghost wondered.

"You two are alright!" Happy exclaimed.

"Not really." Joseph muttered as he hefted Gray up. "Gray is down."

"Did he get beaten up by that masked guy?" Lucy wondered.

"Where are they?" Joseph asked as he laid Gray onto the ground.

"That's right! We were waiting for those bastards!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You already forgot?" Joseph sweat-dropped.

"They should have been heading here before you." Lucy stated. "And yet you got here first, Joseph."

"A flying rat!" Ghost exclaimed, pointing at a figure in the sky.

"What's that bucket?" One of the villagers wondered.

"From the sky? My pitfall's useless then!" Lucy exclaimed. Her eyes widened as a drop fell from the bucket. _'Jelly?'_ She wondered.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and shoved her away as the drop dissolved into the ground that eroded the dirt.

"How do we defend against a thing like that?" Lucy screamed as the rat swung the bucket and green sludge fell towards them.

"Natsu, let's go!" Joseph shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground and ice swirled around him.

"Gather in the center of the village, everyone!" Natsu ordered as he charged towards Joseph.

Joseph smirked. "Let's see if this works!"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as he swooped down and caught Natsu as he leaped into the air.

"_**Fire and Ice unite!**_** Frozen Flame Dragon's!**" Joseph let out a roar as he threw his fist into the air and sent a blizzard of ice spiraling up towards Natsu.

Natsu clenched both his fists as flames engulfed them and raised them into the air while the ice swirled around him. "**Burning Blizzard!**" He threw the sphere of flames and ice towards the sludge and watched as it exploded, sending the sludge scattering into the air.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." Diablos smirked as he stared at the aftermath of the explosion.<p>

"The preparations are complete." Michael stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucian asked.

"Yeah, Deliora has been dead for a while." Diablos sighed. "There's no point in us being here. We'll leave the rest to Fairy Tail."

"Tch, well that was a letdown." Lionel muttered.

A circle of flames surrounded the group until it engulfed them and vanished.

* * *

><p>"We must destroy all of Reitei-sama's enemies." Sherry stated as they walked through the steam. "Even though we tried to bestow instant death upon them, it seems that a lot of blood must be spilled now."<p>

"Huh?" Natsu growled.

"Fifty villagers and three mages. This should take about 15 minutes." Yuka stated.

"They're underestimating me." Joseph muttered.

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lucy added.

"Me and Ghost are with you. That makes five mages!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'll fight too!" Gray grunted as he stood up.

"Gray, you're awake." Lucy said.

"Go with them. You'll just slow us down." Joseph said.

"Joseph, don't underestimate me." Gray panted.

"You'll thank me later." Joseph said as he slammed his fist into Gray's stomach.

"Y-You bastard! One day I-I'll!" Gray cursed as he passed out. "Surpass…"

"Why?" Lucy wondered.

"You can't surpass me if you're dead." Joseph stated and handed Gray to the villagers. "I'll leave him in your care."

"Leave him to us. Now, let's go!" The villager exclaimed as they rushed off.

"We won't let you escape." Sherry stated. "Reitei-sama's order was total annihilation. Angelica!" She ordered and the giant rat squealed before flying off.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" Lucy cried out while getting carried off by Angelica.

"That was weird." Joseph sweat-dropped as the rat crashed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Oh man, he is going to be pissed." Yuka said.

"I'm not pissed!" Toby shouted.

"I'm not talking about you." Yuka muttered.

"Do you think she's alright?" Natsu wondered. "Let's hope she wasn't crushed."

"She would die if she was." Happy said.

"We'll go have a look!" Ghost exclaimed as their wings appeared.

"I'll leave it to you two then." Natsu said as they flew off.

"While we deal with things here." Joseph finished as he glared at Yuka and Toby and Natsu head-butted Toby while Joseph fired a Dragon's Roar at Yuka.

"I've never seen ice like yours before." Yuka said as the ice dispersed around him. "And your partner also has ferocious flames. Could you two be the rumored Salamander and Leviathan from Fairy Tail?"

Joseph nodded his head and he stood back-to-back with Natsu as they faced off against Yuka and Toby.

"We were formerly mages from reputable guilds. This won't go down so easily." Yuka stated. "Does the wizard guild, 'Lamia Scale' ring a bell? That's right. It's where the Iron-Rock Jura is.."

He never finished as Joseph and Natsu fired a blast of ice and flames in their faces.

"Y-You bastards! Listen to people when they speak!" Yuka exclaimed.

"We don't care." Joseph muttered.

"It doesn't matter which guild you're from, or who your nakama are. You're targeting our client, and hindering our job. In other words, you are Fairy Tail's enemy!" Natsu declared. "That's all the reason we need to fight!"

"Toby, don't interfere. I'll take care of these two alone." Yuka ordered.

"You really need to stop underestimating me." Joseph muttered.

Yuka raised his arm and pointed his hand towards them. "**Wave!**"

"Move!" Joseph ordered and the two of them leaped out of the wave as the shockwave flew past them.

"Oh, so you noticed it's nature." Yuka grinned. Natsu and Joseph fired their Dragon's Roars at them but he easily swept them aside.

"The vibrations emitted from my hands neutralize magic! In other words, magic that cannot be defeated by magic." Yuka declared.

Joseph smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Then we just don't need to use magic to defeat you."

Yuka's eyes widened. "What?"

"I told you." Joseph kicked off and dashed towards him. "You really need to stop underestimating me! **Meteor Fist!**" He swung his fist forward and punched Yuka in the face, slamming him into the ground.

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" Natsu shot forward and knocked Toby out with one punch.

* * *

><p>"Reitei-sama, why didn't you finish off that Gray kid?" Zalty wondered as he walked in along with Saber.<p>

"No particular reason. You know I do not like bloodshed." Lyon looked over his shoulder. "What about your partner? Why didn't he finish off Leviathan?"

Saber shrugged his shoulders. "He wasn't worth my time."

"You say you don't want bloodshed, yet you did order the annihilation of the villagers." Zalty stated. "It seems to me that you had sympathy for your fellow pupil."

Lyon smirked. "Ridiculous! Since he was defeated that badly, there was no way he could oppose me. But if he does become a hindrance, I will not hesitate."

Zalty grinned while Saber smirked. "Really?"

"I wonder about that." Saber chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Solaris – Thanks for reviewing, glad you thought the last one was good.<strong>

**NEXT TIME: FIRE AND ICE**


	11. Fire and Ice

"You just had to oversleep didn't you?" Joseph grumbled as he made his way through the forest towards the temple with Natsu.

"You should have woken me up then!" Natsu shot back.

"It wasn't worth my time." Joseph muttered.

Natsu grinned. "You overslept as well didn't you?"

"S-Shut up!" Joseph shouted.

The two stopped in front of the temple and Joseph flexed his muscles. "Now then, let's begin!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"How pathetic. You are the only left, Toby?" Lyon muttered.<p>

Lyon sighed and sat down on his throne. "Fairy Tail, not bad at all."

"At this rate, Deliora's resurrection may be in jeopardy." Zalty declared as he walked in with Saber.

"So you're here, Zalty, Saber." Lyon said.

"Tonight, when we pour in all of the moon's magical power, Deliora will be resurrected. However if the Moon Drip ceremony is interrupted, Deliora will remain in that ice forever. Furthermore, Titania has joined forces with the opponents." Zalty stated.

"Your intelligence is fast, as always." Lyon praised. "However, I cannot be defeated. Nothing will defeat the ice sword that surpasses Ul's."

"That sounds quite promising indeed. Even though it's been a while, perhaps I should join the battle myself." Zalty said.

"I will join as well." Saber added.

"You can fight too?" Toby asked Zalty.

"Hai, I know a little of the forgotten magic, Lost Magic." Zalty replied.

"What an ominous fellow." Lyon huffed.

"An earthquake!?" Toby wondered as the temple began to shake.

"This is." Lyon muttered.

"The ruins are collapsing!" Toby exclaimed.

"What the hell is this!?" Lyon wondered as fire and ice shot out from the ground and slammed into the ceiling.

Zalty grinned. "They sure didn't waste any time."

"This is most likely Salamander's plan." Saber muttered.

"Look, they're right below us." Zalty added.

* * *

><p>"They finally noticed us." Joseph grinned.<p>

"I'd rather destroy it before you realized, but these ruins are a lot harder to destroy than I thought." Natsu added.

Lyon glared at them. "What are you two trying to do?"

"The building is crooked now, right? This way, the moonlight can't shine on that demon below!" Natsu replied.

"You bastards!" Lyon cursed. "How dare you do this? Fairy Tail!"

"Oh no, I don't get what's going on at all." Toby whispered.

"They are trying to topple these ruins. By destroying half of the pillars supporting the base of the ruins, they can topple the building so that the moonlight will not reach Deliora. That is their plan." Zalty explained.

"Not bad." Saber grinned.

"Quit yapping already!" Natsu exclaimed as flames propelled him into the air.

"Flames on his legs?" Lyon wondered while Joseph hovered into the air with ice. "This guy." Lyon narrowed his eyes.

"These guys can ignite their element up any part of their body!" Toby exclaimed.

"**Frozen Flame Dragon's!**" Joseph cloaked his body in ice and shot towards Lyon while Natsu fired flames around his body.

"**Torpedo!**" Natsu shouted as Joseph head-butted Lyon in the stomach and sent him flying.

"A fake." Joseph growled as Lyon's body shattered into ice. He turned around and grinned as ice formed around Lyon's hand.

"**Ice Make: Eagle!**" Lyon shouted and fired multiple ice birds at Joseph.

"I told you, your ice won't work on me." Joseph grinned as he chomped down and ate the eagles that soared towards him.

"What annoying magic!" Lyon exclaimed while Natsu appeared behind him and spun with flames around his legs.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shouted and breathed fire but fell through the ground as it disappeared.

"Natsu!" Joseph shouted.

"**Ice God's Wrath!**" Black ice surrounded Saber's fists as he charged towards Joseph and threw a barrage of punches at him that sent him falling through the hall that Natsu fell through.

"Seems that you were in luck." Zalty grinned. "Reitei-sama."

"Keep it to yourself that I got fried!" Toby exclaimed while his body burned.

"What did you do?" Lyon wondered.

"I wonder." Saber chuckled.

"Don't play dumb. It was your magic that destroyed the floor, right?" Lyon asked.

"As expected of Reitei-sama, nothing gets past your sight. But, please understand. I cannot afford to lose you before Deliora is resurrected." Zalty explained.

"Are you saying that I would lose to those flames and ice?" Lyon asked as he froze the entire room. "Be gone! I will finish them myself. I'm the only mage who can defeat Deliora. Reitei Lyon!" He declared. "I wouldn't be worthy of that reputation if I had a hard time with these two."

"Someone's pissed." Saber grinned.

"Defeat Deliora?" Joseph wondered.

"But isn't it half beaten already?" Natsu added as they climbed out of the hole and faced Lyon.

"Are you breaking it out from that ice, just to fight it?" Joseph asked.

"What a weird fellow!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's all to surpass Ul." Lyon declared as ice flowed around him. "So I can continue to see my dream!" Lyon exclaimed as he sent a barrage of ice eagles at them.

"Instead of challenging Deliora you should challenge Ul directly!" Joseph shouted while absorbing the ice.

"Didn't you hear? Ul's already did!" Lyon shouted.

"So he meant that she died?" Natsu realized.

"That's right. And it was Gray's fault." Lyon declared as an ice eagle appeared behind them and shot towards them.

"I told you. Ice doesn't work against me." Joseph sighed as the mist cleared.

"I don't know what happened in the past. But what you're doing now is causing many people a lot of suffering. We're gonna pry open those eyes of yours!" Natsu declared.

"With our fire and ice!" Joseph added as their ice and flames merged together.

* * *

><p>"Tch, this guy won't give up." Joseph grunted as mist swirled around them.<p>

"Just drop it and surrender already, pointy-eyed bastard." Natsu added.

"I-I won't lose." Lyon panted as his clothes had various cuts on them from Joseph's ice.

"It's time to settle the score." Joseph declared.

"Interesting." Lyon grinned.

"What's that?" Natsu wondered as part of the ice wall began to crack. The ice shattered and Gray emerged from it. "Gray?"

"Natsu, Joseph, please let me take care of this guy." Gray said as he walked in front of them.

"You already lost to him once, remember?" Joseph said.

"This time, I won't. I will end this." Gray declared.

"That's some confidence you have." Lyon said.

"Ten years ago, Ul died because of me. However, I can't forgive you for hurting my nakama and destroying the village, and most of all, for trying to melt that ice. I shall inflict your punishment for all of that, Lyon." Gray declared.

Lyon's eyes widened as Gray took the pose for Iced Shell. "That pose. **Iced Shell!**"

"Iced Shell?" Joseph wondered.

"You bastard, have you gone mad?" Lyon asked while Joseph's eyes widened.

"Return the villagers to normal and get off this island along with your subordinates! This is your final chance." Gray stated.

"I see. You think you can scare me with that? Pathetic." Lyon grinned.

Gray narrowed his eyes as the ice swirled around him. "I'm serious."

"Take this!" Lyon shouted but was shot back by the shockwave.

"G-Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"No matter how much time passes by, the fact that I killed Ul will remain unchanged. I knew I'd have to take responsibility one day. And today is that day. I've been ready to die for the last ten years!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're serious?" Lyon shouted.

"Answer me, Lyon! Do we live or die together?"

"Do it! You don't have enough courage to die. There is no way you do!"

"What a pity." Gray grinned.

"Gray!" Joseph and Natsu shouted.

'_Natsu, Joseph, Erza, everyone at Fairy Tail, I'm leaving the rest to you. Sorry, but I'll be taking my leave for now! This ends here!'_

Gray let out a roar as the ice swirled around him. "**Iced**!"

"You dumbass!" Joseph and Natsu shouted at the same time while punching Gray in the face.

"Joseph, Natsu!" Gray exclaimed, looking at them.

"You suddenly interrupt our fight and start blabbing about this 'responsibility' crap? You're irritating!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't steal our prey!" Joseph added.

"Y-Your prey?" Gray questioned.

"We're the ones who's gonna defeat him!" Natsu declared.

"Didn't I already tell you two that this is my business?" Gray asked.

Joseph grinned. "And did we ever say, 'Yes, we understand that?"

"You bastards." Gray growled.

Natsu snickered. "Wanna fight?"

"I have to settle the score with this guy! I'm prepared to die for it!" Gray declared.

Joseph grabbed Gray's arm and glared at him. "Dying won't settle anything."

"Isn't that just running away?" Natsu added. They then looked up as the temple began to shake. "W-What's that?"

"W-What the heck is going on?" Natsu cried out while slamming his foot down on the ground.

"This means the moonlight will be able to shine on Deliora again!" Gray stated.

"I'm sorry, we were busy!" Zalty exclaimed, walking in along with Saber.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon wondered.

Zalty chuckled. "The moon will be coming out soon, so I decided to restore the temple."

"W-Who the hell is that guy?" Gray asked.

"After all our work to disrupt it!" Natsu muttered.

"How did you restore it?" Joseph asked.

"Well then, I suppose we must make preparations for the Moon Drip ceremony." Zalty said, ignoring Joseph and then ran off.

"Later, losers." Saber chuckled and ran after him.

"Y-You bastards!" Joseph growled. "Let's go, Natsu!" He shouted and rushed after them with him.

"Joseph, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

Joseph stopped and looked back at Gray. "We'll deal with those guys! We'll leave things here in your hands." He smirked and looked away. "You better not lose again, it will be a disgrace."

"Yeah." Gray agreed.

"Not for you!" Natsu added.

"I know."

"For Fairy Tail." All of them said.

* * *

><p>"What is your magic?" Joseph wondered as he punched Saber in the stomach.<p>

"Who knows?" Saber replied while punching Joseph in the face. "I might tell you if you defeat me. **Ice Make:** **Claws!**" He swiped the claws down but smirked as the ice shattered upon impact.

"Didn't I tell you? Ice doesn't work against me!" Joseph shouted while blasting Saber away with magic.

"You should have had Salamander face me instead, Leviathan." Saber grinned while black ice swirled around his fists.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Joseph declared while ice swirled around him. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**"

"So this is why you are called the Leviathan." Saber grinned as the ice whirled towards him like a stream. "Your ice moves like water."

'_He's going to take the attack!_' Joseph realized as his attack slammed into Saber.

"Not bad." Saber grinned as he emerged from the mist, unharmed.

"You bastard!" Joseph shouted and charged towards him.

"**Ice God's!**" Saber swiped his arms out and a blizzard of black ice slammed into Joseph. "**Midgardsormr!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Fangs!**" Joseph swung his arm out while evading the attack and collapsed to the ground. "T-That was close."

"The ceremony has begun." Saber smirked as the temple began to shake.

"Damn it!" Joseph cursed. "W-What the hell?" He covered his ears as a loud roar echoed through the temple.

"I'll be taking my leave." Saber turned around and walked off.

'_He was the decoy.'_ Joseph growled.

* * *

><p>"Well this is great." Joseph muttered as he crouched down on a boulder next to Gray who scooped up some of the water.<p>

"Ul." Gray muttered.

"Joseph, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped towards them.

"Natsu!" Gray said.

"It seems we've got no options left. Let's destroy that creature!" Natsu shouted.

Lyon chuckled as he crawled towards them. "You people could never accomplish that! That thing, I will be the one who surpasses Ul!"

"It's even more impossible for you. Give up!" Natsu stated.

Deliora let out a roar while Lyon looked up at it. "We finally meet again, Deliora! The only monster that Ul was unable to defeat. Right now, with my two hands, I will defeat it!" He declared as he stood up. "I, right now, will surpass you!"

"That's enough, Lyon." Gray muttered as he knocked him out. "Leave things to me for now. I will seal Deliora!" He declared as he took the Iced Shell pose. "**Iced Shell!**"

"Stop it, Gray!" Lyon exclaimed. "Do you know how long it took for me to melt that ice? History will just repeat itself! One day I will just melt the ice and confront it again!"

"There is no other way. Right now, this is the only thing I can do to stop it!" Gray's eyes widened as Natsu and Joseph stepped in front of him. "Natsu, Joseph!"

"We will fight it." Joseph said.

"Move aside, Natsu, Joseph!" Gray ordered. "Don't get in my way!"

"That time, we stopped you because we didn't want you to die. I wonder if that got through to you?" Natsu said. "Go ahead and use it if you want to. That magic."

"N-Natsu." Gray muttered.

"Let's go." Joseph grinned as ice swirled around his fist while flames swirled around Natsu's.

"Yeah." Natsu added.

Deliora let out a roar and threw a punch towards them. "Move away!" Gray shouted.

"We're not giving up until it's over!" Natsu declared.

"One more time, fire and ice unite!" Joseph shouted as their elements merged together and they threw their fists towards Deliora's.

"**Frozen Flame Dragon's Blazing Fist!**" Their eyes widened as Deliora's fist shattered upon impact.

"W-What's going on?" Joseph wondered.

"That wasn't us." Natsu added.

"Impossible!" Lyon exclaimed as Deliora's body began to shatter. "No way. It can't be! Deliora, it was already dead."

Natsu looked over at Gray and grinned. "Your master is amazing!"

"Thank you, master." Gray sobbed.

* * *

><p>"As expected of Titania." Saber grinned as he leaned against the tree while Zalty crouched down on a tree branch.<p>

"Did you see that?" Zalty asked while the Lacrima floated in the air.

"_Yeah. Why did you revert the village back?"_ Siegrain asked.

"Service!" Zalty replied.

"_Good grief. But they are unexpectedly capable, Fairy Tail. I hope they don't end up getting in our way."_

Zalty grinned and removed his mask and reverted back to Ultear. "That's true."

"Don't ever disguise yourself as Zalty again." Saber grumbled.

Ultear smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Is it alright for you to be here, Saber?" Siegrain wondered as the three of them stood in a room in Era.<p>

"As long as no one sees my face I'm fine." Saber replied as he placed a demon-like helmet over his face.

"What happened to Deliora was such a shame." Ultear said.

"Well, it can't be helped. I never thought that it would already be dead. I thought that I'd be a step closer to my dreams if I had gotten my hands on Deliora." Siegrain smirked.

"I apologize, Siegrain-sama." Ultear said. "I hadn't expected that woman to have such magical power."

"You shouldn't be saying that. Ul's tears, Ultear." Siegrain muttered. "I respected your mother. If she were alive she would have become one of the 10 Mage Saints."

"You're overestimating her. My mother was just a miserable fallen woman who was abandoned my father."

"The greater your loss, the greater the power you could obtain." Siegrain said.

"I was insignificant to my mother." Ultear muttered.

Siegrain smirked. "I wonder. Raising those young students was her lingering attachment to you." He stopped after Ultear cut him off.

"That's the end of that topic. More importantly, let us proceed to the next phase." Ultear interrupted.

Saber chuckled as Ultear's cheek began to swell. "Y-Your face!"

"What is this?" Ultear cried out.

Siegrain laughed. "Come to think of it, what were all of your impressions on your fights with Natsu and Joseph?"

"We weren't even using half of our power, but they were impressive. Those two will definitely get stronger." Ultear replied while Saber nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree." Siegrain clenched his fists. "They're the sons of Igneel and Nexus. They should keep on burning and freezing, for the sake of my dream."

* * *

><p>"That's why you didn't stop them." Erza muttered as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.<p>

Joseph nodded his head. "Yeah. He has a right to confront his past."

"We're back!" Natsu cheered as he walked in front of the group.

"Aye!" Happy and Ghost exclaimed.

"Tch, after all that hard work, we're only rewarded with one key, huh?" Gray muttered.

"And it was an S-Class Job, too." Happy added.

"It wasn't an official job even if you had Joseph with you." Erza stated. "It was enough."

Lucy nodded her head. "That's right! No complaints!"

"You're the only one who profited from it, aren't you Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Let's sell it!" Ghost suggested.

"How could you say such a thing!?" Lucy sighed. "I've said this before, but there are only 12 Golden Zodiac Keys in the entire world! They're extremely rare, see?"

Natsu grinned. "Like that cow and maid?"

"As I train more, my Celestial Spirits will get even stronger than you!" Lucy shot back.

"So? Which key did you get this time?" Gray wondered.

"The Centaur, Sagittarius!" Lucy replied.

"A Centaur?" Gray wondered.

"How carefree." Erza sighed while Joseph snickered. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your punishment upon our return?"

"Punishment?" Natsu panicked along with the others.

"Wait a minute! Wasn't that dropped already." Lucy said.

"Don't say such foolish things. Accepting your actions was merely my field decision. Your punishment remains valid and must be enforced." Erza stated.

"You guys are so screwed!" Joseph laughed.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think you should be mostly forgiven in regards to this case. However, the final decision rests on the Master. And I have no intention of pleading for you." Erza stated.

"Same here! I was dragged into this mess!" Joseph added.

"Traitor." Natsu muttered.

"As things stand, be prepared to be punished." Erza continued.

"Don't tell me he's going to make us do _that_." Happy panicked.

"Wait! _That's_ the only thing I never want to do again!" Gray cried out.

"What is _that_?" Lucy worried.

"Don't worry about it. Knowing Gramps, he'd just praise us for doing a good job." Natsu assured.

"You're extremely positive." Lucy muttered.

"No, it's probably been decided already. I can't wait to put my skills to the test." Erza smirked.

Natsu began to sweat and he cried out as he was dragged off by Erza. "No! Anything, anything but that!"

"Like I said, what the hell is _that_!?" Lucy shouted. "What is it?"

"What are they all worrying about?" Joseph wondered, oblivious to the situation everyone else was in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YASS BITCH YASS –<strong>_** Glad you thought it was awesome.**

**Shadow Solaris – I think you meant Minerva instead of Ultear, lol.**

**NEXT TIME: PHANTOM LORD**


	12. Phantom Lord

"What's going on?" Joseph wondered as the group walked past several civilians who were whispering about something.

"Beats me." Ghost replied.

"We're attracting a lot of attention." Gray muttered.

"Frightened?" Erza wondered. Her eyes widened as she looked to where the guild was and saw it damaged. "What's that? The guild seems strange."

"Let's go!" Joseph exclaimed and ran towards the guild along with the others.

"This is." Gray muttered as the group stared at the damage inflicted onto the guild.

"What is this?" Erza added.

"Our, our guild." Natsu growled.

"What happened here?" Joseph muttered.

"Phantom." Mira replied.

"What did you say?" Gray asked.

"Did you say Phantom?" Natsu asked with anger building up.

"I hate to admit it, but they got us." Mira muttered and then silently led the group into Fairy Tail's basement.

"Yo, welcome back!" A drunk Makarov greeted.

"We have returned." Erza said.

"Gramps, what are you doing, this isn't happy hour, is it?" Natsu exclaimed in anger while Joseph sighed.

"Oh, right you are. How dare you all go on an S-Class Job without permission! Punishment! I'll give you your punishment now! Prepare yourselves!" Makarov shouted.

"It's not the time for that now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Bad!" Makarov repeated while bonking Natsu, Gray, and Happy on the head and then spanked Lucy's butt.

"Master, behave yourself!" Mira scolded.

"Master, do you understand our current situation!?" Erza wondered.

"They wrecked our guild!" Natsu added.

Makarov sighed. "Well, calm down. It's not something to make a fuss about."

"What?" Joseph and Ghost exclaimed.

"Phantom, right? This is as far as those idiot's will go." Makarov muttered while chugging some beer. "I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild."

"Empty guild?" Joseph muttered.

"It seems they did this in the middle of the night. So I see no one was hurt, we were lucky. There's no need to cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks. Leave them be." Makarov replied.

"If that's your decision then I'll be heading home. Let's go, Ghost." Joseph muttered and left the guild.

* * *

><p>"This is!" Joseph eyes widened as he stood with the group at the southern entrance's park.<p>

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as they saw the three hanging on a tree, full of bruises and cuts, along with the crest of Phantom Lord.

"Jet, Droy!" Gray added.

"Phantom!" Natsu growled while clenching his fists in anger.

"Master." Erza muttered as Makarov approached them.

"Wrecking our guild is something I can bear with, but seeing the blood of my children." Makarov snapped and broke the staff that he held. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

><p>The Phantom Lord mages looked up from what they were doing as an explosion of flames and ice blew down their doors and sent a few of them flying across the room.<p>

"What?" One of the Phantom mages cried out.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted as the rest of the Fairy Tail mages barged in behind them.

"YEAH!" The Fairies shouted and charged towards the Phantoms.

Joseph narrowed his eyes as several Phantom mages dashed towards him and swiped his arm out, sending a stream of ice that sent them flying. "I'll freeze all of you bastards!" He growled.

"I don't care who it is! Bring it on!" Natsu announced as he blew several mages away with his flames.

Explosions blew across the room as the mages engaged one another in battle. Joseph found himself surrounded by Phantom mages while Natsu charged into a group of them and blew them away.

"Charge!" One of the Phantom mages exclaimed as they leaped at Joseph.

"**Ice Dragon's Twister!**" He spun in a circle and sent all the mages flying into a tornado that slashed into their bodies.

The Phantom mages gasped as Makarov entered into his Titan form and towered over them. He then threw his fist down, crushing several of them.

"Monster!" One of them shouted.

"That's right and you injured this monster's children. Don't think that the laws of humans will protect you!" Makarov roared. "Jose, show yourself!"

"Where are they?" Erza demanded as she switched into her **Flame Empress Armor** and lashed out at the mages. "Gajeel and the Element 4?"

"Gee Hee. So, that's Titania Erza and Leviathan Joseph. Laxus and Mystogan are staying out of the spotlight, huh? However, things are actually moving according to Master Jose's plan. Riot all you can, trash." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she walked through the empty streets of Magnolia. "Everyone left me behind. Well, someone needs to care for Levy-chan and the others. It can't be helped."<p>

She looked up as it began to rain. "Rain?" Her eyes widened as a woman walked towards her. "Who are you?"

"Falling gently, yes. Juvia is the rain woman. Falling gently. What kind of woman are you?" Juvia wondered as she walked towards Lucy.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Falling gently." Juvia replied.

"What's that?" Lucy wondered.

"That was enjoyable." Juvia said as she took out an umbrella. "Farewell."

"Non, non, non!" Sol repeated as he appeared from the ground. "Bonjour! "

"Another weirdo appeared!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia-sama, you should not abandon your job." Sol said.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia muttered.

"My monocle, it whispers to me, that this mademoiselle is our beloved cible." Sol stated.

"Ara, so it was this girl?" Juvia asked.

"Cible? Target?" Lucy muttered.

"Pardon us for the late introduction. My name is Sol, of the Element 4." Sol introduced. "People call me Sol of the Land. Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"Element 4? Phantom!" Lucy realized.

"Correct! We have both come to invite you on behalf of the great Phantom Lord! And this is the rain-woman of the Element 4. People call her Juvia of the Ocean." Sol continued.

Lucy dropped her supplies and grabbed her keys. "You're the ones who did that to Levy-chan!"

"Move!" Lucian shouted as he shoved Lucy out of a bubble of water much to the surprise of Juvia and Sol.

"Lucian!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Another fairy?" Juvia wondered while Lucian helped Lucy back up and glared at them.

"Wrong. I'm an angel." Lucian replied.

Sol titled his head in confusion. "What guild is that?"

"An independent guild. Requiem." Lucian replied.

"Non, non, non!" Sol exclaimed. "What does an independent mage want with us legal mages?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was just stopping by for a break." Lucian muttered. He blushed and looked away. "I-I was also going to see you."

"I'm sure the Magic Council won't mind if we get rid of one independent mage. Prepare yourself, Lucian-sama." Sol said.

"Lucian!" Lucy shouted as Sol sent a barrage of rocks towards him.

"**Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade!**" Lucian created a shadow blade and parried off the attack with a few swings.

"That attack reminds me of Gajeel-sama's move." Sol grinned. "This will be interesting."

"We'll see about that." Lucian swung his arm back and threw his fist forward, sending a beam of shadows at them. "**Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**"

"**Water Slicer!**" Juvia sent a whip of water out that cut apart Lucian's attack.

'_I have to help him.'_ Lucy thought and grabbed her keys. Her eyes widened as she was engulfed in a sphere of water. "L-Lucian!" She cried out.

Lucian turned around and his eyes widened. "Lucy!"

"You should know not to turn your back against your enemy, Lucian-sama." Sol stated as he knocked him out with a swift kick.

"**Water Lock.**" Juvia muttered as Lucy passed out in the sphere of water. "Do not worry, Juvia will not kill you or your friend. Because it is Juvia's job to bring you back, Lucy Heartfilia-sama."

"Victoire!" Sol exclaimed.

"Capture accomplished. Falling gently." Juvia muttered as they walked away while Lucy's keys laid next to Lucian's body.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Frozen Flame Dragon's Roar!<strong>" Joseph and Natsu shouted as they blew away a group of mages.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray exclaimed while taking down several mages.

"**Requip!**" Erza switched into her **Purgatory Armor** and lashed out at several of them.

"Not bad, droopy eyes!" Natsu grinned as he stood back-to-back with Gray while Joseph wrecked havoc with the other mages.

"You too, squinty eyes!" Gray shot back.

"Joseph, Erza!" Makarov shouted as he made his way up the stairs. "I'll leave this to you all!"

"Master!" Erza and Joseph called out.

"Jose is probably on the top floor. I'll end this once and for all." Makarov muttered as he walked off.

Erza sighed. "Please be careful."

"Gee Hee." Gajeel grinned. "With the most troublesome one gone, maybe I'll join the fray." He laughed as he leaped down towards the battles going on below him.

* * *

><p>"I lost." Lucian grunted as he dragged himself over to a wall and leaned against it.<p>

"Who took her?" Lionel wondered as he bent down and picked up Lucy's keys.

"Juvia and Sol of the Element 4." Lucian replied.

"You know we aren't allowed to interfere with legal guild conflicts." Lionel stated.

"I don't care what punishment I receive from Marcus or Diablos." Lucian clenched his fists. "Even though I am not as strong as Leviathan or Salamander, I will definitely save her."

Lionel grinned. "Then it looks like that you will need some help."

* * *

><p>Joseph narrowed his eyes as Gajeel emerged from the rubble that he had landed on. "Black Steel, Gajeel."<p>

"The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza muttered.

"Gajeel!" Joseph roared as he charged towards him and threw a punch towards him. "This is for Levy!"

"Look, trash." Gajeel grinned as he blocked one of Joseph's punches. "The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama, will be your opponent now."

"Shut up!" Joseph shouted as he fired a blast of ice that sent Gajeel crashing into a wall.

"Gajeel was blown away!" One of the Phantom mages exclaimed.

"I am one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Joseph growled as he exerted a silver aura around him. "Natsu, leave this guy to me." He ordered as Natsu rushed over to them.

Natsu nodded his head. "Beat the crap out of him!"

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel exclaimed as he slammed a large steel club into Joseph that pushed him back.

"Joseph!" Erza called out.

"I am angry." Joseph growled and mist began to flow around him that caused some of the mages beside him to shiver. "I won't forgive you for harming Levy and the others along with demolishing our guild."

Gajeel's eyes widened as his club began to freeze from the ice. "This guy."

"Shatter." Joseph muttered and crushed Gajeel's club before punching him in the face and sending him crashing into a wall.

"That didn't hurt." Gajeel grunted as he emerged from the rubble.

Joseph smirked and shrugged off his coat. "It's time to get serious."

"Yeah." Gajeel agreed as he dashed towards Joseph and the two intercepted each other's kicks with their own. A shockwave shot out upon impact that sent several mages flying.

The building began to shake and Joseph grinned. "It's begun."

"Prepare yourself! As long as Master is here, we shall not perish!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Saber just informed me of Fairy Tail's war with Phantom." Marcus muttered as he stood on a cliff. "Who would have thought that Lucian would join in as well."<p>

"It's because he's fallen for one of the fairies." Diablos said as he walked towards him.

"Diablos, go and help them." Marcus ordered.

Diablos's eyes widened in surprise. "You're not going to punish them?"

"It's not my place to judge what a man does for love." Marcus replied.

"Siegfried would be a better choice to send." Diablos suggested.

"And let him destroy an entire town for hurting his sister's guild? No, I'd rather send you." Marcus muttered. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well, what is your answer?"

"I will help those idiots." Diablos growled.

* * *

><p>"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.<p>

"Master!" Joseph and Erza shouted.

"M-My magic." Makarov gasped as they rushed over to him.

"Master, hang in there!" Erza said.

"I can't sense any magical power from him at all." Joseph muttered.

"Gramps, get a hold of yourself!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tch, how boring." Gajeel muttered as he leaped up onto a pole. "Just when things were getting exciting, too."

"Unbelievable, how did they beat gramps?" Gray wondered.

'_This is bad.'_ Erza thought as the Phantom mages got their fighting spirit back.

"Erza, we have to retreat." Joseph whispered to her as they were pushed back.

Erza gritted her teeth then stood up. "Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!" She ordered.

"That's an order!" Joseph shouted as he exerted his magical power leaving no room for complaints. "Natsu and I will cover our retreat!"

"Aria?" Gajeel grinned. "Did they capture Lucy?"

"That's sad. That girl called Lucy is being confined in our headquarters." Aria replied.

"Giving her a warm welcome, huh?" Gajeel wondered.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"Later, Salamander!" Gajeel grinned as he vanished along with Aria.

* * *

><p>"It's useless. I can't locate where Mystogan is." Cana muttered in frustration as she tossed the cards into the air.<p>

"I see. What a shame." Mira muttered while standing in front of a communication Lacrima.

"If they're targeting Lucy, they'll attack again. Many of us are injured. Things don't look too good." Cana stated.

"Master is severely wounded, and we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can depend on! Laxus!" Mira exclaimed.

"_Huh?"_ Laxus muttered.

"You heard her, you bastard." Joseph growled.

"_Is that how you talk to someone who you are asking help from?"_ Laxus grinned.

"Please, come back." Mira pleaded. "Fairy Tail's in a pinch!"

"_Serves that damn old man!"_ Laxus laughed. _"This has nothing to do with me. Just do whatever you want."_

"Laxus." Joseph muttered.

"_Isn't it true? It's a war the old man started. Why should we have to clean up his mess?"_ Laxus asked.

"Lucy, our nakama is targeted!" Mira replied.

"_Huh? Who's that? Oh, you mean the new girl?"_ Laxus remembered. _"Tell her I don't mind saving her if she will become my woman. As for the old man, tell him to retire and quickly hand me the title of Master!"_ Laxus laughed until Joseph smashed the Lacrima into pieces with his fist.

"Joseph." Mira and Cana muttered.

"That guy is not the Laxus that I once knew." Joseph growled. "I will fight Phantom by myself if I have to." His eyes widened as the building began to shake from loud tremors. "What's that?"

* * *

><p>"There's no way that I could defeat Black Steel!" Lucian exclaimed as he glared at Lionel.<p>

"You said you wanted to save her right. Then you will have to fight him!" Lionel shot back.

They then heard loud tremors and their eyes widened as they saw a giant island walking towards Magnolia. "W-What the hell is that?" Lucian cried out.

* * *

><p>"The guild is walking!" Happy and Ghost exclaimed.<p>

"It's beyond my expectations." Erza muttered. "I never thought they'd attack this way!"

A giant long-barreled cannon then emerged from the building and targeted the guild. "Damn it!" Joseph cursed and he rushed forward.

"This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" Erza cried out.

"Absolute defense. **Ice Dragon's Barrier!**" Dragon scales formed over Joseph's body while giant gauntlets of ice formed over his arms and he raised them in front of him.

"You're not touching the guild!" Erza exclaimed as she stood next to Joseph and requipped into her **Adamantine Armor**.

"E-Erza." Joseph said in surprise.

"We'll defend the guild together." Erza smiled.

"Joseph, Erza!" Natsu shouted while Gray held him back.

"Natsu! We can only believe in them!" Gray exclaimed.

The two swung their shields out as Jupiter fired a giant blast wave that crashed into them. Erza grunted from the attack and her shield began to crack along with Joseph's. Their armor and ice shattered and the two were sent skidding across the ground while the blast wave dispersed.

"A-Amazing." Macao muttered. "They actually stopped it."

'_At this rate I'll never be able to defeat him.'_ Joseph panted as he collapsed to his knees.

"Hang in there!" Natsu exclaimed as he rushed over to them.

"_Makarov, and now Erza and Joseph; they have all been incapacitated. You have no chance for victory now. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now."_ Jose ordered.

"We'd rather die than sell out our nakama!" Erza shouted along with the others.

"Our answer will not change, no matter what happens!" Natsu added. "We'll beat the crap out of you!"

"_If that's the case, I'll feed you an extra large blast of Jupiter! Wallow in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to recharge!_" Jose shouted.

"Erza, Joseph!" Mira shouted as the two collapsed from exhaustion.

"Thanks to Erza and Joseph, we were protected from that last shot!" Gray exclaimed.

"_Take a glimpse of hell, Fairy Tail."_ Jose said as shades appeared from the building and floated towards them. _"There are only two options left for you! Be eliminated by my troops, or be blown to pieces by Jupiter!"_

* * *

><p>"Was that alright?" Saber wondered as he crouched on a tree branch while a communication Lacrima hovered beside him.<p>

"_You don't approve?"_ Marcus replied.

"You usually don't approve of us interacting with other guilds." Saber smirked.

Marcus sighed. _"I just feel like this will help Lucian grow."_

"You're worried about his darkness." Saber muttered.

"Yeah, the Shadows of Darkness." Marcus replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Solaris – Thanks for reviewing.<strong>

**NEXT TIME: ANGEL'S INTERVENTION**


	13. Angel's Intervention

"Tch, looks like Jupiter is down." Diablos muttered as he stood on top of Kardia Cathedral.

He watched as the Jupiter cannon exploded and let out a sigh. "This is the place that I don't want to be at right now."

"I never took you for someone who disobeyed Marcus's orders." Siegfried grinned as he landed onto the cathedral.

Diablos's eyes widened as three Phantom flags fluttered down next to Siegfried. "Those are some of Phantom's divisions!"

"Some weird-looking hooded guy stopped me from taking out the rest." Siegfried muttered. "He said he was from Fairy Tail."

"That must be Mystogan." Diablos said and narrowed his eyes at the giant that was forming Abyss Break. "Leave the rest to me." Burning eagle-like wings sprung out from Diablos's back and he blasted over towards the giant.

* * *

><p>"Your older sister will be lost right before your eyes, just like your younger sister!" Sol exclaimed to Elfman. "That's because you are merely an incompetent mage who spouts trash about being a man."<p>

Elfman grunted as he was shoved to the ground by Sol's magic. "As a gentleman, I cannot forgive you. And so, I will give you eternal suffering! Sealing Magic, **Merci la Vie!**"

"You will be molded into the land, and will continue wandering in your abominable memories forever!" Sol exclaimed while Elfman cried out in pain.

"**Fire Devil's Rage!**" A torrent of flames slammed into Sol sending him skidding back, cancelling out his magic while Elfman collapsed to the ground.

"Who is that?" Sol wondered while Mira's eyes widened.

"I've come to help some fallen angels." Diablos growled as he stood on the giant's arm while flames swirled around him.

"Angels?" Sol questioned as he looked at him.

"Two stupid dragons that decided to interfere in a war between fairies and phantoms." Diablos replied while walking slowly towards him.

"D-Diablos." Mira realized.

"Y-You're alive." Elfman panted.

"I never died." Diablos grinned. "I just vanished." He disappeared and reappeared in an instant in front of Sol. "**Fire Devil's Fury!**" His fist was enveloped in flames as he punched Sol in the face and crushed him into the ground.

"I didn't come here to clean up your mess." Diablos muttered and looked over at Elfman. "This is your fight to finish."

"I can't beat him." Elfman muttered.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out as a barrage of rocks shot towards them.

"**Roche Concerto!**" Sol grinned.

"**Fire Devil's Inferno Great Sword!**" Diablos generated a great sword made of flames and deflected the rocks with it. He glanced at Elfman and sighed. "Look at your sister and tell me what you see."

Elfman looked over and saw Mira crying out for him. Diablos grinned and lashed out with his blade sending a stream of flames at Sol. "What kind of man lets his sister cry?"

"This guy." Sol gasped while evading the flames.

Elfman let out a roar while exerting his magic power. "I vowed never to see my sister's tears again! Therefore, why are you crying now!?"

"That light!" Mira realized. "Stop him Diablos! Don't let Elfman do it!"

"He needs to accept his power." Diablos smirked.

"Who made her cry!?" Elfman roared.

"It's futile! You can't possibly do a full-body Take Over!" Sol panicked as Elfman emerged as a giant beast. "No way! T-That's!"

Diablos grinned while resting his burning blade on his shoulder. "Full body Take Over."

"Beast Soul!" Mira finished.

"Non, non, non! With three non, it's a misunderstanding!" Sol panicked. "I gave you a harsh trial to help you overcome your painful past, bonsoir! You are indeed a man amongst men, Elfman! I, Monsieur, believed you would overcome it! Right?" Sol asked while the beast tilted it's head.

"You are screwed." Diablos muttered.

"Well then, I shall take my leave." Sol took a few steps back before he was punched back and was sent flying into the air. "Curse you! **Platre Sonata!**" He fired a large clenched fist that slammed into Elfman.

"Non, non, non. You let your guard down." Sol cried out as Elfman than began to beat him repeatedly in the face.

"Elfman." Mira muttered.

"Don't worry." Diablos said.

"Non, at least let me be unconscious!" Sol cried out as he was picked up by Elfman.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out and her eyes widened as Elfman rushed over to them. "Have you lost your senses again?" She asked while Diablos remained calm.

"Thank you." Elfman thanked Diablos while he freed Mira from the giant's grasp. "I'm sorry, nee-chan. You probably never wanted to see me in this form again. Because I couldn't control this, Lisanna was."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Diablos parted and jumped inside the destroyed giant. He let out a sigh and sat down. "Looks like I wasn't needed here after all."

* * *

><p>"It is over Salamander. I shall let you experience the same suffering as Makarov." Aria said as he appeared behind Natsu. "<strong>Airspace Metsu!<strong>"

Natsu cried out as his magic power was drained by Aria. "How sad! No matter who the mage is, within this Airspace, their magical power will be reduced to nothingness."

"M-My power is getting drained." Natsu cried out.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed.

Aria vanished as he was kicked by Erza while Joseph landed beside her. "Erza, Joseph!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oi, are you two sure you should be moving around with those injuries?" Natsu asked.

The two of them turned around with a fierce glare causing Natsu and Happy to panic. "Their angry!" Happy cried out.

"This guy did that to master?" Erza asked.

"Erza Scarlet and Joseph Fenrir?" Aria greeted. "How sad. For me to have the head of not only Salamander, but Titania and Leviathan as well!"

"This guy is creepy." Joseph muttered.

"You're the bastard who dared to put his hands on our father." Erza said.

Aria chuckled. "As expected, with Erza and Joseph as an opponent, even I will have to fight seriously." He took off his bandages that were wrapped around his eyes and opened them.

"Interesting." Joseph grinned while shrugging off his coat.

"Come, Titania, Leviathan." Aria taunted. "_**Activate, Airspace of Death,**_** Zero!** This airspace consumes all life within it." He stated before surrounding the two of them with a circle of wind.

"Magic that consumes life?" Erza wondered while summoning a sword and pointed at Aria.

"I don't hold back against those who take people's lives so nonchalantly." Joseph added as he exerted his magic power and ice swirled around him.

"Now, let us enjoy this!" Aria grinned.

Joseph's eyes narrowed and he swung his fist back while ice swirled around it. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**" He swung it forward and a blizzard of ice shot towards Aria while Erza dashed towards him.

"Can you two endure this Airspace?" Aria wondered. His eyes widened as the ice that Joseph shot forward cut up the beams that he sent towards Erza. "Impossible!"

"There's more from where that came from." Joseph grinned as Erza began to cut through the remaining magic beams. He leaped into the air and let out a roar as ice swirled around both his fists.

"They're cutting through the Airspace?" Aria gasped.

"**Heaven's Wheel!**" Erza switched into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and fired numerous blades at Aria. "**Blumenblatt!**"

Joseph flew over her and aimed his fists down towards Aria while slamming them together. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Blizzard!**"

"They crushed him with one hit!" Happy exclaimed as Aria fell to the ground unconscious.

"They're monsters!" Natsu added.

"Master would never have been beaten by someone like you. Your tales of glory will be erased right now!" Erza glared at Aria.

"Pathetic." Joseph grunted as he collapsed to his knees while Erza fell down next to him.

"Joseph, Erza!" Natsu cried out as he rushed over them.

* * *

><p>'<em>How did she wind up here?'<em> Lucian wondered as he caught Lucy's scent somewhere in the castle. He leaped out of the way as a giant fist flew down towards him.

"Where are you going?" Perseus asked while grinning.

"Lionel why aren't you keeping this guy busy!" Lucian called out.

"Shut up! This guy is a lot stronger than he was from before!" Lionel shot back as he flew down and slammed Perseus into the ground with his lightning. "Who would have thought that Phantom would hire a dark mage."

"I must be lucky to encounter you brats again." Perseus grinned as he sent Lionel flying towards Lucian. "I'll make you pay for that defeat."

"_Attention mages of Fairy Tail. Please listen carefully to this voice."_ Master Jose's voice echoed.

Lucian's eyes widened as he heard Lucy's cries. "That bastard." He growled.

"_We have captured Lucy. So we have accomplished one of our objectives. We now just have one more objective to complete. That would be the annihilation of all of you! Worthless brats!"_

Lucian gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I won't forgive those bastards." Shadows swirled around his body as he began to exert his magic power.

"I won't let you get to her." Perseus grinned. His eyes widened as Lucian's magic power increased. _'What is this power? Dark magic power.'_

Lucian's eyes glowed red as his body was wrapped in shadows. "You'll tell me where they're keeping her."

* * *

><p>Joseph's eyes opened and he let out a grunt. "I look pathetic don't I, Natsu?"<p>

"Joseph!" Natsu sighed in relief.

"Erza?" He asked.

"I-I'm right here." Erza panted. "Natsu." She muttered and he looked over at her.

"Erza." He whispered.

"Unleash your power." Erza grunted. "There's a power lying dormant within you. Believe in yourself, break through, and call forth your power! Now is the time. Lucy, the guild, protect them! Go Natsu!"

"We'll only say this once." Joseph added. "You have power that rivals mine and that will surpass Erza's."

Natsu let out a roar as his flames took the form of a dragon. Joseph smirked and closed his eyes. "I'll leave the rest to you, partner."

* * *

><p>Lionel whistled while looking up at the destruction that Lucian had caused that led upwards. "Whoever knew that shadows could do that."<p>

"You didn't go after him?" Diablos asked as he walked towards him.

"He looked like he could handle himself." Lionel grinned. He then began to sweat as he felt Diablos's glare on his back.

"Prepare yourself." Diablos growled.

* * *

><p>"Erza!" Mira called out as she ran towards them with Elfman and Gray.<p>

"Joseph!" Gray added and looked around the hallway.

"This place is wrecked as well." Elfman muttered.

"You guys." Erza said as she opened her eyes.

"When did you two get here?" Gray wondered.

"You two really shouldn't be moving." Mira added.

Elfman looked around and his eyes widened. "O-Oi!"

"Aria!" Mira gasped as she saw his fallen body.

"Don't tell me, you two actually fought with injuries like that?" Elfman asked.

"What were you two thinking?" Gray added. "That means."

"You two defeated Aria?" Mira realized.

Joseph grunted and folded his arms. "This never happened."

Erza smiled and looked at them. "I never wanted any of you to see us in such a pathetic state. We still have a long way to go."

Joseph's eyes widened along with Gray's. "What's this?" They wondered.

"This is!" Mira gasped.

"The presence of death!" Erza muttered.

"What is this feeling?" Gray wondered.

"It even sends chills down a man's spine!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Malice is clouding the air." Mira stated.

They heard the sound of clapping and turned around. "My, my. Quite impressive, my dear Fairy Tail mages. Honestly, I never thought it was possible that I'd enjoy this much. You've destroyed Jupiter, taken down the Element 4, and even brought my Magical Giant to it's knees!"

"Master Jose!" Erza growled.

"Now then, I should thank you for the entertainment." Jose grinned.

"Elfman!" Gray exclaimed as he and Elfman stood in front of them.

"Wait!" Joseph shouted as the two leaped towards Jose.

"Pathetic!" Jose shouted as he sent Gray and Elfman flying with his magic.

"Elfman, Gray!" Mira called out.

"Damn you!" Joseph cursed as he leaped out of the way and charged towards Jose with Erza. He fired his **Ice Dragon's Fangs** at Jose while Erza switched into her **Purgatory Armor** and leaped towards him.

Jose blocked their attacks and sent them skidding backwards. "I'm certain that you two took a direct hit from Jupiter. How are you still standing?"

Joseph grinned as he began to exert his magic power. "Guess."

Jose grinned back. "What a pleasure it will be to destroy you."

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes widened as shadows exploded from the floor and shot up towards the ceiling. "What the?" Gajeel growled.<p>

"Black Steel Gajeel?"

"Who's asking?" Gajeel grunted.

A beaten up Perseus was dropped to the ground while Lucian stood on top of it. "Lucian Mycenae, the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"Lucian!" Lucy cried out.

"Leave this guy to me." Lucian growled as he shot towards Gajeel.

"Bring it on!" Gajeel cackled as he leaped towards him.

Lucian fired a **Shadow Dragon's Pulse** while Gajeel countered with **Iron Dragon Scales**. "That move!" Lucian grunted as he was launched into the air by Gajeel.

"I don't have time for weaklings!" Gajeel raised his arm out and fired his **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs** at him.

"I won't lose!" Lucian exclaimed as he evaded the attack and blasted towards Gajeel. "**Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

The ground underneath them cracked while Gajeel let out a gasp as he was sent flying across the room. "That guy pushed Gajeel back!" Sue exclaimed.

"Unbelievable." Boze added.

"Who's a weakling now?" Lucian panted as he fell to his knees. "Damn it, I'm almost out of magic power."

"Was that all?" Gajeel wondered as he emerged from the rubble without his scales.

"This will blow you away!" Lucian sucked in his shadows and fired them towards Gajeel. "**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"Lucian!" Lucy cried out as the dust cleared and Lucian was lifted up by his throat by Gajeel.

"I don't know how you beat our accomplice but now I don't care." Gajeel grinned as he raised his arm and activated his **Iron Dragon's Sword**. "Disappear."

"No!" Lucy cried out.

Lucian's eyes opened up and then smirked. "I'll leave the rest to you. **Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade!**" He parried off the attack and kicked Gajeel into a blast of fire that erupted from the ground. "Salamander." He muttered before falling to the ground.

"I knew it." Gajeel grinned as he skidded back. "You sensed him as well."

Lucy dragged Lucian away as the flames from Natsu spewed out across the ground. She let out a sigh of relief as she checked Lucian's pulse and smiled at Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Gajeel!" Natsu roared as his flames took the shape of a dragon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T.H.O.T. –<strong>_** Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Shadow Solaris – Thanks for reviewing.**

**NEXT TIME: FALL OF THE PHANTOMS**


	14. Fall of the Phantoms

**Hey guys, I'm just letting you all know ahead of time that I will be closing the poll on Sunday. I've decided to go with Natsu & Joseph VS Sting & Rogue. And like I mentioned before, it will be Marcus who discovers the Dragon Graveyard instead of Gajeel.**

* * *

><p>Gajeel chuckled while Natsu glared at him. "You really took the bait easily, Salamander."<p>

"You can't keep acting so gloomy, Iron Dragon!" Natsu shot back.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed while Lucian's eyes opened.

"Lucy, move back." Natsu muttered. He looked down at Lucian then back at Gajeel. _'Leave the rest to me.'_

"Gajeel!" Boze exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!" Gajeel ordered as he charged towards Natsu.

"Bring it!" Natsu shouted as he leaped towards him. Gajeel fired an **Iron Dragon's Club** which Natsu caught and tossed him into a wall before punching Gajeel with his fists.

"Keep us out of this!" Boze exclaimed as they ran from the explosions.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he emerged from the explosion while Natsu sent him flying with a punch. "Tch." He muttered.

"**Fire Dragon's Claws!**" Natsu shouted as he swung his leg down onto Gajeel.

"Lucian!" Lucy worried as he sat up.

"I-I'm fine." Lucian panted.

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as he walked towards them. "Are you okay?"

"Happy!" She then looked back at Natsu's battle with Gajeel.

"What's wrong?" Happy wondered.

"I have never seen Natsu like this." Lucy replied while Natsu walked towards Gajeel.

"Aye, neither have I. However, right now, Natsu is really powerful." Happy stated.

Gajeel cracked his neck while grinning. "Getting all cocky like that, you trash!"

"Speak for yourself! You even beat Lucy and her nakama up. I'll smash that face of yours into rubble." Natsu muttered.

"Gee Hee. Interesting! Try it!" Gajeel beckoned.

Natsu charged towards Gajeel and the two battled it out with their respective **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Natsu leaped out of the way as Gajeel swung his **Iron Dragon's Sword**.

"What's that nasty-looking thing?" Natsu wondered.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword**." Gajeel replied. "Anything it touches will be cut clean through. I never got to test it on her friend, so let me test it on you, Salamander!"

"That's nothing to me." Natsu chuckled.

"Be careful." Lucian grunted.

"Getting dragged in – Part Two!" Boze and the others exclaimed as they got caught in the shockwave sent by Gajeel's attack.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel asked as he swung his sword at Natsu. "Not taking the blow head-on like you were before? It's nothing, right?" Gajeel repeatedly swung his sword at Natsu while he evaded the attacks. "Ho, you're surprisingly agile."

"You as well." Natsu muttered.

"I never got to go all out with Leviathan back then. I'll settle things with you, Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up, you scrap metal bastard." Natsu grunted.

'_These guys are on an entirely different league then us.'_ Lucian panted.

"This will finish you off!" Gajeel exclaimed as he activated his **Iron Dragon's Scales**. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**"

"Dragged in – Part Three!" Boze exclaimed as they dodged Natsu who flew into the wall.

"Enough already!" Sue added.

Gajeel chuckled while Natsu held his injured arm. "That sounded nice, just now." He threw several punches at Natsu and grinned. "Gee Hee."

Natsu's eyes widened as he evaded a kick from Gajeel. "What force!" Lucian exclaimed as the shockwave from Gajeel's attack blew past them.

Natsu punched Gajeel in the face while he grinned. "Armored scales render all attacks powerless."

'_His scales are harder than Joseph's.'_ Natsu grunted as he fell backwards in pain.

"It's time to finish this!" Gajeel exclaimed as he head-butted Natsu into the ground.

Natsu skidded back from the attack. "You scaly bastard! I'll blow you away with this!" He slammed his fists together and sucked in his flames. "**Fire Dragon's!**"

"**Iron Dragon's!**" Gajeel exclaimed.

"**ROAR!**" Their attacks clashed and created a giant explosion that blew the roof of the building off.

"That's us dragged in – Part Four!" Boze muttered.

"Typical Gajeel!" Sue stated.

"The difference in our Dragon disposition is made clear, Salamander! Even if your breath can burn the enemy to a crisp, it won't put a scratch on metal. However, on the other hand, my breath of metal blades can shred your body." Gajeel stated.

'_His magical power is running low.'_ Lucian thought as he observed Natsu's beaten-up body.

Natsu then grinned. "Not a scratch, huh? Are you still half asleep?"

Gajeel's eyes widened as parts of his scales cracked.

"My flames are not ordinary flames. Flames of the Fire Dragon destroy everything!" Natsu exclaimed as he ripped off his shirt. "You'll be smashed up if you don't get serious, Black Steel Gajeel! Enough sizing each other up!"

"Gee Hee. That's the way to go!" Gajeel exclaimed as he exerted his magic power which tore his shirt off.

"No way! They were just messing around?" Lucian muttered. He then smirked. _'As expected of Dragon Slayers.'_

"Why are they both stripping?" Lucy whispered.

"Come, Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu beckoned.

"There's not enough space for four dragons in the sky. I'll drop you and the other Dragons as well, Salamander Natsu!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"There are a lot more than four!" Natsu grinned.

Natsu and Gajeel roared as they punched each other before blasting off into the sky. "What's with those guys?" Boze wondered.

The two Dragon Slayers then began to punch each other that sent sparks flying into the air. "Light?" Lucy wondered as they watched the battle from below.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Lucian sweat-dropped as a giant pillar fell from Natsu and Gajeel's attack.

"We got dragged in as well!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped out of the way with Lucian.

"Is Gajeel being held down?" Sue wondered as Gajeel and Natsu panted.

"No, look. Salamander's exhausted as well." Boze observed.

Natsu's eyes widened as Gajeel began to eat the iron pieces on the ground. "You bastard, that's unfair! Eating by yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up!" Gajeel grumbled while eating.

"This doesn't look good." Lucian muttered.

"Gee Hee. I'm gushing with power after eating!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Don't copy me!" Natsu growled.

Gajeel let out a roar as he began to exert his magic power. "Be torn to shreds! **Iron Dragon's Lances: Demon Logs!**"

Natsu let out a cry as he was attacked by the iron spears sent by Gajeel. "Where's Diablos when you need him?" Lucian muttered as he looked for something that could explode.

"Stay back!" Natsu ordered as flames erupted around him. "Here I come! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" He slammed into Gajeel and his eyes widened.

Gajeel grinned as he skidded back. "Can't bring out your power on an empty stomach, huh?" He knocked Natsu to the ground and dragged him across the floor. "Well then, just eat some iron! I have no more need of you. Disappear, trash!" He exclaimed as he sent Natsu out towards the ledge.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

Gajeel laughed while outside the Fairy Tail building began to crumble. "Have a look at all the things you tried to protect."

Natsu's eyes widened as the building crumbled into pieces. He then slowly got back up and walked towards Gajeel. "Natsu." Lucy muttered. "That's enough, Natsu."

"Don't give up." Lucian panted as he slammed his fist to the ground.

"Lucian." Lucy whispered.

"I'm on my last leg but I know what to do to give Salamander some power." Lucian panted as shadows swirled around him.

"Your guild has crumbled. You've lost!" Gajeel stated while Natsu raised his fist into the air. Gajeel swung his fist out and sent Natsu crashing against some machinery. "Stay down, Salamander." Gajeel advised while Natsu struggled to get back up. "I really hate going easy. I don't care what happens to you."

"**Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Lucian roared as he blasted towards Gajeel and slammed into him.

"Wait your turn!" Gajeel growled while activating his **Iron Dragon's Sword**.

Natsu's eyes widened while Lucian grinned at him. "You can pay me back later, Salamander!" He shoved off Gajeel and slammed his shadow-imbued foot into the machinery. "**Shadow Dragon's Spear!**"

"What?" Gajeel cried out as the machinery sparked before exploding.

"Fire!" Happy exclaimed while Lucian was sent flying from the explosion and skidded across the ground.

Natsu sucked in the flames and chuckled. "Thanks for the meal." He looked over at Lucian and grinned at him. "Thank you, Lucian!"

Lucian grinned and gave him a thumbs-up before passing out.

"Don't get cocky just cause you ate fire!" Gajeel shouted as he charged towards Natsu. He cried out as Natsu sent him flying with his flames.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, Lucian, my nakama, and Fairy Tail." Natsu muttered.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**" Gajeel roared. His eyes widened as Natsu dispersed the attack with his bare hands. "He repelled my breath with his bare hands!"

"How many more people must you hurt before you're satisfied?" Natsu wondered.

"Impossible. That I'd be beaten by a guy like him, by that trash." Gajeel muttered.

"I'll pay you back for everything you've done! Laying your hands on Fairy Tail was a big mistake!" Natsu shouted.

"Gee Ha! Who do you think I am? You trash!" Gajeel roared as he exerted his magic power before leaping towards Natsu. "**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**"

Natsu countered the attack with his own punch and shattered Gajeel's scales. '_I am the strongest.'_ Gajeel thought.

"This is the end! **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!**" Natsu sent a fury of fire-imbued punches at Gajeel. "Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Joseph, Erza, Lucian, and!" Natsu roared as he sent one last punch at Gajeel. "LUCY!" He roared as he exerted all of his magic power. "And this is for our destroyed guild!" Natsu roared as he sent Gajeel flying while destroying Phantom's base.

"N-No way!" Gajeel grunted as he laid defeated.

"Now we're even." Natsu panted before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>Jose grinned while facing Erza and Joseph as rubble fell down from the ceiling. "Such excessively violent dragons."<p>

"Not bad, Natsu." Joseph panted.

"Seems like you didn't account for Natsu's strength in battle." Erza added while pointing her sword at Jose. "His powers equals or even exceeds ours."

"Hmph, stop the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power and Leviathan's is indeed magnificent. It's the first time not one but two mages have met my expectations in battle. If you two had not been wounded by Jupiter, you might even have kept at it a little longer. For such strong mages to be with Makarov or any other guild, is intolerable."

Jose flicked his finger and sent Joseph and Erza crashing into a wall.

"Do you even know why I did not finish off Makarov?" Jose asked while firing magic beams at them. "Despair!" He exclaimed as Joseph and Erza emerged from the smoke.

'_I can't even get close.'_ Joseph grunted as he dodged the bullets along with Erza.

"It was to put him in despair. When he awakens and sees his beloved guild and nakama annihilated, how will he feel?" Jose snickered. "He will be heartbroken."

"You bastard." Joseph growled.

"I will wreck that man with despair and grief. He will not have it easy. He will suffer and suffer until he rots away!" Jose continued.

"You scum!" Erza exclaimed as she attacked him along with Joseph.

Joseph's eyes widened as Jose vanished and appeared behind them. '_He's fast!'_

"Phantom Lord was always the best guild. We had the most powerful magic, the best talent, and the most wealth in the country." Jose narrowed his eyes. "However, in the past few years, Fairy Tail has grown radically in strength. Joseph, Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, those names have reached our city, and rumors of Salamander have spread throughout the country. And before we knew it, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had become the two exemplary guilds of this country. How unpleasant. Especially when it was originally a weak, trashy guild!"

"Silence!" Erza shouted as she slashed at him while Joseph swung his fist.

"Are you implying this battle started because of some pointless jealousy?" Joseph growled.

"Jealousy?" Jose chuckled. "That's wrong. I want to show our superiority."

"For such a worthless reason!" Erza leaped towards Jose and slashed at him.

Jose grinned as Joseph froze his magic that had begun to wrap around Erza. "I was wondering when you were going to interfere, Leviathan."

"Joseph." Erza panted.

"Erza, leave the rest to me." Joseph growled as he exerted his magic power and a blizzard of ice swirled around him.

"Only a slight catalyst was needed to start a war." Jose grinned as he fired his magic bullets at Joseph.

Joseph countered with his **Ice Dragon's Fangs** and glared at him.

"Like a request to bring back the daughter of Heartfilia." Jose stated.

'_Lucy?'_ Erza wondered while Joseph shot towards Jose and sent a fury of punches at him.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you people get before you're satisfied!?" Jose continued while evading Joseph's attacks. "If you get to use Heartfilia's money freely, there's no doubt you'll obtain powers greater than ours. That is something I cannot allow!"

"Clamoring about being at the top is deplorable in itself." Joseph smirked. "I'm shocked at your pitiful attempt at information gathering."

"What?" Jose wondered.

"Lucy ran away from home." Erza replied. "Do you think she can still use her family's money? Living in a house rented for 70,000 jewels, she works and fights right along side us. We laugh together, cry together, we are all mages of the same guild."

"A catalyst for war, you say?" Joseph grinned.

"Daughter of Heartfilia family, you say? Just like a flower cannot choose where it blooms, a child cannot choose her parents." Erza added.

"What would scum like you know of Lucy's tears!?" Joseph roared as his magic power increased.

"I will just learn from now on. Did you think that I'd just hand that brat over to her father? I'll keep her until I've drained her money dry. The entire Heartfilia fortune will be mine!" Jose exclaimed.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**" Ice swirled around Joseph's fist as he charged towards Jose. "**Howling Meteor!**"

Jose's eyes widened as the attack slammed into him and the ground underneath them cracked while pillars fell from the shockwave.

"Damn!" Joseph cursed as he collapsed to his knees. "I have no magic left now."

"That's a relief."

Joseph's and Erza's eyes widened as Jose emerged from the smoke with parts of his shirt torn apart. "Impossible." Erza panted.

'_Is this it?'_ Joseph wondered.

"It's time for you to suffer!" Jose roared before a light shined down on the room. Jose narrowed his eyes as Makarov descended onto a pile of rubble while light shined around him.

"Much blood has been spilled. The children's blood. The fault of the parent has brought pain and tears upon the children. This is enough. We will reciprocate. We must end this!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Master!" Joseph and Erza exclaimed.

"Are you saying that you desire a catastrophe?" Jose wondered as he began to exert his magic power.

"If it is for the guild." Makarov replied as he exerted his magic power.

"What is this warm, familiar magical power?" Gray wondered as he woke up.

Jose fired a **Dark Pulse** while Makarov blocked it with magical seals of light. "Everyone move away from here!" Makarov ordered.

"Master!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why is he here?" Elfman wondered.

"Do as he said!" Erza ordered as she ran towards them with Joseph.

"Let's go." Joseph added.

"But!" Gray argued.

"Since you're here, I have no further need for the small fry. However I will finish them off later." Jose grinned.

"We will just get in Master's way by being here. Leave everything to Master!" Erza said as they headed out.

* * *

><p>"It's been six years since we last faced each other. And Fairy Tail has grown to be such a big guild during that period." Jose chuckled. "It's already been destroyed, though."<p>

"A guild is determined not by its visage, but by the harmony of the people within." Makarov stated.

"However I am elated. As Wizard Saints, we get to establish who is superior." Jose grinned as they exerted their magic power.

"I thank all of my children! Well done! Take pride that you are in Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Lionel wondered as he laid on a building and watched as lightning cracked down from the sky while waves crashed alongside the Magical Giant.<p>

"The sky." Diablos muttered.

"Even my magic doesn't cause the ground to shake this far." Siegfried added as they felt the ground rumble.

* * *

><p>Makarov fired a <strong>Light Blast<strong> at Jose while he countered with a **Dark Pulse**. The two grunted as they were sent flying from each other's attacks.

"**Dead Wave!**" Jose fired a blast of magic at Makarov who easily blocked it with his own magic, causing an explosion in the room.

Makarov emerged from the smoke and created several magic seals in front of him before firing a **Rain of Light** at Jose.

"Impressive." Makarov praised as he landed to the ground along with Jose. "Such magical power at a young age. You do deserve the title of Wizard Saint. If you were to use that power righteously, and become an exemplary model for the younger generation, you would have led the world of magic into the future."

"Was that a lecture?" Jose wondered.

"According to Fairy Tail's custom for judgment, I shall give you a deferment of three counts. Kneel!" Makarov ordered.

"Ha!" Jose laughed.

"One!" Makarov counted.

Jose chuckled. "I never expected you would say, kneel!?"

"Two!"

"Did you think the best guild in the country would yield to you!? Quit joking! I can fight as your equal! No, compared with you, I'm much stronger!"

"Three!"

"You're the one who will be kneeling!" Jose declared. "Be gone! Vanish from the vestiges of history! Fairy Tail!"

"That is it!" Makarov interrupted as he brought his hands together.

"Vanish Fairy Tail!" Jose roared as he fired all of his magic at Makarov. He gasped as the light from Makarov cancelled out his attack.

"**Fairy Law,**_** invoked!**_" Light radiated down from the sky and crashed down onto the giant.

Jose's body trembled as he emerged from the smoke with his skin completely pale.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again. Having gone to this extreme, the councilors will not remain silent. You should watch out for yourself, for now. Same goes for me." Makarov muttered as he walked off.

'_How sad!'_ Aria thought as he appeared behind Makarov. _'He's full of openings, just like before. He's mine!'_ He gasped as Makarov's arm swung backwards and sent him crashing into the ground.

"It's over! The distinctions between the guilds has been made clear. Should you desire more, I'll annihilate you completely, without leaving a trace." Makarov turned around. "Take Jose and go home! Right now!"

"We won!" The Fairy Tail members cheered. "We defeated Phantom!"

They all looked over at Makarov as he walked out of Phantom's ruined building. "This victory is not by my power alone. It's a victory for our family."

* * *

><p>"I see. Siegrain, no, Jellal is making his move." Marcus muttered as he leaned against a pillar at a ruined village.<p>

"I've been ordered to participate in Jellal's schemes." Saber added as he crouched down on a broken log.

"The forces of darkness are finally making their move on Zeref." Marcus muttered.

"What do you plan to do?" Saber asked.

"The fairies will most likely be involved. If that's the case then the angels shall join them as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beonc –<strong>_** Thanks lol, I'm glad you think this story is worth that much.**

**Shadow Solaris - Thanks for reviewing.**

**NEXT TIME: THE LOST STAR  
><strong>


	15. The Lost Star

"Try saying that again!" Erza shouted at Laxus while Joseph stood beside her.

"Erza?" Lucy and Gray wondered.

"This time I'll tell you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild!" Laxus exclaimed.

"Laxus." Joseph growled.

"You guys are pitiful." Laxus continued, looking over at Jet and Droy. "Getting humiliated by Phantom like that. And wait, I don't even know your names." He then looked over at Lucy. "And you there, the main culprit, the Celestial Spirit user, it was your fault."

"Laxus!" Mira interrupted. "It's all over now. No one has been talking about who to blame for it. You have no right to say anything when you didn't even help us fight! That's what the master says."

"Well, yeah! It had nothing to do with me! Although, if I had been there, you wouldn't have had all that trouble." Laxus grinned at Joseph. "I'm surprised you had trouble defeating them, Leviathan."

"You bastard!" Erza cursed while Joseph gritted his teeth.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu interrupted as he charged towards Laxus and swung his fist at him.

"Natsu!" Joseph and Erza exclaimed.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu demanded as he appeared behind him with lightning sparking around him.

Laxus chuckled. "What kind of fight would it be when you can't even catch me? When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon!" Laxus laughed before vanishing.

"That jerk." Natsu growled.

"That's enough. You'll just tire yourself out dealing with him." Erza said.

"She's got a point." Joseph added while Ghost nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway, what do you think? Want to go do a job?" Erza smiled while looking at Joseph then Natsu. "Together with Gray and Lucy, of course."

"Hai!?" Lucy wondered while Gray panicked.

"Gray, your clothes." Mira pointed out.

"I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident. Let's form a team now." Erza proposed. "With the five of us. Or seven, if you count Happy and Ghost."

"But do you really want someone like me?" Lucy wondered, looking down.

"Not someone like you, someone that is you, Lucy!" Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu smiled.

"Well this should be interesting, seeing Natsu and Gray work together." Joseph smirked.

'_W-With him?'_ Natsu and Gray thought while glaring at each other.

"Got a problem?" Erza asked with a glare.

"No, we're happy!" Natsu and Gray replied.

"Let's hurry and do a job. We'll take down the Magic Sect operating in the shadows of the castle town of Lupinus! Let's go!" Erza said.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Makarov chugged some alcohol while sitting on top of the unfinished guild building. "Retire, huh?" He wondered as he set his jug down and looked at the construction work.<p>

"The guild's being remade. So then the master should also pass to the next generation. Laxus, his attitude has some big problems. Mystogan, he's basically a poster-boy for lack of communication. "

Makarov sighed. "And there's Joseph and Erza, but they're still too young."

"Master? You're up there?" Mira called up. "It looks like they've gone and done it again."

"Huh?" Makarov wondered.

"It seems like Joseph's and Erza's team destroyed half a city while on a job." Mira replied. "The Council has requested you submit a written explanation immediately! Huh?" She wondered as Makarov withered away. "Master, what's the matter?"

"Retire? No, fricking way!" Makarov shouted to the sky.

* * *

><p>"These guys are such pushovers." Natsu muttered as he slammed a thief into the wall.<p>

"Don't go robbing people when you're such weaklings." Gray scolded.

"You think you'll get away with doing this to us?" One of the thieves asked.

"Devon-sama won't stand for it!" Another one added.

"I defeated him in one hit a while ago." Joseph stated while sitting on a group of frozen thieves.

"I've finished up over here as well." Erza added from the staircase.

"That's our Erza!" Lucy cheered.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joseph wondered as he froze a thief who tried to run away.

* * *

><p>"That took less time than I thought." Erza said as the group stood outside of the fort.<p>

"I didn't get to go all out though! Joseph stole all the fun!" Natsu complained.

"Their master wasn't even worth our time." Joseph assured.

"I'm pretty sure got enough back there, buddy." Gray added.

"Lucy, check out these jewels we found!" Happy exclaimed as he showed her a bag full of them that Ghost held.

"These are mine!" Ghost exclaimed.

"You two just can't go taking that!" Lucy scolded.

"Isn't that Loke over there?" Ghost wondered.

"What a coincidence. You had a job around here?" Natsu asked as they walked towards him.

"Yeah. You too? Lucy!?" Loke panicked as she came up to the group.

"This is perfect. I wanted to thank you for…" Lucy started.

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of a job!" Loke interrupted before running off.

"What is with him?" Lucy wondered.

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked.

"He is so totally avoiding you." Natsu stated while Joseph nodded his head.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now then, shall we go back?" Gray asked as they looked over at the smoking fort.

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy." Erza interrupted.

"H-Hai!?" Lucy panicked.

"That's a good idea." Erza replied while they all sighed in relief and Joseph chuckled.

* * *

><p>"It begins!" Natsu exclaimed after the group finished with the spa.<p>

"What's all the racket? I'm sleepy!" Gray wondered.

"Can't a guy get a nice and quiet sleep for once?" Joseph added while sleeping in his bed.

"Hey, look around you! We're at an inn!" Natsu continued. "Nighttime in hotels means pillow fists!"

"You mean pillow fights." Gray corrected.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza exclaimed.

"Where did my pillow go!?" Joseph cried out as he crashed into the ground.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu declared as he threw his pillow at her.

"What am I going to do with you people?" Gray muttered before getting hit by the pillow as Erza leaped out of the way. "Natsu, you bastard!" He looked down and grinned. "Oh, where did all these pillows come from?"

"Give me one of those pillows, Gray!" Joseph ordered as Gray hit Natsu with one of them.

"You're next, Erza!" Gray declared as he aimed for her.

"Not bad." Erza muttered as she caught the pillow.

"All right! Maybe I'll get in myself." Lucy laughed before being knocked out by four pillows.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she walked through an empty street with Plue. "Are they even really humans? Ah, Happy and Ghost are cats, and you're a dog, Plue!"<p>

"I'm actually a human, pun!" Plue replied.

"Oh? Eh, human!" Lucy cried out. "Wait, you can talk?"

"Aye!"

"Aye?" Lucy wondered.

Ghost and Happy snickered while hiding behind a bush. "I am an emissary of the Hero with the Sacred Stone-pun!" Ghost replied.

"Hai, hai, stop this foolishness and come out." Lucy sighed.

"We thought you'd be stupid enough for us to fool you for a week." Happy said as they emerged from the bushes.

"That's quite a generous estimate there." Lucy muttered.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Ghost wondered.

"Having a pillow fight with those guys is bad for my health." Lucy replied. "Just a little walk."

"Hey girl, man!" A thug interrupted as he walked towards her with his partner.

"That yukata looks great on you. Tourist?" The other one asked.

"We came here from Oshibana, man! Let's have a funky time, man!"

"Humor potential overload!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sorry, but I'm with someone."

"Oh? Not even a little while, man?" The thug asked.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized while taking a step back.

"You're with those cats and." The thug stopped trying to figure out what Plue was.

"Well, it's okay to take those funky little fellas with us, man."

"Let's go!"

"They're pushy. Happy, Ghost, do something!" Lucy cried out.

"Nya." Happy and Ghost said.

"Did you just say nya?" Lucy asked.

"Aw, you talk to cats! How cute!" The thug exclaimed.

"No!" Lucy shouted while Happy and Ghost snickered. She tried to get free but her eyes widened. _'What's this? I can't move my body.'_

"**Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade!**" Lucy's eyes widened as the one holding her collapsed to the ground while the other one was punched to the ground by Loke.

"You really shouldn't be moving about with those injuries." Loke advised Lucian who had bandages wrapped around his chest collapsed to his knees

"I'm fine." Lucian waved off.

'_He must still be hurt from his battle with Gajeel.'_ Lucy realized.

"Are you hurt?" Loke asked her.

"Loke!" Lucy replied before Loke vanished and hid behind some trees.

"Gomenasai." Loke whispered.

"For what?" Lucy wondered.

"These two have been targeting lone female travelers." Lucian grunted as he lifted them up and swung them over his shoulders. "I'll take care of the rest, Loke."

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as Lucian flinched when he took a step forward.

"These injuries are nothing." Lucian replied before slipping into the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shadows."<strong>

Lucian's eyes widened before he let out a sigh and leaned against a tree. "Looks like the voice is back again."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's had it rough." Loke said as he sat on the grass.

"What happened to your face?" Lucian wondered as he stared at Loke's bruised cheek.

"This is nothing compared to your injuries." Loke replied.

Lucian closed his eyes and sat down on the grass. "How's Lucy?"

"She's fine. Though I think that she's worried about you." Loke replied.

"These wounds will heal." Lucian muttered.

"How's your brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since Phantom fell. I think he's angry at me for helping Fairy Tail destroy Phantom Lord."

"You won't tell Lucy about me, right?" Loke asked.

"It will be hard not to since you are one of my friends." Lucian replied.

Loke stood up and walked away. "I don't have much time left in this world." He whispered.

"We both have our darkness we must face." Lucian muttered, looking down at his grinning shadow.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Lucy wondered after she tried to open Loke's gate.<p>

"It can't be." Loke muttered. "No way! The Celestial Spirit King! Why are you here?"

"The King? You mean the ruler of the Spirits?" Lucy wondered as the Spirit King appeared before them.

"Old friend. It is forbidden for those who have compacted with humans to kill the one who possesses the key. It matters not if it was direct or indirect. Leo the Lion, you are no longer allowed to return to the Spirit World." The King stated.

"Wait a minute, that's going too far!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Stop it, Lucy!" Loke warned.

"Old friend, human girl, that law shall not be changed." The King stated.

"Even for an old sparring partner?"

"Hm?" The King looked up in the sky as it shattered and Marcus descended towards him with dragon-like wings supporting his descent.

"Sparring partner?" Lucy muttered.

"We meet again, Dragon Prince." The King greeted.

"Yeah, though I hoped that it would be under different circumstances." Marcus said.

"What brings you here?" The King asked.

"I believe that Loke has suffered enough. Don't you agree, girl?" Marcus replied, looking over at Lucy.

"Yeah, he's suffered for three years for Aries, and his friends!" Lucy shouted. "Listen here, mustache man!"

"Mustache?" The King wondered.

"L-Lucy!" Loke whispered.

"Loke didn't do anything wrong! I won't accept anything but his complete innocence! I won't accept it!" Lucy shouted as she began to exert her magic power.

Loke gritted his teeth. "Enough, Lucy. I don't want anybody to forgive me. I want to repent for my sins! I just want to disappear!"

"You can't do that!" Lucy shouted as light exploded around her. "You disappearing isn't going to bring Karen back! All it will do is create more sadness! It's not a crime! Caring about your nakama is not a crime!" She exclaimed as all her spirits appeared around her.

"If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone else will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting for your sins at all that way!"

"Lucy!" Loke shouted after they all disappeared and Lucy collapsed to the ground.

"All my friends came forward to show that they feel the same way." Lucy muttered.

"Your friends?" Loke whispered.

"If you're a spirit too, then you should know how Loke and Aries felt!" Lucy shouted at the King.

"Lucy, why are you forcing yourself like this?" Loke asked. "Do you want to follow in Karen's footsteps?"

"Hm. If my old friend goes so far as to say that, perhaps it is the law that is in error. Leo, who committed the crime for his brethren Aries. And you, old friend, who tried to save Leo. Considering the beauty of that bond, I will make an exception for this incident. Leo, I give thee warrant to return to the Spirit World."

Marcus smirked. "It's nice to see you again, Spirit King."

"You too, Dragon Prince." The King looked down at Loke. "Be grateful to the star's guidance." The King muttered as he began to vanish. "If you still wish to repent your sins, I order you to aid your friend and live on. I believe her to be a friend of such worth. You should protect her with your life."

Time returned back to normal while Marcus vanished as well. "Looks like I wasn't needed after all. Though it was great to see you again, partner." Marcus grinned.

* * *

><p>On a lone island, waves splashed against the shore while a giant tower loomed over it.<p>

"It's finally time." Saber muttered.

"Yeah." Heracles agreed as he walked up behind and slammed his fists together. "This time I will defeat Leviathan."

Jeanne giggled while twirling her rapier between her hands. "Leviathan is Saber's target."

"I will handle Salamander." Alexander added as he walked towards them.

Saber narrowed his eyes and looked out at the ocean. _'Looks like I'm going to have trouble helping you out, Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AeroBuddy – I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene.<strong>

_**Beonce**_** – Glad you like my OC's.**

**NEXT TIME: TOWER OF HEAVEN**


	16. Tower of Heaven

"I call Team Stardust!" Lionel declared as the group hung out in a cove.

"Why are we coming up with a team name?" Michael dead-panned with his arms folded.

"Marcus and Diablos made a stupid decision." Lucian muttered as Lionel butted heads with Michael. "At this rate we'll get nothing done."

"What did you say!?" Lionel and Michael shouted at him.

"Nothing." Lucian sweat-dropped as the two shot glares at each other. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Go on and live while carrying the lives of your nakama on your backs, Erza, Joseph!"<em>

Joseph bolted up from his bed panting. He sighed and rested his head in the palm of his hand. _'Why am I thinking about Jellal now?'_

He stood up and draped his coat over his shoulders and walked out onto the balcony. He stared down at the beach of Akane Resort and watched the waves crash against the shore. He messed with his hair and turned around.

"I will defeat you the next time we meet, Jellal." Joseph repeated before he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

His eyes widened as Erza walked in dressed beautifully. "How do I look?" She asked.

"B-Beautiful." Joseph replied while blushing.

"Ghost is already downstairs with the others playing some of the games. Do you want to join me?" She wondered.

"Sure." Joseph replied and headed out with her.

* * *

><p>"You're a terrible gambler." Lucy pointed out while Joseph's eyes twitched at the cards he placed on the table.<p>

Erza giggled as she sat beside him. "He always was a bad liar."

"I thought you were on my side." Joseph muttered.

"Sorry, Joseph." Erza smiled and laid out her cards.

"Wow Erza, you got a straight." Lucy commented while Joseph groaned.

"I'm going to go and get a drink." He got up and walked off, leaving Erza and Lucy alone.

"I guess I'm the one with the luck today." Erza smirked and watched Joseph leave.

A new dealer walked up to the table. "Dealer change." He said.

"I have a feeling that I won't lose no matter who I'm up against." Erza stated.

"Then, why don't we play a special game?" Sho asked as he dealt out some cards.

Erza's eyes widened as the cards read out 'DEATH'.

"Let's play a game where your life's on the line, Erza nee-san." Sho said.

Erza looked up and her skin went pale. "S-Sho."

* * *

><p>"I'm not that bad of a liar." Joseph muttered as he picked a glass up filled with alcohol and drank it. His eyes widened and jumped out of the way as his glass shattered.<p>

"Scene change." Saber said as all of the lights went out.

Joseph landed onto his knees and turned around to face Saber. "Who are you?" He growled.

"**Ice Make: Ice Breaker!**" Saber crafted a long sniper rifle and locked onto Joseph. He then smirked as the lights came back on. "Look around you."

Joseph's eyes widened as all the people around him were frozen in ice. "You are!"

"I don't have time for you right now, Leviathan." Saber placed his fingers on the trigger and pulled. "**Ice God's Bullets!**" Mini black ice bullets shot out from the sniper and exploded onto Joseph.

* * *

><p>"Where did everyone go?" Lucy asked as the lights came back on and they were the only ones at the poker table.<p>

"Sho!" Erza added.

"Over here, nee-san." Sho replied and they turned around. He smirked as he dropped two stacks of cards onto the floor.

"That's!" Erza exclaimed.

"The people are in the cards!" Lucy added.

"Magic?" Erza wondered.

"Yes. I can use it now too, nee-san." Sho replied.

"How?" Erza asked.

"Meow." Lucy gasped as she was captured in ropes by Milliana.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Feeling awesome?" Milliana asked as she sat behind Lucy.

"Milliana, you can use magic too?" Erza asked.

"It's been awhile, Er-chan." Milliana greeted.

"Let Lucy go! She's my nakama!" Erza demanded.

"Nakama?" Milliana repeated.

"We were your nakama too once, isn't that right, nee-san?" Sho asked. "We were, that is, until you betrayed us, nee-san."

"Don't abuse Erza so much, Sho." Wally said as he materialized beside him. "A man who's a dandy should keep his emotions in check."

"A blockhead!?" Lucy cried out.

"Long time no see! You grew a pretty hot body there." Wally greeted.

"Are you, Wally?" Erza asked.

"I suppose it's not surprising you wouldn't recognize me. Back then, I was called Mad Dog Wally. I was a lot more, rough around the edges." Wally stated.

"You also use magic?" Erza muttered.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Once you get the hang of it, anyone can use magic. Right, Erza?" Simon asked as he appeared behind her.

"Simon." Erza gasped.

"Don't start the party without me." Saber grinned as he walked up to them and dropped Joseph's body on the ground before sitting on him.

"Joseph!" Erza cried out.

"You didn't have to hurt him that much." Simon muttered while looking down at Joseph.

Saber shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta make sure he doesn't chase after us." He smirked while placing his foot on Joseph's head. _"Follow the plan, Leviathan."_ He communicated.

"_I'll get you for this."_ Joseph growled back in his mind.

"Erza, who are these people?" Lucy asked. "And why are they calling you nee-san?"

"I'm not actually their nee-san. We were all nakama in the past, including Joseph." Erza replied.

"Enough with the reunion already." Saber sighed and stood up then walked towards Erza. "It's time to go. **Ice God's Mist.**"

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza passed out from the black mist that formed around her.

Saber caught Erza and handed her over to Simon. "Our objective is complete. Let's go."

"Wait, where are you taking Erza?" Lucy asked. "Give her back!"

"We will be at the Tower of Heaven." Saber stated. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Joseph and Lucy. "I'll be expecting all of you there." The group then vanished, leaving Lucy confused.

"Hold still." Joseph whispered to Lucy and he froze her ropes and then shattered them.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she got up to her feet.

"Let's go find Natsu and Gray." Joseph said and ran off. _'Then I'll save you, Erza.'_

* * *

><p>"So this is the base of the tower." Gray muttered as the group got of the water and looked around.<p>

"Where is Erza, Happy, and Ghost?" Natsu wondered.

"Jellal." Joseph whispered.

"These things are pretty convenient, if a bit tacky." Lucy commented on the dome of water in her hand.

"Intruders!" A guard exclaimed on a beast.

"Leave these scum to me!" Joseph swung out his arms and sent out multiple blizzards of ice that sent all of the guards flying into the air. "**Ice Dragon's Twister!**"

"Don't push yourself." Gray said while Joseph panted as all of the guards fell onto the ground unconscious.

The group looked up as a boulder slid open and a bridge extended down for them. "That cocky bastard." Joseph growled and stepped onto the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Blockhead!" Natsu shouted.<p>

"Don't yell like that!" Lucy scolded.

"We already made a lot of noise downstairs." Joseph muttered as he sat at a table munching on some food along with Natsu.

"Yeah, there's no reason for us to be sneaking around anymore." Gray added.

"Why are you eating?" Lucy asked.

"There they are!"

"Intruders!"

A group of guards shouted as they charged towards them. Joseph readied himself until they were all cut down by Erza.

"Erza!" Joseph sighed in relief.

Erza's eyes widened. "What are you all doing here?"

"This is my problem as well." Joseph pointed out.

"Go back!" Erza ordered. "This is not a place you should have come to!"

"Don't go saying that, Erza!" Natsu growled. "If we retreat with our tails between our legs, that'll shame the name of Fairy Tail! I am not going to let that blockhead off easy!"

"I said go back." Erza repeated. She looked at Joseph then looked away from him.

"Happy and Ghost has been captured!" Natsu added. "You expect us to leave them?"

"Happy and Ghost?" Erza repeated. "It couldn't be, Milliana."

"Where are they?" Natsu demanded.

"I don't know." Erza replied.

Joseph walked towards Erza and stopped beside her. "Jellal used to be my friend as well." He whispered.

"Don't go." She pleaded and grabbed his arm as he started to walk away.

"I made a promise a long time ago, Erza." Joseph said while gently moving her hand away from him. "I will defeat Jellal and free you from this nightmare. Natsu, I'll leave Ghost in your care."

"Y-Yeah." Natsu muttered.

"You can explain our story to them if you like." Joseph said to Erza before running off. _'Prepare yourself, Jellal.'_

* * *

><p>Jellal chuckled as he moved a red dragon piece and knocked off two pieces that represented Wally and Milliana. "Sho and Simon have betrayed me."<p>

He twirled a silver dragon piece and placed it in front of a god piece. "Wally and Milliana have fallen to Salamander."

Heracles walked into the room followed by Vidaldus with their arms folded.

"This is how it should be. There is nothing more boring than a one-sided game." Jellal stated.

"Jellal-sama, let us hurry and capture Erza to begin the ceremony." Vidaldus said. "This is no longer the time to be playing around."

"Then why don't you go, Vidaldus?" Jellal asked.

"My team is also ready to go, Jellal." Heracles added.

Jellal smirked. "It looks like we have some angels flying around." He picked up a golden dragon, black dragon, and phoenix piece and placed them onto the board. "I'll leave them to you, Heracles."

"I thought I was going to fight Leviathan." Heracles growled.

"Leviathan is Saber's target." Jellal smirked. "How will you defeat him, I wonder, Joseph?"

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Jellal?" Joseph wondered as he walked through an empty hallway.<p>

"_Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower."_

"Jellal." Joseph growled.

"_Both of our pieces are in place. Isn't it about time to get things started? Heaven's Game!"_

"Heaven's Game?" Joseph repeated.

"_The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref."_

"You bastard!" Joseph shouted.

"_In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled seven warriors."_

"Seven warriors?" Joseph wondered.

"_If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In other words it is a 7 vs 11 battle royal."_

"There are eleven us?" Joseph muttered.

"_Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion! No one knows how long we have. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over, with no players left. Now, let's have fun."_

A door slid open and Joseph raised his arm as a breeze blew past him. He narrowed his eyes as Saber stood at the entrance of the room.

Saber smirked. "Yo, Leviathan."

* * *

><p>"How the hell did we get noticed?" Lionel wondered as the three of them stood in a circular room.<p>

"Maybe because of your constant bickering with Michael." Lucian muttered.

"**Requip: Holy Empress Armor!**"

Michael blasted Lucian and Lionel away and intercepted the blade with his hands. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My, you three have certainly gotten handsome." Jeanne giggled as she walked towards them while twirling a blade in her hand.

"We can take this bitch." Lionel growled as lightning sparked around him while shadows swirled around Lucian.

"You two go on ahead." Michael ordered while cracking his knuckles and walked towards Jeanne. "I can handle her myself."

Jeanne smirked. "I wonder about that."

"Don't lose bird brain." Lionel shouted as they ran out of the room.

"This will be a one-sided battle." Michael stated as eagle-like wings of fire extended from his back and fire burned around him.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ice God's Bellow!<strong>" Saber breathed a torrent of black ice that headed straight towards Joseph.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Joseph intercepted the attack with his own breath attack.

The two blasts exploded and Joseph and Saber emerged from the smoke and punched each other in the face.

"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to defeat Jellal." Saber stated.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" Dragon-ice scales formed over Joseph's body and he sent Saber crashing into a wall with a kick.

"I'm just getting started!" Saber exclaimed as he shot towards Joseph with black ice flowing around his fists. "**Ice God's Eruption!**" He slammed his fists together and Joseph cried out in pain as he was engulfed in an explosion of black ice.

Joseph's eyes widened. _'I can't eat his ice!'_ He collapsed to his knees coughing while Saber landed in front of him with his arms folded.

"It's impossible for you to eat a god's power." Saber grinned.

"I don't have time for you!" Joseph shouted as he exerted all of his magic power.

"**Ice God's Midgardsormr!**" A black serpent-like dragon of ice blasted out of Saber's hand and rammed into Joseph. "Impossible!" Saber gasped as Joseph sucked in his magic.

"Until I defeat Jellal, I will not fall." Joseph growled as one of his fists was engulfed in black ice while the other was engulfed in regular ice.

"Freeze all of my enemies, **Dragon God's Ice Age!**" Joseph slammed his fists together and Saber cried out as he was engulfed in a giant explosion and sent crashing into the next room.

"It looks like I can only use that move once." Joseph panted as the black ice disappeared from his fist.

"I have been waiting for this moment, Leviathan." Heracles muttered as he appeared behind him.

Joseph's eyes widened and he turned around as Heracles's fists were imbued with a black-crimson aura. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"This is the end for you!" Heracles declared.

A black-ice shaped in a bullet shot out from the smoke and slammed into Heracles. Joseph collapsed to his knees as he was engulfed in the explosion along with Heracles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raequan –<strong>_** I think I know what you mean, lol.**

**Shadow Solaris – Thanks for reviewing :)**

**NEXT TIME: HEAVEN'S GAME**


End file.
